Beneath a Moonless Sky
by Dream-Runaway
Summary: It's the day before Christine's wedding to Raoul. For reasons she doesn't know and feelings she doesn't understand, she sets out looking for Erik, and finds him. What will happen once they see each other once again? Is there any chance of a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

_So I had this idea for a fanfic. I'm not too sure whether it's good or not so let me know if you want me to continue it. It's my first POTO fanfic so forgive me if I don't stay in character, or if it sucks._

**Chapter 1**

"You alone, can make my song take flight  
It's over now, the music of the night!"

**2 Months later**

It had been two months since that night at the Opera Populaire. Erik hid in the outskirts of Paris, waiting for all to calm down for if he was found now he would be surely killed. He had no doubt Christine was to be married soon if she hadn't done so already. She was all he could think of yet any thought of her gave him intense pain. In those months he had composed and composed day and night. It was the only thing that could ease his pain, if only by a miniscule amount. They all revolved around Christine though. On those days when he felt like he couldn't live without her, he wrote ballads of heartbreak and love. On those days when he was convinced that, had it not been for Raoul, Christine might have accepted him, he wrote songs of murder and of hatred towards Raoul, of how he would kill him if he had the chance. Then there were those days where the only hatred he felt was towards himself and his horrid face. And he felt stupid for thinking she might have ever loved such a monster or thinking that it was all Roaul's fault. On those days, the melodies were the saddest, most bitter, most disconsolate. They were full of sorrow and all he wanted was to kill himself. The world would certainly be a better place without him. but he couldn't do it, for even though he was a murderer, he couldn't murder himself, for that would mean he could no longer feel, and he could not let go of his feelings for the young, beautiful soprano.

It was the time of twilight and soon he would grab his cloak and mask and go get more supplies. The shack he was residing in, although in the outskirts, it was still far enough from any people or houses so that he might not get noticed or discovered.

The loneliness of the night fell all around him.

There were already some stars on the dark sky but no moon.

He stepped out while looking at his feet. But after turning the key on the lock he felt the side of his body collide against another, much smaller, much weaker.

His instincts told him to grab the body, bring it inside and kill it before it could tell anyone of what it had seen. If anyone found out he was still alive, they would kill him.

He grabbed what seemed to be a teenage boy for even though he was wearing man clothes, he was skinnier and smaller than any regular man. He instantly reached for his lasso he kept with him at all times.

Then he noticed the "boy" had breasts.

His hands let go of what he now realized was a girl as if her skin had been on fire. He trembled as the girl removed the cape from her head.

"Christine..." he whispered.

Fright invaded his body. She had surely come with more men and was there to bring on him what he knew he deserved- death.

He surveyed the area to see where he would be ambushed from. He could see nothing, or where they could be hiding.

"So will you kill me with your own means then?" he asked. His eyes burned with the tears that wanted to be free. The sight of her, his love, and also his murderer, made his heart beat as fast as ever when she was in sight. And even though he knew his life might end in her hands he could feel only love for her.

"Oh, stop talking such nonsense!" she cried in a whisper. Even still he could hear the shaking in her voice. "Well, won't you let me in?" she said.

Erik's head was swirling. He turned around to open the door. What could she be doing here? Even if she planned to kill him she must know he could easily stop her. But she also knew he would never harm her. He searched in his head for an explanation to what was happening but could find none.

"Come in" he said looking down, not knowing how to act. "I'm sorry; my accommodations aren't what they were back at the opera" His couldn't hide the confusion from his voice or how nervous he was.

He went to a corner where he had some candles and lit them up. It wasn't much illumination but it was ll he had.

This reminded him of the last time they had been alone. Blinded by love, passion, or insanity, he knew not which, he had almost forced her to become his bride. What had come over him? Was that the kind of beast she took him for. He felt ashamed of the way he had acted. He had treated her horribly. How lucky for her to have found a man who could give her all she wanted.

But none of this explained her presence there. Or how she had found him.

"That's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You are in these conditions because of me" she expressed with shame as her eyes looked down.

They stood there for a few seconds in silence. Erik waited patiently for whatever was coming. He would accept whatever she had to say to him. If she wished to insult him, he would listen. If she wanted to blame him for everything she had gone through, he would receive it. If she wanted to kill him, he would welcome it for death could only be pleasant if it came from her hands.

But he never expected, he would have never suspected, nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

She took three steps as she closed the space between them. Her eyes still looking down, wouldn't meet his.

His anxiety grew as he felt her body so close to his. Her hand shyly came up to his chest, where his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. She caressed his skin with shaky breaths.

A little flame of hope almost lit up in Erik's heart. A little flame, almost like hope, but he didn't dare encourage it for the smallest aspiration would surely only shatter his heart once again when he realized it was fake.

But he couldn't contain himself for the love inside him craved to be freed. His heart beat unevenly as his uncertain hand reached for her face. He had to see her eyes, to see an explanation in her face.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he anticipated the mocking expression in her features.

The dark surrounded them, except for the poor light of the candles.

But even still, he perceived, instead of a s a face whose lips trembled and whose eyes reddened with tears.

She looked up to him with longing eyes full of sorrow but also ardor.

As a tear escaped her eyes he quickly wiped it away.

He wanted to believe what was happening to him but couldn't. How could her face show love but feel hate?

Was this a dream?

He looked into her eyes looking for some sign of the repugnance he had seen there before but could find none.

Could this be true?

"Christine...?" he pleaded with his eyes.

He felt his heart stop bleeding.

Her fingers went from his chest to his cheek.

She could almost hear the music in his pulse as it sped up faster and faster.

"My angel" she whispered.

Her eyes closed and he saw her rise higher as she stood on the tip of her toes, her lips coming closer to his.

Could this really be true?

Her lips brushed his and that was all the encouragement he needed.

His lips responded to hers

He wrapped his hands around her body in an embrace.

Their feelings, at last bared, with nothing to suppress.

The world fell away, as nothing else mattered then- beneath a moonless sky.

_Should I continue?_

_Give me your rating._

_5. Erik- Definitely must continue._

_4. Christine- Looks promising, continue._

_3. Madame Giry- Nothing special, don't really care if you continue or not._

_2. Meg- I don't recommend you continue it._

_1. Raoul- Please, do not continue. It was horrible__. _

_Let me know what you think, please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews! Thanks for all the Erik's and Christine's! In answer to one of the reviewers (Christine), you have nothing to worry about in what will happen next, I don't like to write that kind of stuff._

**Chapter 2**

Erik was slowly coming back to reality. His brain slowly started coming from the unconsciousness of sleep to being awake.

Suddenly an image of Christine, there, in his house, with him, flooded his mind. HIs heart jumped with happiness and then suddenly with disappointment. It had to have been a dream. Of course, it was. Like every other night of his life, he had dreamt of Christine, that she loved, that she chose him. of course it was a dream. Why would she ever consider him instead of the rich and handsome Raoul? Yet, in his memory, it looked so real. It was nothing like all the dreams he'd had before. This one had looked so real.

HIs thoughts roamed around this subject as he kept coming back from sleep. As he became more awake, he sensed a smell, so sweet and feminine. It was the smell of her hair. Oh, how could he forget it? It was so perfectly incrusted in his mind that it felt as if he really were smelling it. Was he still dreaming?

He remembered so clearly how her curls had felt against his face the first he had brought her to his lair. She hadn't known of his ugliness and had let him caress her. He felt almost as if he were reliving the moment.

That's when he realized he was.

He really was smelling the fragrance of her hair and he really was feeling her curls against his face. And he realized that last night's dream, well.. it hadn't been a dream at all.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he realized he was holding her in his arms.

She really had come looking for him.

He wanted to be so happy for this was all he had ever wanted but he had learned to love her more than he yearned for his own happiness and even if she really wanted to be with him he couldn't do that to her. She deserved a life he could not give him. How could she be happy with such a horrid monster? Yes, he believed she had deceived herself and believed to be in love with him because of her wedding. She could have no future with him.

What would she tell her friends at the opera? That she was in love with a beast? She belonged in the glamorous world of success and he belonged somewhere where no one could see him, away from everyone, away from her.

He loved her so much... that's why he had to let her go.

He slowly and quietly got up as to not wake her up. The sun hadn't risen but he didn't want risk her seeing him. Last night there had been very little light and she probably couldn't see his face. The horror had been hid by the darkness and that's what might have lessened her fright towards him. She might have forgotten for that time how horrible he really was. He couldn't let her see him. He had to leave before she woke but he needed to do something first.

After he had gotten dressed and ready to leave, he got on his knees beside her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Christine. I always will" he said, and in his face was all the sadness of the world.

**2 hours later**

Christine opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

She thought her hear t would burst from happiness.

Ever since the day Erik had disappeared she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She'd always thought she wanted Raoul but the moment her lips and Erik's had met in that kiss before he'd let them both go free, her head had been a mess. She happily obliged whenever she was asked details about the wedding, it kept her from thinking about Erik. The look on his face after she had kissed him. The look on his face when she had returned the ring to him. She could barely stand to think of it. It tore her heart and made her want to run back to the Opera and find him and kiss him and tell him how sorry she was and how stupid she'd been to choose Raoul over him; to tell him how she couldn't think of her life without him. But then she would realize she was engaged. Fright overcame her. She thought of her singing and how she would have to give it up. She thought of how she would have to tell her friends she was in love with a disfigured genius. She didn't mind _his_ face but she was afraid of how people would see her; what they would think. Her future with Erik would be imprecise. This excited her but at the same time scared her. The woman in her wanted to run into his arms but the child told to stay put. Then she thought of how she had no idea of where he was.

She fought this internal fight for 2 months and many nights she cried herself to sleep. She thought that as the wedding drew near she would feel more confident about her choice but it only made her feel more trapped. She was willingly walking into the biggest mistake of her life and she knew she would regret it every second yet she couldn't stop herself.

It wasn't until the very last day before her wedding that she finally summed up the courage. She rose early in the morning before the sun was up so no one would see her leave. She had no one where to look first so she just started roaming the streets of Paris hoping, praying, to find a clue of where to go. The entire day she searched and searched but found nothing to lead her to him. Just as it started getting dark she ran into a little fabric store that was a little hidden from everything else. It was in a lonely street where people didn't seem to go much. To the sides, there seemed to be other stores, offering different things. There was even a little stand that sold some fruits. But something in the fabric store caught her attention. By the window, they had on display the very same pattern she had seen Erik while he sang Past the Point of No Return with her. She ran in the door to find a woman standing by the counter. She went to her.

"Hello, Madame" Christine said.

"Good af... Why! Are you Christine Daee?" she asked excited.

Christine looked shyly at the floor.

"Yes, Madame" she said with a smile.

"Well, and how can I help you today? Oh, I must say your voice is lovely! You know I was there when that horrid phantom interrupted and even brought the chandelier down! Oh, I was so afraid! And then when he took you! Oh, how afraid you must have been! I read all the details in the paper! But let me shut up now. You are a costumer and I must tend to you. How can I help you today?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you kept record of your costumers? You see, I'm trying to find somebody and he was wearing gone of the fabrics you have on display so I thought you might be able to help me" Christine explained.

"Certainly! I really am not supposed to but, well, you're Christine Daee so I'll make an exception for you. Now what is his name?" the woman asked.

"His name is Erik, but I doubt he would have told you his real name. Perhaps you might remember him, though. He probably wore a cape to cover his face and more likely came very late or very early. He is a sort of mysterious fellow" Christine tried to explain to the best of her capabilities.

"And you said he bought some of that fabric on display?" she asked.

"Yes, the one on the very left" she answered.

"Well, it is very popular and I have had many customers who bought it. As a matter of fact, I have only a few feet left of it. But I do remember a very strange gentleman who came about 2 months ago. Why, I believe he was the very first to buy it. He wasn't wearing a cape but he was wearing a mask and very fancy clothes. It was very spooky. He came at about twilight, I remember clearly. When I asked for his address to send the fabric to, he glared at me so that I just handed him the purchase and he left. He didn't give me a name either" she explained.

"And you know nothing else that might help me?" Christine asked hopeful.

The woman focused as if trying to remember anything.

"Wait! For a month or so I have seen a man with a mask who regularly walks by this street and buys from a stand not too many steps away from my humble shop. I had never connected both men since this one comes dressed very differently- not fancy at all like the other gentleman who came. That is all I can think of. I'm sorry I can't be more help" she apologized.

"That's quite alright. On the contrary, you have helped me very much. Thank you" Christine said with a smile and left the shop.

She immediately saw what she was looking for- the stand. It was the same she had seen earlier.

Sitting by it was an old man she took to be the farmer who grew these goods. He was resting his head on his hand and seemed to be falling asleep.

She walked forth.

"Hello, there" Christine tried to catch the man's attention.

He woke up with a jump.

"I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep. Now, how can I help you, young lady? I assure you, you won't find fresher vegetables or tastier fruits in the streets of Paris! I might even make you a deal for being so pretty" the man smiled a grin full of yellow and broken teeth.

"I'm not in the market for food today but I will pay you if you can help me" Christine asked. The woman before had been willing to help her for free since she had seen her on stage but she doubted the old man frequented the Opera.

"In, that case, then what can I do for you?" he asked interested.

Christine placed a few coins on the stand. She waited for the man to look at his bounty and put it on his pocket. His attention was now back to her.

"I've been told you frequently sell from your products to a man who wears a mask and comes at twilight?" she said.

"Yes, I do remember. Quite a strange fellow. He has an aura about him... so sad. He looks so miserable all the time, behind his mask. I can't see much of his face but his eyes only is enough to tell" he said looking away as if reliving the image in his head.

Christine felt a sting of remorse. Her angel was suffering and it was all her fault. She was now more decided than ever to find him, even if she had stay out all night.

"Yes, that's the man. Do you know where I can find him?" she pleaded.

"I think I do. Last week, he came as I was about to close up and go home. I sold him the rest of what I had left that day and started walking home. He always stayed about 30 feet ahead of me. It was as if I he were going to my home as well. But as I was in the outskirts of town he went left , down a solitary path and I went my way. I can show you as far as that if you like as I am almost to go home myself" the man offered kindly.

Christine felt a little insecure. It could be a trap. She knew nothing about this man. He could be lying for all she knew. But she had no time for fear. This was all she had and she had no choice but to trust if she was going to find him.

"I would gladly accept your help. Thank you so much" Christine accepted.

"But, Madame, I don't feel right at all about this. He seemed like a dangerous man and it is to be night soon. The way he directed himself, there aren't many people that way. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because I led you there" the man said looking genuinely worried. She could tell he was really looking for her and she wondered how she had ever doubted him.

"No, worries, kind monsieur, I know the man. He is my brother. I have been looking for him for months. He won't harm me" she lied about all of it except the last part. She knew Erik would never harm her.

As soon as the man was done taking his things she followed him out the city. They walked a bit and night was only minutes away when she said goodbye to old man. She started walking in the direction he had pointed and soon enough she saw a small shack.

That was how she had found Erik and how she was now waking up besides...

"Erik!" she gasped.

She had turned around waiting to see her lover and had found instead an empty space- in the bed and in her heart.

He had left her.

Tears rolled down her face now as she looked at the single red rose lying there beside her with a black bow tied to it.

He had left her and she knew why.

He had to.

They both knew why.

_Don't try to kill me now this isn't the end! _

_Rate the Chapter, please._

_5. The music of the night_

_4. The point of no return_

_3. The phantom of the Opera_

_2. All ask of you_

_1. Down once more/ Track down this murderer._

_Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone, once again, for all the reviews, they motivate me very much!_

**Chapter 3**

Raoul paced back and forth in his office. He had dark bags under his eyes and a major headache. He had woken up the day before to find that, not only was his bride-to-be gone, but no one had any clue to where she could be.

He had immediately gotten on the search. He had told the Paris police and had hired himself about 20 men to help look for her. She was widely known in all of Paris. Surely, finding her would be no obstacle.

He had proved himself wrong, though. He had suspected they would find her before noon, but they had spent the whole day on the search and nothing.

He had spent the day on the edge of having a heart attack. What if they didn't find her in time for the wedding? What would he tell the guests? And all the money he had spent on the wedding? Wasn't it enough that he was marrying her?

She should know she very lucky to marry him. She was way below him in rank, status, fortune. He was already going over so many rules of standard for gentlemen of his position by marrying a girl whose only qualities were how pretty she was and her achievements in the world of entertainment.

He was already frowned upon by his friends, family and companions. Did he also have to make it worse by announcing the wedding to be postponed because she had disappeared the day before? It was unacceptable.

Why, if he was rational at all, he would cancel it! He actually had a half mind to do it. The only thing stopping him was his affection for her, but even that was being challenged by her! How could he be expected to love a runaway bride!

Of, course, unless she had been kidnapped or something of some sort which meant she hadn't gone by her own will. Yes, that's exactly what he would tell everyone. A crazy fan had come and taken her. Of course, he would have to work on the details of his story. It had to be flawless! No one could doubt the veracity of it.

Once sunset had come the men took their leave and went home to their families but Raoul had kept on looking. At around midnight, he had given up though. The streets of Paris became dangerous at that time and he could be no help to her dead. Besides, if the wench had left him ,why should he risk his life for her?

The next morning he had sent the men out to look for her again. He had stayed in his study, though. He was already very tired and he couldn't look unfit the day of his wedding. The men should find her...

Just as these thoughts ran through his head, he heard his study door open brusquely. He turned around to find his fiancé standing in his door.

Her eyes were red and swollen as if she had been crying. Her curls were wildly out of control as if she hadn't brushed them at all. Her face was as if she had seen a ghost.

She looked down then up again.

"Raoul..." she tried to start but he interrupted her.

"Where in the world have you been?" he screamed like a maniac. "I have been looking for you everywhere! I was so close to having to cancel the wedding! What were you thinking?".

"Roaul, please, listen..." she tried to say.

"Yes, my ears are all open! Please, explain where you were!" he kept yelling.

She paused before speaking.

"Well, aren't you at least happy I'm safe?" she tried to calm him.

"What? Did you expect me to receive you with wide open arms? You ran away the day before our wedding! Do you know the position you put me in?" he shouted at her.

"Raoul! Don't speak to me like that" she said almost in tears. "What if I had been kidnapped? What if I had been hurt? Does any of that cross your mind right now? Do you care at all for me?" she wailed.

"Well, were you?" he asked.

"Kidnapped? No" she replied.

"I wish you had been" he said turning around not to face her anymore. Christine felt a knife stab her heart. "At least, that way, you wouldn't have ashamed me so" he said coldly. "Now, get! We're already late for the ceremony! Get ready!" He ordered still not looking at her.

"I can't, Raoul. I can't marry you" she said.

"Oh, for god's sake! Don't be foolish! You can't _not_ marry me! A quarrel isn't enough to break up a wedding!" he said now looking at her face.

A small sob escaped Christine's lips.

"It's not that! I just can't!" she tried to explain.

He walked across the room and gripped her arms and shook her.

"Then what! You have already tried my patience enough, Christine! Don't push it! You're lucky I'm still marrying you after all of this!" he yelled.

"I'm not pure, Raoul!" she said looking down, sobbing.

Raoul felt as if the air had been punched out of him. He quickly released her. His eyes opened wide open in disbelief.

"You... you... you can't mean..." Raoul stuttered.

"I do mean it" Christine said.

At last, Raoul seemed to fully understand. It set in.

His breathing suddenly got heavier and his anger reached its climax.

He slapped her across the face.

Christine let out a little cry.

Raoul's anger seemed to get the worse out of him. He took her chin and straightened her face again so she was facing him. He slapped her again.

He pushed her against the wall with extreme force.

"How could you?" he shouted in her face. "HUH! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" he said shaking her even harder.

Her lip was now bleeding.

"Raoul! Stop!" She cried out.

"WHO! WHO WAS IT!" he screamed.

Christine only looked down and bit her lip.

"ANSWER ME!" he spit in her face.

"Raoul, please, stop!" she kept saying.

Just at that moment Meg walked in.

The moment she saw what was happening she ran over to them.

"Raoul, leave her alone!" she tried to get him away from her.

"WHORE!" he went again.

His anger had completely taken over him and he was out of control. His eyes looked like a madman's. The veins in his neck were sticking out from his skin. His face had turned a dangerous red.

He had now taken Christine by her neck. Meg was unsuccessfully trying to aid her friend but with little accomplished.

The door was now open, though, and the commotion and the screams started to travel down the halls.

Soon, more people came and they attained to get him away from him.

"Let me go!" he said as he almost snarled at her.

Christine ran out of the room immediately and Meg behind her.

"Christine! What was that about?" Meg tried to keep up with her.

Christine only ran and ran desperately.

Her heels clicked with every step as she descended the stairs.

Her emotions were so muffled up! Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She couldn't get to the door fast enough. She could see confused servants who were going about their duties looking strangely at her. They had probably overheard of her disappearance and to see her run out the house in tears on the day of her wedding certainly was enough reason to be curious.

But she didn't care one bit what they thought. She just kept racing for the door.

She could hear Meg running behind her and calling out to her but she ignored it.

She needed to get OUT.

As she came running the butler opened the door with a worried look on his face.

"Good day, Madame" he said as Christine ran out. "Good day, Madame" he said as Meg ran after her out the door as well.

Christine felt lost. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She wanted to run to her beloved's arms but he had left her. She knew not where to find him or whether he would welcome her. She wanted to run to the Opera but it was much too far. She decided to just run somewhere she could be alone and cry.

She turned at the nearest alley she found.

She dropped to the floor and hugged her knees.

She was certainly glad to be rid of Raoul but the way he had treated her had hurt her so much.

She had expected him to be so relieved to find out she was ok, and to beg her once she said she couldn't marry him. She had pictured him on his knees kissing her hands asking her to reconsider her choice, while he told her how much he loved her.

But he did none of these things.

Did he love her at all?

She doubted so.

Any affection he might have felt for her before was completely gone. She felt rejected and worthless.

First, Erik had abandoned her and now Raoul had behaved so beastly.

How dare he say Erik was a monster? The monster was Raoul!

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed uncontrollably.

That's when Meg appeared by her side.

"Come, darling, Christine. Come home with us" Meg said asked she tried to help her up.

Christine didn't resist.

She let Meg grab her arm and pull her up and in a hug.

Christine cried on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Meg" Christine managed to say between sobs.

**Sorry about the short chapter. Incredibly enough, this chapter was very hard to write.**

**Well, well, well, when will our Phantom reappear? Hopefully next chapter! :D Stay tuned to find out!**

**But most importantly, Review!**

**And rate please! :)**

**5. Gerard Butler**

**4. Ramin Karimloo**

**3. Antonio Banderas**

**2. Hugh Panaro**

**1. Michael Crawford**

_**(by the way, Michael Crawford is Amazing as well, just like all phantoms, I just like the rest better, Don't mean to offend anyone if you disagree)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and all the Gerard Butler's! They really inspire me and help me go on. I wanted to apologize for last chapter. It was pointed out to me that Raoul was out of character and when I looked at it, indeed he was. I apologize again. This is one of the things that I try to avoid the most but this just slipped me. This is my first POTO fanfic so I'm still getting used to writing about it so, please, bear with me. :(_

**Chapter 4**

Christine felt her feet fail her. Meg's arm was of great support but she felt herself crumbling down despite it.

Meg had found her by the alley after she had run out of Raoul's home. They had cried for a little bit and then Meg helped her get walking. This roads were familiar. She knew they were on their way to Madame Giry's house.

Thankfully, Meg hadn't asked about what had happened. Christine was sure that she must be dying to know but she appreciated her silence. She didn't feel ready to talk about it. Her legs still felt weak from the encounter with her ex-fiancé. Her heart still pounded in her chest. Her face was still wet from the tears. She hadn't looked at her arms but she imagined the bruises.

She kept looking at her feet as she walked. If only Erik were here with her. She just wanted to run to his arms and forget about the world. She had given up everything for him only so he could disappear. But she now realized she had given up nothing worth of value. If she had to live in poverty for the rest of her life, she knew she would still be happier without Raoul. If only she could share that life, any life, with Erik.

She still had her singing, which she loved. But how could she enjoy it? Had it not been for Erik she wouldn't sing. She would still be a simple chorus girl and a dancer at the Opera, noticed by no one, not even by Raoul, for hadn't it been for her great performance replacing La Carlota, he would have never even seen her there.

She had only sang to please him and because of him she was the singer she was today. Because of him she had learned to love music. For what was music if he wasn't there to hear it and admire it. What was the Opera without its Phantom. It held no affection from her without him in it.

Ever since he'd left, the Opera had been very peaceful and uneventful. She hated it. Every time she walked in she felt lost. She felt something missing and it made her want to go home. She'd always believed the Opera to be her home. But without the Erik it felt empty as if it were just another building in Paris. Nothing could fill the void in her heart.

There was no home without Erik.

Erik _was _home.

It was warm there, in his arms. When she had found him she felt whole again. She knew she could never part him. She knew she could never be happy without him.

There was nothing out there for her if he wasn't part of it.

She lay in Meg's bed, thinking of her love. From Meg's breathing she could tell she was asleep. She knew not how long she had been laying there waiting for sleep to conquer her. It had to be well past midnight. She tossed and turned but could not find sleep. She tried to think of happy thoughts that would help drift away to sleep but could not. All that seemed exist in her mind was Erik and she could think of nothing else. She would bring back the memories of him. The first time she had seen him as they sang walking down to his lair. It had been so magnificent. She had been under a spell she didn't want break. Then she thought of the song he had written and sung for her that night. The time they sung Don Juan Triumphant together- The Point Of No Return. She wanted to relive these moments. Then she thought of what she had done. She had betrayed him. She had hurt him so much. Oh, how she wished she could take it all back! That sixteen year old who had been afraid and had let Raoul influence her so much. IF she could only do it all over again se wouldn't let herself be so foolish. Maybe if she hadn't done so she wouldn't be where she was. She had tried to get back to Angel. She had even found him. But he had left her. Of course he had. Why would he want her anymore. She had rejected him and broken his heart. He had accepted her that night. She had even believed he loved he. She thought she had seen that love in his eyes that night- the same adoration that had been there before and that now was in her eyes as well. But then why had he left? He had surely straitened his thoughts and wanted nothing to do with her. But how could she go on without him?

She cried again that night. She knew not whether it was the tenth or twentieth or the hundredth. She wished her tears would bring him back.

But he _had _loved her once. She couldn't give up. Not when her happiness depended on him alone.

She wished she knew what to do. She wished she knew the answer to this riddle- how to fix her mistakes.

Or how she would explain everything to Madame Giry and Meg.

She watched Meg sleep peacefully. Oh, how she wished she could as well! Sleep would offer her some peace and rest. She needed it. Her mind felt blogged and about to explode. She wanted a break from her worries.

Slowly she started drifting into sleep but the moment she did her dreams only revolved around Erik. She dreamt she kept losing him over and over again. She finally awoke after only sleeping for two unrestful hours.

She turned her head to look outside the window. She could see dawn approaching and the rays of the sun rising. It gave her hope.

In a few hours Meg and Madame Giry would awake. She decided she might as well get up now.

She got dressed and started walk about the house looking for some form of employment.

She decided to sweep the floors. Once she was done she could hear Meg and Madame Giry moving upstairs so she went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. When they appeared in the kitchen they seemed surprised to see Christine there.

"I made us some breakfast. I hope you don't mind" Christine said as she out some plates for them on the table.

"Oh, thank you, dear. But, really, you needn't have bothered" Madame Giry said.

They sat down and started eating but Madame Giry could tell something was amiss. She looked at Meg and saw in her face that she agreed.

"Darling, this is very nice and all but what motivated you?" Madame Giry asked.

Christine paused but still looked at her plate.

"Well, I woke early so I decided I might as well do something" Christine said nervously.

"Christine, you know, you can have all the time you need but if you decide you want to tell us, you know we will always support you, whatever it is" Madame Giry said as she reached across the table to take her hand.

Christine nods as she tries to hold back tears.

Her head whirls as she tries to judge whether she should tell them what happened or not or whether she should tell them some other story.

But she can hold it in no longer.

The tears run down her face and Meg and Madame Giry run to her and embrace her.

Christine, all defenses down, tells everything.

Once she is done telling the whole story, Meg and Madame Giry looked like statues.

Madame Giry brings her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, dear" she says, out of words.

**I know, I know, short chapter, also not my best. This was needed, though, for my plot. Sorry to disappoint those who wanted a glimpse of Erik :) not yet. Next chapter maybe? :0 I promise it will be better than this one. But for now review...**

**...And Rate!**

**5. Musical**

**4. Movie**

**3. Book**

**2. Comic**

**1. Radio**

**(In case anyone is wondering these are just the different ways that POTO has adapted but not the only ones)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for taking forever to update. These past few days have been crazy and I haven't had time for a thing :( not even for my phantastic reviewers who wish me to update :D. But it's finally here!_

_All your reviews... Ahh, truly, I don't deserve such perfect reviewers! You were all so nice! :( I can't believe you guys gave me so many Musicals for last chapter even though I totally hated it and did it in a rush! Thank you so much, though! They mean so much to me! Love you all!_

_In response to one of my reviewers- yes, the title is a song from the musical sequel but this isn't the sequel. I am just borrowing the songs and the song tittles._

_You might also find quite some singing in this chapter. Sorry, I was in a Musical mood. Ok, Ok, I'll shut up now._

**Chapter 5**

Not too deep into Bois de Boulogne, rested a man, uncomfortably. His head was rested on a rock covered with moss. All around him was the wilderness of the forest. About a mile away was a lake where Parisians of high class sometimes went and had their fancy picnics when they felt in need of some time outdoors.

The sun was rising in the sky and from its position it was evident it was sometime around 9 o'clock in the morning.

The trees rose above the man's head and seemed so far up. They had a majestic look about them that gave them a look of grandness and magnificence. They stood robust and strong. Their trunks, covered in moss, mushrooms and vines, indicated age and almost wisdom, if they hadn't been just wood and leaves.

But few people would notice such a thing about mere trees. Only an artist would. He would see past the insignificance and see something beautiful. They would see past the moldy old tree bark and the strange shapes of the branches that twisted and deformed against each other after the years.

But sadly, Parisians, they weren't the type to see the beauty underneath. _The world_ wasn't the type to see the beauty underneath. What was handsome and pleasing to the eye on the outside was accepted and recognized but what wasn't was rejected and thrown aside.

These were the thoughts of the solitary man as he looked at the sky from where he laid.

As always, when he was alone, some new tune or other would come to his mind.

From his lips escaped the hummed tune. Then he tried putting lyrics to it.

**(A/N: I take no credit for the lyrics following. They belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Love Never Dies.)**

_"Have you ever yearned to go_

_Past the world you think you know?_

_Been enthralled to the call_

_Of the beauty underneath?" _he sang in a low murmur.

He paused, thinking of what the next verses would be.

_"Have you let it draw you in_

_Past the place where dreams begin?_

_Felt the full breathless pull_

_Of the beauty underneath?"_

He was in full potential now. Once he started a song, the rest came to him altogether. He couldn't stop.

_"When the dark unfolds its wings_

_Do you sense the strangest things?_

_Things no one would ever guess_

_Things mere words cannot express?_

_Do you find yourself beguiled_

_By the dangerous and wild?_

_Do you feed on the need_

_For the beauty underneath?_

_Have you felt your senses served_

_And surrendered to the urge?_

_Have been hooked as you looked at the_

_At the beauty underneath?_

_When you stare behind the night_

_Can you glimpse its primal might?_

_Might you hunger to possess _

_Hunger that you can't repress?_

_It's the music in your head_

_Have you followed where it led_

_And been graced with a taste_

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_Does it fill your every sense_

_Is it terribly intense?_

_Tell me you need it too_

_Need the beauty underneath_

_When it lifts its voice and sings_

_Don't you feel amazing things?_

_Things you know you can't confess_

_Thing you thirst for nonetheless_

_You can feel the lift!_

_You've no fear of the beauty underneath_

_You can face it!_

_You can take it!_

_You see through to the beauty underneath"_

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He thought she didn't but she had. She had seen past all. She had seen the beauty underneath.

Why else would she have gone through the trouble of finding him? Could his angel have really seen through to the beauty underneath?

If so, then he couldn't give up, not now. He had to find her.

-Somewhere in Paris-

Christine stood in front of the mirror in Meg's room. She had gotten ready to go back to the Opera to work.

They had given her quite some time off so she could spend it away in her honeymoon but there was no honeymoon. She had called and they had welcomed her back early. She would go back there today. They had rehearsing that day.

Once she had arrived everyone welcomed her back. Some gave her encouraging looks. Some gave her pity looks and some looked at her in confusion.

She ignored all. After all, she was there to work.

Her pain shot through her voice as she did poorly in rehearsing that day. Everyone could see it. Her mood and spirit was down and it was showing in her performances.

When it was over, she retired to her chamber.

She had been holding in her feelings in front of everyone. She had been forced to wear a mask- a facade. She didn't want to show her sadness.

But she was no longer in front of everyone. Melancholy invaded her and she remembered a song she had heard once.

**(A/N: I take no credit for the lyrics following. They belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Love Never Dies.)**

_"Who knows when love begins_

_Who knows what makes it start_

_One day it's simply there_

_Alive inside your heart" _she sang softly but with all her heart.

_"It slips into your thoughts_

_It infiltrates your soul_

_It takes you by surprise_

_Then seizes full control_

_Try to deny it_

_And try to protest_

_But love won't let you go_

_Once you've been possessed_

_Love never dies_

_Love never falters_

_Once it has spoken_

_Love is yours_

_Love never fades_

_Love never alters_

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures_

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures_

_And soon as you submit_

_Surrender flesh and bone_

_That love takes on a life_

_Much bigger than your own_

_It uses you at whim_

_And drives you to despair_

_And forces you to feel_

_More joy than you can bear_

_Love gives you pleasure_

_And love brings you pain_

_And yet when both are gone_

_Love will still remain_

_Once it has spoken_

_Love is yours_

_Love never dies_

_Love never alters_

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures_

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love never dies_

_Love will continue_

_Love keeps on beating_

_When you're gone_

_Love never dies_

_Once it is in you_

_Love may be fleeting_

_Love lives on_

_Love may be fleeting_

_Love lives on" _she hit the final note with great feeling.

But little did she know that on the other side of her door there were people listening the whole while. At first, it was just a ballerina who had been passing by. When she heard Christine singing this song with such feeling, she had stopped to hear. Many had seen as she did this and had come to witness whatever had stopped the girl by her door. Little by little, a small group had gathered around to listen.

When she had finished everyone had been speechless. Finally, the maestro burst in.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravisima!" he clapped his hands together. "Oh, Christine! That was magnificent! You were perfect! Oh, you sing like that on Opening Night and we will have one of the finest performances this Opera has ever witnessed! Yes, yes, I will find a way or another to put in that song! You simply must sing it!" and with that he walked out and everyone with him.

She was alone once again, left with her thoughts. She looked towards her left, at herself in the mirror. She saw tear run down her cheek in her reflection. Looking at the glass she couldn't help but remember how it once had been an entrance to a music realm. Then she thought she saw some sort of transparency in the mirror.

Could it be? Could the passageway still be there? It seemed impossible but she had to try.

She stood and picked up her skirt. Her heart beat wildly at the thought of walking through that mirror.

She slowly stepped towards it. Her hand went up and she brushed her fingers against it.

This was the moment.

She pushed. And there it was... the passageway. It looked a bit different. It was as dusty as ever but you could see the remains of the crowds who came for her when she had been taken by the Phantom and then "rescued" by Raoul.

She wanted to tell her foot to cross and step into it but she couldn't. Her breaths came in and out in a shallow way as her heart raced. What would it be like to go back?

She held no hope of finding Erik there, she knew that.

But she felt as bewitched to go in as she felt months before. Eyes wide, hands freezing cold, heart speeding, her foot went up and crossed the space between her and the long dark hallway.

Candle in hand she advanced. Once she had crossed she realized she had been holding her breath. She looked around and noticed the very same candles she had seen the first time she had come. They were lined up against the wall on what seemed to be human arms. They weren't moving this time nor were they on fire. She took careful steps as she went farther.

She heard flapping and gasped. She raised her candle higher in the air to discover a bat. She didn't remember seeing bats before. Maybe rats but never bats. That reminded her of how desolated the place was.

She reached the spiral staircase. She looked back and could only see a faint light from her dressing room. Then she looked bellow and saw the deep darkness that flooded the whole place. She felt afraid.

Then she remembered the song Erik had sang to her about darkness. He taught her not to fear it but embrace it. She tried to calm down but couldn't so she decided to sing the song as she descended.

She summed up all her courage.

**(A/N: I take no credit for the lyrics following. They belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Phantom of the Opera.)**

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation"_ she barely whispered. She breathed in and trembled. The light from her candle almost went out form the shaking of her hands. She gulped.

_"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination" _she sang a little louder. Her voice echoed against the walls making a beautiful, almost angelic sound.

_"Silently the senses abandon their defenses" _she sang almost as loud as she could. She could feel the fear disappear. She felt thrilled and excited. She wanted to go down those stairs.

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender" _

Full courage on, she raised her voice even louder as she descended the stairs almost running. She continued now, singing the song the way it should be sang- no more fear, no holding back.

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night"_

She felt no longer scared of the darkness around her. She loved it and was fascinated by it. She hurried even more wanting to get to the lake and the Phantom's lair faster.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar" _she held the last note perfectly.

_"And you'll live as you've never lived before" _she sang as she twirled. Her curls flew in the air and her skirt as well. Her heart felt almost happy.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a brand new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to" _she stopped. She was at the lake now. But there was something missing.

The boat.

**Now, where could the boat be? This author doesn't know O.o**

**I guess you'll have to wait and find out! :D**

**Not too proud of this chapter, I admit. Too short. Forgive me? :(**

**In the mean time REVIEW and RATE please**

**5. Beneath a Moonless Sky**

**4. Till I hear you sing**

**3. The Beauty Underneath**

**2. Love Never Dies**

**1. Why does she love me**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for all your reviews everyone! Keep them coming! And if you have any questions or complaints please let me know and I will do my best to fix them :) I love it when you speak your mind and I welcome all kid of criticism. It helps me get better and improve my stories so don't be shy! Thank you for all the Beneath a Moonless Sky's! I love you all! And for those who just can't wait for the fluff ;) don't worry there will be plenty! Just give it some time! :D Here's a longer chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 6**

Raoul hadn't left the house since Christine's visit. He was crawling in anger and wouldn't even leave his room in embarrassment.

His servants came in and out only to bring him food and his bath. Due to his mood they were all scared of him and tried by all costs not to have to be the ones to go in his room.

It was Lily's turn. Almost all the servants had already taken their turns in going inside but she hadn't yet. Just the thought of it made the hair in her neck stand up. She had only been hired 3 weeks, ago. There had been great fuss in the house as the young master was getting everything ready for his wedding. She had met his bride to be and she was just an angel. She was so agreeable and also pretty! She had to admit her young master couldn't have chosen better for she matched him in beauty and temper. He was just as handsome and even though he could get out of control, as he had done the day his wedding got canceled, she was sure he could be very sweet if he chose to.

She understood why he behaved the way he did. She probably would have, too. She didn't know the particulars of the event but she knew the bride had gone missing the day before and appeared the day of her wedding early in the morning. She had crossed her on the way to his office and she looked quite out of sorts. She had heard screams and had heard from other servants he had gotten out of control and almost hurt her. The wedding had been off from that moment.

She died of curiosity to know what the whole affair had been about. She knew would she ask she might be fired and it frightened her but her curiosity was bigger.

She walked from the kitchen with the tray for his lunch. She tried to calm her nerves for she didn't know much of what she would find as she had only what she had heard from the other servants. They had said he was in a very bad state and the whole room was trashed.

She felt pity for the man. How horrible he must feel.

She slowly pushed the door open with her shoulder a few inches. She didn't dare look.

"Master De Chagny?" she called. "I have your lunch" she said almost whispering.

She heard his coarse voice respond.

"Come in".

She walked in looking at her feet as she was too scared to look around. But out of the corner of her eye she could see much of the lighter furniture had been thrown around.

Her heart ached for him. What he must be suffering!

She placed down the tray and thought of coming out as soon as she did so but something stopped her. She wanted to help him. She was scared out of her wits but she somehow still managed to stay inside.

She decided to start by picking up some of the wreckage.

She started with the clothes that were thrown around, but all this time, never meeting his eyes.

Raoul was bewildered by her behavior. All the servants would come in and out as fast as they could as if they were scared of him and they had reason to be! But this girl hadn't. Wasn't she afraid of him?

She looked about 17 or 18. She had to be either stupid or very brave. Or both.

"You may leave now" he said.

He waited for her to run out of the room but she just kept at her task as if she hadn't heard him. Maybe she hadn't. He spoke louder.

"I said you may leave now!" he said menacingly.

Lily felt herself almost tremble at the sound of his voice. She was scared but she wouldn't let him know. She kept picking up more clothes and folding them.

Raoul decided to scream louder and scare her off but decided against it. After all his room could use a little fixing around.

He started picking at his food but his eyes would wander at her. He couldn't understand her. Why hadn't she left?

Lily felt a little better as she saw he gave up and let her stay. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. He had started eating but his eyes would go to her often to observe what she did.

Raoul was marveled at this girl. He had to ask her.

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked in a passive tone.

"Monsieur?" she answered and finally raised her head to meet his eyes.

His heart jumped at the sight of her eyes. They were so beautiful. She had deep gray eyes surrounded by long, thick black eyelashes and such a gentle expression on her face.

If she wasn't a servant he might have found himself in danger.

"Why didn't you leave when I asked you to? he asked again.

She looked down again and continued her chore.

"Your room, Monsieur. It is in a state the room of a young man of your position shouldn't be found in" she answered in a thick accent. It intrigued Raoul. He could swear her accent was English and it sounded refined, almost as if she were noble but what would an English lady be doing here in Paris working as a servant? Yet, the way she spoke... It was unmistakable.

"Girl, what's your name?" he asked her.

"It is Lily, monsieur" she answered.

"Lily what?" he insisted.

"Pardon?" and there it was again. No servant would use that word.

"Your full name! What is your full name, I say!" he was annoyed now. She was trying to hide it for some reason.

"I fail to see the significance of" she was interrupted.

"Tell me your full name! I demand you!" he said. How dare she not answer his question. She was obviously not used to being ordered about.

She looked straight at him and there was a little annoyance in her eyes, behind the obedience.

"Lily Canouville" she answered dutifully.

Her eyes wouldn't meet his as she answered. Yes, she was hiding something.

"Like I said, I want your _full _name" he said with a glare that was meant to intimidate her.

She was caught. She knew it. The servants hadn't noticed anything in her accent and her manner of speaking as they were only servants. But he was surely to notice. Oh, why hadn't she left when he asked her?

"Lady Lillian Canouville Fitzroy of Alchemy" she said through her teeth with her hands crossed across her chest.

Raoul looked at his food and laughed.

"And what is an English lady doing in Paris and working as a _servant_, no less?" he asked amused. He couldn't wait to hear her story.

As he already knew who she was she had no reason for the formality anymore.

"I simply did not want to marry some boring, old Lord and bow and smile for the rest of my life while having tea parties with other boring Ladies of my social standing and attending boring parties thrown by the same said Ladies. I wanted to travel, see the world" she said and a little attitude escaped her voice, ready to strike and defend her reasons where he question them or think them ridiculous as everyone she had told them to had done.

She realized, then, that now that he knew who she really was he would give her in to the police and they would take her back to her horrid family and her boring life, and not only that, but she would have to put up with all the gossip and looks from everyone.

She resumed her work and her position as an obedient maid.

"Please, don't turn me in" she begged in humbleness.

"Turn you in? What for? You make an incredible servant!" he said amused.

The blood boiled in her veins. He was making fun of her.

"No, really, get out now and take the rest of the food back to the kitchen. I must get dressed now. There is some business I must take care of" he said more serious, then.

She left this time but as she walked down to the kitchen holding his tray she couldn't help a smile on her face.

**1 Hour Later **

Raoul, now fully dressed and sitting in his carriage, directed himself towards the Opera he was still the patron of.

During the days he had spent in bed, he had a lot of time for reflection. He was still angry at Christine. She had used him and played him. He couldn't blame her for loving another better than him but he did blame her for leading him on. If her feelings for that thing overcame her feelings for him then why did she have to wait until their very wedding day to make those sentiments known?

It hadn't been fair to him.

And it wasn't fair that after all that he had done for her, that she would still leave him for that beast. No, he would find him. And even though he knew he had more chances of dying than of surviving he had nothing else to live for anyways.

He had decided it. He would kill The Phantom as if it was the last thing he did.

That was why he had gotten out of bed and was now on his way to the Opera. He wasn't all stupid. He knew he wouldn't find him there, not after all that had happened, but he might find some clue or some information as to where he was now or where to find him.

If anyone knew anything it would be Madame Giry or maybe Meg but he knew better. They wouldn't give him that information, patron or not. They seemed to have some sort of devotion towards that thing that he just didn't understand.

He would go underneath the Opera, to his lair. He knew how to get there. And if his search was unsuccessful, then he would address the two women. He could always threaten them with firing them. He didn't actually own the place but he was its patron. Andre and Richard would do it if he asked them to.

His carriage stopped in front of the grand entrance. He got out but instead of going through the main door he went through the stables and around. He would surely find some back entrance of some sort. He didn't want his presence to be known just yet.

In fact, there was such a door and he found it. It was a bit rusty but he opened with a little struggle and no more.

He took a peek inside. He had certainly never been in this part of the building. He found himself in a dusty hallway. There were webs on the roof and several parts of some stage production or other lay around.

They had obviously not been used for years. He wondered they hadn't thrown them away after all.

He walked with careful not to trip over them or brake one. After a few steps he saw a door. It had a name on top. An old performer, probably, who hadn't worked there for some time and her room hadn't been assigned to anyone else, probably forgotten, too.

So that meant he was near the dressing rooms.

_Perfect._

The only entrance he knew of to the Phantom's lair was through Christine's dressing room. He hoped and prayed everyone was rehearsing. God forbid they find him lurking around the place, or worse, what if Christine happened to be back to work and in it?

At the end of the hallway he found himself in a familiar place.

Why, her room couldn't be too far. He remembered this place now.

It all seemed very quiet so everyone seemed to be in rehearsing as he had hoped.

After walking some more he finally found it. Not wanting to take any risks he knocked first.

Silence.

He knocked again just to be sure.

Silence, once again.

He opened the door to reveal an empty room. He had no time to waste. She could come back any minute.

He crossed the room in a few steps and pushed open the mirror. He placed it back to look as if he hadn't even touched it.

He took out his lighter.

_Candles!_

He took one and lit it up. His other hand on his waist, ready to take out his sword if he needed to.

There was a certain spookiness about the place that gave him goose bumps. He couldn't shake the feeling that at some moment the Phantom would pop out of some corner with his lasso and end his life.

He remembered Madame Giry's words.

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes._

He raised the arm he held the candle with to have it exactly at the level of his eyes.

He hated the man but he had to recognize how dangerous he was and how careful he must be. One single foolish act could cost him his life.

He had reached the end of the hallway by then and was descending the stairs. Step by step he took them as fast he could without falling.

He could almost feel the Phantom's breathing in the back of his neck. He could almost hear the swish of his lasso as it captured his neck. He could almost see in the dark in front of him the reflection of the white half-mask. He could almost see the highlights the candle made on his cape as it crossed in front of him.

The man truly was a ghost.

It seemed as if he would never reach the bottom of the stairs when he saw the tinkling of the water and the still boat on the dark, pitch-black waters.

It all looked so different from when he had come down the first time.

The Phantom was of darkness but he had had candles everywhere for illumination.

He could see no light beyond that of his own candle.

He swiftly crossed the lake and reached the shore. There were still some old candles from his time there and he lighted them up with his fire. Once the place was a little more kindled he took a look around. He didn't know whether it was better now or before.

Every shadow seemed to resemble that of a man... the Phantom.

He hadn't had time to admire the place the time he had come before. He had had more pressing business at the time.

He could see the man truly was an artist.

There seemed to be paintings of all types and colors of Christine- her face, her figure. It was as if she haunted the place.

There was even a wax statue that resembled her perfectly.

There were crashed mirrors and to one side _his _organ.

He walked over to it. It was a flawless piece of art- the design, everything. He didn't doubt the Phantom had even made it himself. His taste was impeccable, he had to admit.

Just then his heart jumped.

There was a voice. He could hear it. It was far away. His mind searched for what it could be.

The wind? What wind? There was no wind down there!

Just then his muscles relaxed a bit. It was Christine's voice. It was unmistakable now that it was closer.

_Closer. It was close!_

_Was she coming? Or was she trapped down here? Had she gone back to that beast and he had brought her here? If so, where was he?_

He listened closely as the voice came closer.

Yes, it came from above.

She was coming down here.

**So... Like? I know, I know, it was a Raoul spoonful. Or more like a whole dinner with nine courses! I'm sorry about it but I needed it in order for the plot to go on smoothly. As you can see, I will incorporate a little of more of Raoul than usual. :( I just feel bad he always gets the sad ending when people write E/C fanfics so I wanted to do something different. I mean, he isn't **_**so **_**bad after all, is he? But no worries, his storyline won't be extensive or overshadow Erik's. That will never happen. You will be seeing a little more of Lily. She will become an important character in the story, more or less. If you **_**would **_** like to read a little more of Raoul's storyline, let me know, but I doubt you will. In any case REVIEW**

**and RATE!**

**5. Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**4. Gaston Leroux**

**3. Lon Chaney**

**2. Samuel Hoffenstein**

**1. Gerry O'Hara**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews! I liked that you guys found the characterization of Raoul was much better. I really tried very hard. I'm at that point of the story where my inspiration is at its worst so forgive me if the next few chapters take a little longer to be posted. I think this may be my best story yet, and I don't want to ruin it by hurrying it up or just writing down whatever. I hope you can understand. I know you are impatient for the fluff to come but please be patient with me. I can't hurry a story. It must go through all of the stages, sadly. I'm sorry to say but this isn't the last you will see of Raoul but it won't be a lot, either, or unpleasant, I think. Anyway, read the chapter, already ;)_

**Chapter 7**

Christine had been so wrapped in the music she had failed to notice she was at the bottom of the stairs and at the lake. But only then did she see that something was missing.

There was no boat.

But... it didn't make sense...

Her gaze flew to the other side of the lake. She saw lit candles.

_Erik!_

She couldn't believe it! She had found him!

She looked harder and noticed the missing boat approaching her. There was a figure in it!

_He's coming!_ she thought excited.

She couldn't hold her excitement as she contemplated her lover coming to her.

But as it drew nearer, she thought she saw something amiss.

The figure seemed to be about the appropriate height but not exactly. He stood a little crouching, too. He seemed to have a skinnier frame as well. She was used to Erik's powerful built. Maybe he had lost weight? But, no, she had seen him not too many days ago on their romantic encounter. He had been as muscled as ever.

No, this wasn't her angel.

The figure was now not 15 feet away and she could indentify it. A chill ran down her spine and the hairs in the back of her neck stood up. Her heart jumped and a gasp escaped her lips.

_Raoul._

She turned on her heel as fast as she could. Her cape flew in the air as she took the stairs up faster than before. Her palpitations where like the thrumming wings of a caged bird. She felt waves of heat and cold simultaneously enfold her body. She could hear Raoul's clear voice call after her and it seemed to be getting closer. Her breath came in quickened paces as her body tried to accomplish what her mind told it.

The steps were excruciating as she tried to take them in speed.

_Faster. Faster. Faster!_

She could feel her legs wobble as they struggled to keep up. She knew not where from but her body seemed capable of pulling out energy from where there was none.

Darkness surrounded her as the flame in her candle had been blown out long ago by the wind. She couldn't help but feel as if Raoul's fingers almost grabbed her hair. Were they?

He kept calling out to her but she wasn't about to stop. His steps echoed in the walls along with hers.

He was very close, now. She could hear it. He would grab her at any moment and she couldn't go any faster. She felt her body run out of initiative and power.

She had to go faster! Her heart seemed to have climbed up to her throat now, and she breathed with difficulty.

She could tell there wasn't many steps left. She had to make it! But with every step it seemed to be the last in her. She was exhausted and her legs were giving in.

_Only a few more steps!_

She had drained every possible resource in her.

_Only a few more!_

She wanted her feet to keep moving but they wouldn't obey. She was beaten and her feet finally gave in as she tripped and fell.

Her shallow breaths came in and out even faster as her body tried to recover but couldn't

She couldn't get up. She couldn't feel her legs. She yelled at them but they wouldn't move. She was trapped. She turned around in the floor to face him.

She just stood there as a statue, like a monument frozen for eternity. The fear she felt was a being in itself because it wasn't just in her it was all around her...

The dark silhouette in front of her had stopped.

She could hear his deep breaths and see his chest and shoulders rise and fall violently.

She was almost at the point of crying.

"What do you want!" she said as her voice broke and a few little cries cut loose.

Her own chest rose and fell fiercely.

"Please, Raoul, leave me alone" she said now as she turned her face away from him so he might not see the frightened tears that rolled down her cheeks.

He finally spoke.

"I want nothing with you" he said.

A bewildered gaze crossed Christine's face.

"I.. I don't understand" she said.

"After what you did to me, I want nothing with you!" he screamed with disdain.

She waited for him to continue.

"It's your pet I want. Where's the monster!" he wanted to force out of her.

"I don't know" she said disgusted. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you" she simply stated.

"Look, Christine, you have seen me out of control. I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me where he is" he tried a little nicer but still menacingly.

She shook her head.

"I. Don't. Know. I wish I did, but I don't" she said bitter.

Raoul stayed quiet for a second then laughed out loud.

"Oh, so he left you didn't he?" he laughed at her. "Your monster left you? Well, well, well, now that is something I hadn't expected" he said. "So it seems he is an unfeeling animal after all!" he said amused.

"He isn't an animal. He is more than a man. The man you will never be!" she said and spit his shoe.

"Christine, don't test my patience!" he raised his voice.

He raised his hand in the air but suddenly a light invaded the narrow hallway.

He covered his eyes and Christine rolled over too see what it was.

"Who's there!" Madame Giry cried out from the other side.

Christine's soul came back to her body at the sound of that voice and stood up with her energies recovered at the light of hope.

"Madame!" she pleaded and ran to her.

"Christine! What are you doing here, child?" Madame Giry asked astonished.

As Christine reached her and hugged her she saw the tears in her face.

Her gaze ran from her to the man she now noticed and it turned into a glare.

"Monsieur, you may be the patron of this Opera but you are not allowed to run around scaring and threatening our stars!" she said strongly.

Raoul crossed the space between them.

He looked at both of them deciding how to proceed.

He simply said nothing and walked out the room.

He walked fast as he advanced to his carriage, not through the back anymore but right through the Opera.

Ballerinas jumped and gasped at the sight of him. They hadn't seen him come in. Where had he come from?

Some just stared curiously at his furrowed eyebrows and the discontent in his face.

He raced through the whole place as he avoided eye contact with anyone and everyone.

He got in his carriage and ordered the driver to take him home.

So many thoughts flooded his head he didn't know what to think.

Seeing Christine again had been like a half-healed wound that had been forced open again.

So she wasn't with the scoundrel, then.

He was glad. He wanted her to feel the same he had felt when she had abandoned and betrayed him. He wanted her to suffer the same pain he was feeling.

He looked restless for a method or an antidote to remedy it but knew none.

He wanted to get drunk but he knew that that wasn't the answer. He thought he would find someone else but didn't want to.

No, he would only rest and find peace once he had killed the freak.

He would not cease.

-Somewhere in Paris-

Erik was sitting inside his old shack.

It was the last place he had seen her and decided it was the best place to start.

Looking around he remembered the last night he had spent here.

He had been such a fool.

How could he have let her go once she was his?

He wanted to beat himself senseless.

There was no guarantee that she would take him now, not after what he had done to her.

Indecision ripped his heart apart as his insecurities ate him alive.

But he couldn't let himself stop. Even if she never wanted to see him again and threw the door in his face, he could accept all the rejection but he had to try. He could never live with himself wondering what if...

He felt so empty without her. He would never be complete again.

Music soothed him and right now he was going mad. He had to concentrate. He wished he had his organ here so he could play something.

So he sang instead.

"The day starts, the day ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in, pacing the floor  
The moments creep,  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you sing" the tune was heartbreaking and his voice was like the howl of a wolf at the moon. His voice, flawless, flooded the room and the atmosphere resonant.

"And weeks pass, and months pass  
Seasons fly  
Still you don't walk through the door  
And in a haze  
I count the silent days  
Till I hear you sing once more." his voice went high and low perfectly. No angel could equal the magnificence and grandeur of his singing.

"And sometimes at night time  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air

And years come, and years go  
Time runs dry  
Still I ache down to the core  
My broken soul  
Can't be alive and whole  
Till I hear you sing once more

And music, your music  
It teases at my ear  
I turn and it fades away and you're not here

Let hopes pass, let dreams pass  
Let them die  
Without you, what are they for?  
I'll always feel  
No more than halfway real  
Till I hear you sing once more"

He had to find her and hear her voice. He had to.

HIs mind clear again and full of determination he put his mask and cape on and conducted himself into the fierce streets of Paris.

-Somewhere else in Paris-

Raoul walked through the main door of his house.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur" his butler received him.

Raoul only ignored the old man and raced for his room.

He banged the door wide open and was surprised to find his room spotless. He looked again and perceived a beautiful girl dusting his bedside table.

The shock almost made him forget what was on his mind.

"Lily" he just said.

He had forgotten all about the English runaway Lady. She was still in his room determined to make it presentable and fit.

"Monsieur, I'm sorry I haven't finished. I had to fulfill the rest of my duties before finishing you room" she explained.

He was surprised. The girl was truly hardworking and assiduous for a spoiled noble missus.

His mood almost immediately relaxed at the sight of her.

She was very pretty, even in servant clothes. He wondered what she would look like dressed decently.

"Why do you dress like that?" he said looking at the garbs she was wearing.

"I'm a servant, Monsieur" she said as if it was so obvious.

"But you're a Lady" he said.

"Yet, I am here" she said in that darling accent of hers. She stopped her work and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Please, forget who I am and don't make any more comments about it. It is meant to be a secret and I want nothing to do with that life" she explained firmly but respectfully.

"I just... I don't understand" Raoul said genuinely curious. "You could have everything yet choose to be a servant?" he asked perturbed.

"It doesn't matter. What do I want 'everything' for if I can't be my own person? If I must be told everything that I must do and obey, no matter what? I may have no material possessions but at least I have freedom and I do what I want with my life" she said as she kept at her chore.

Raoul was fascinated by this girl. She seemed so different and knew exactly what she wanted. She could be in a ball right now dancing with rich, handsome men, wearing a glorious dress and being envied by all the girls, surely she must be for she was so very beautiful, and yet she chose to be a servant in Paris.

On the other hand, she helped him forget.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Bring my dinner tonight" he said. "Actually, from now on, you will be the only to bring me anything into my room. Those will be your duties. Make sure to tell Madame Dupont to come tome tonight so I can explain it to her myself" he said but the girl looked insecure. "Don't worry, I don't mean to dishonor you. After all, you _are _Lady Lillian Canouville Fitzroy of Alchemy. I would never disrespect you. I simply enjoy your company" he stated simply.

The girl nodded and left the room.

He knew she didn't believe him but he had meant everything he had said and she would see it.

-Madame Giry's home-

Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry sat at the table, eating dinner.

Christine had finished telling them the events of the day in full detail.

Meg sat with her mouth open and her eyes wide in amazement.

"Impossible!" she said.

Christine nodded to confirm its veracity.

"It was as I tell you, Meg" she said still a little shaken from the catastrophe.

Madame Giry shook her head in disapproval.

"And you want me to let you move that way? I won't allow it. What if I hadn't been there? I can't bear to think what could have happened to you" she said worried.

"I know Raoul is mad as he has a right to be and he can get out of control, he can scary and menacingly, but I don't believe he would hurt me seriously" Christine said. "Raoul has his faults but he is a man of honor, Madame Giry"

"Honor or not, I am not letting you out of my sight, at least for some time. After all, it hasn't been very long since you broke off the engagement with him. It's only the 28th. He is still recovering" she explained.

Christine dropped her fork.

"The 28th?" she said in shock.

"Why, yes, darling. It is the 28th today" Mdame Giry affirmed.

Christine's gaze dropped to her pate as she stared into nothing.

She breathed out.

"I'm late" she simply said as it dawned on her.

"Late for what?" Meg asked. "I didn't know you had any engagements tonight?" she said a little confused.

"No, not like that. I'm late. Very late. Oh, Madame Giry!" she cried.

It finally hit Madame Giry.

She turned pale as if she had seen a ghost.

Meg started to understand.

"Oh, Christine, you don't mean..."

"Oh.. I mean..." she just said as her gaze wandered lost and she became dizzy.

**Late for what? Keep reading to find out!**

**Reviews motivate me and help me write better so please, please, please review!**

**And RATE!**

**5. The Romance**

**4. The Music**

**3. The Story**

**2. The Tragedy**

**1. The Ending**


	8. Chapter 8

_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUU TO AAAAAALL MY BEEEEAUTIFUL REVIEWRS! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP THEM COMING!_

**Chapter 8**

Christine laid in bed late at night. She hadn't been able to fall asleep. She suddenly felt that familiar feeling in her stomach and she quickly stood up and out of bed and ran to the bowl in the chair. She had been throwing up so much it hurt her so bad every time. She could barely eat anything , on top of that, as her stomach rejected almost everything. They had let her out of the production she was practicing for and had given her the nine months off and some more time after that as well. In the condition she was she could neither rehearse or, let alone, perform. But she knew once she was ready to be back again they wouldn't take her. She was a young, unmarried, pregnant 16-year-old. There was already a great many different stories going about as to how the pregnancy had come about. The most popular was that Raoul had taken advantage of her before getting married and once he had found out she was pregnant he had abandoned her. Many said the Phantom had come back and found her, kidnapped her, as she had gone missing, and it was his child. The last wasn't too far from the truth. It was all right except for the kidnapping part. She had gone to him willingly.

She could care less about the rumors but it hurt her that they would say Erik had forced himself on her.

It also hurt her to think that her singing, one of the most important things in her life, would be gone forever. Erik had taught her to sing and she always felt that when she was singing she felt a special connection to him, that, somehow, she was closer to him.; that she was making him proud. Now she couldn't have that either. That was the closest she could be to him now, through singing.

The on top of that was the incessant vomiting, the dizziness, and the weight loss. She could barely eat anything and most that she ate she threw up.

She didn't know how she was to endure the rest of the pregnancy if this was the beginning.

The only relief she had was Madame Giry and Meg who supported her unconditionally. When they had found out she was pregnant they had immediately found another apartment in another part of Paris to avoid anyone who might find them. They were already attacked with questions at the Opera and everywhere they went. They didn't need people to come to their house as well, especially now that Christine spent the entire day alone. Christine would swear by Raoul but Madame Giry and Meg wouldn't risk it either. They didn't want him to have any way to contact Christine. And what if he came when she was alone? No, it couldn't happen.

Christine felt horrible for the burden she was being to them. They would assure her every time that it was fine by them but she couldn't believe it herself. They had had to move to another part of the city, endure the looks and comments from other people, she didn't know how she would ever repay them for such kindness.

She tried to help out around the house but there wasn't much she could do. She was constantly vomiting and was dizzy all the time, even when she was in bed.

She had been pregnant for a month now, and still no Erik. She was resigned. She had given up on waiting for him. He had left her for good and she had been a simpleton to hold any hope for any amount of time.

She had it all planned out. She would have to stay with Madame Giry and Meg, at least for the rest of the pregnancy. She had no choice. She could not do by herself.

But once she had her baby, she had no choice. She would have to leave Paris. She couldn't stay here where everything reminded her of her old life- the Opera, Erik...

She would move to another part of the country, maybe even back to Switzerland, her homeland. There was also London to consider.

She didn't know for sure, but she knew she had to go somewhere, anywhere.

...

Erik walked aimlessly. He had wandered for most of the night. It had been a month since he had last seen Christine. He had searched and searched but couldn't find her. He had gone back to Madame Giry's apartment but they had told him she no longer lived there. When he asked where she resided now they just said they didn't know. He could only go searching at night and wearing a cape over his head. He could wear his mask and search at day but he feared being discovered. It wasn't the same thing to go into Paris for food when he lived in the outskirts. Back then, he did wear his mask but he would venture into parts of the city where he knew he was safe. But to look for Christine he had to go everywhere.

It was no longer dawn, now. He realized he was very far from his old shack. He had to get back in time! He wasn't wearing his mask and once people started coming out of their houses they would see him. The cape helped him but not enough. How had he let himself get so far. He should have turned home a good half hour ago so he could make it back in time.

He looked around him.

There were some early rising Parisians already roaming the streets. He hurried more. He could feel people's eyes on him, now. He started running.

He tried taking some back streets without getting too far from his route.

The he stopped dead in his tracks.

_Singing._

And not just any singing. And not just any song.

_Christine._

He ran towards in the voice in desperation. He couldn't believe it! He had found her!

He was close enough now that he could distinguish the words and the melody.

"...point of no return, no going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun" he heard.

His heart broke at the sound of such an angelic voice and the sorrowful sound of it.

It was the saddest thing he had ever heard.

He ran faster.

He turned left and he saw by a window a bit of curly, dark brown hair.

"Chris..." he yelled but fell in his face.

He felt as if a giant boulder had fallen on his head.

He touched his head where the pain came from.

Liquid. Warm

He looked at his fingers.

_Blood._

He looked around to see where the hit had come from.

Standing all around him were four grinning men with different weapons. He looked to his left and saw one of them picking up the rick that had hit him. It still had blood on it.

He wanted to stand up and fight them but he felt powerless. He couldn't sum up the energy to stand up.

Hs head was dizzy. He tried to open his mouth to scream at them but couldn't. Then everything went black.

...

Lily walked up the stairs from the kitchen to the higher levels.

She had grown so familiar to these steps she could swear she needn't look. She could walk them with her eyes closed.

Everyone had started treating her differently since Raoul had spoken to the cook.

Everyone had some kind of strange look to give her. Many had started talking to her less and some didn't speak to her at all.

She didn't blame them. It was strange that the young master had requested she bring him everything from now on and that those would be her only chores from then on.

She was without employment for most of the day and she had to admit, though it was less tiring, it was quite boring.

Some girls looked at her with jealousy and hate. Of course, they did. Her usual chores now were others'. They probably hated her. They had to work more and she less. They probably thought she was a lazy bum and in exchange for less work she was the master's whore. She didn't doubt they thought that. It was what she would have thought had it been someone else in her position.

She had seen it happen before in her own home, back in London. Her older brother, she was ashamed to admit, was a pig. He would pick a pretty servant and somehow make her life easier by taking away some of her duties so he could have his way with her. It disgusted her. She would never do that, even if it cost her her job. She might be a servant now but she still had her dignity.

She knocked on the door.

"You may come in" she heard Raoul's voice from the other side of the door.

She held the tray with her hip and one of her hands for a second so she could grab the doorknob and open the door.

Raoul was still in bed, obviously waiting for his breakfast.

She lay the tray beside him and turned to leave.

"Wait" she heard him.

She turned around to face him. She looked at him now and had to admit to herself he was handsome. Had he lived back in London he would surely be considered a great catch for the ladies. He was rich, handsome. No doubt her mother would be trying to get him for her. This thought made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her with a suspicious look on his face.

She caught herself and stopped.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something" she tried to explain.

He could tell she was lying by her face. He knew when someone avoided looking into your eyes while speaking to you it meant they were lying. And she had done the same thing.

"Liar. Don't ever try to lie to me. I can easily tell a liar from an honest answer" he said but she could hear a little gentleness in his voice that let her know he was being a little playful" she looked at him then.

"I was merely observing the fact that if you lived back in London my mum would have surely been trying to push me to you as you would be considered a great catch for noble ladies" she said a little embarrassed as her cheeks lit up with a blush.

Raoul smiled as he saw her cheeks glow with a rosy tone at her answer.

"She wouldn't have had to push me, believe me. She might have had to hold me back" he said looking into her eyes deeply with a teasing smile.

Lily's heart jumped at his comment.

She felt very embarrassed now. Was he laughing at her?

She just looked around and at her feet.

"Don't be modest" he said. "Why, how old are you?" he asked.

"I will be eighteen in a few weeks" she said as she started walking around trying to tidy up things.

"There, I'm sure that you were out in society, then. That is, before coming here" he said.

"I was, for two seasons" she answered.

"Two seasons? And you didn't marry?" he asked.

Oh, the insolence of the man! What kind of person would say such a thing!

"I chose not to" she simply said. "I didn't like anybody enough to marry them"

"I'm sure you had many proposals, though, right?" he asked and her eyes widened. How he could tease her so? That was the last straw and she let out the anger she had been holding in.

She stood up straight and looked at him intensely.

"Why, I will have you know that, yes, indeed, I had many. Seven in total to be exact!" she admitted.

Raoul was surprised. She was very pretty and of noble blood but seven proposals? It was unheard of! And in only two seasons! He had never lived in London but he understood how society worked there. Girls were encouraged to accept the first proposal they received if the man was respectable and rich and of high standard.

"Why did you refuse all of them?" he asked sincerely curious. This girl was like nothing he had ever heard of. "Where they not noble or rich enough?"

He could tell the subject made her uncomfortable.

She sighed in annoyance.

"Well, forgive me, madam, for asking" he said a little annoyed himself.

Who was she to sigh at him in that manner? She might have been a lady back in London but here she was his servant!

"No, they were rich and noble enough. Two viscounts, a count, a duke, a merchant, a knight, and a baron" she said as she counted them off with her fingers "and all sufficiently rich to please my mother and so much that she made me accept the last that was made to me, by Duke Ellwood of Windermere, who was fascinatingly rich and just as old and I did not love him, so excuse me if I found running away to strange country to be a poor lowly maid the only way out" she said and took the tray with his unfinished breakfast and left the room.

He could have sworn he saw her eyes to be little red and watery.

**Sorry for any typos, I had no time to revise it. **

**Please, review and rate!**

**5. Loved it!**

**4. Liked it**

**3. So so**

**2. Did not like it**

**1. Hated it!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you, once again, to my reviewers. They motivate me so much! I don't know what I would do without you guys :). By the way, if you're looking for a good POTO story, make sure to check out this story called Little Demon by Heywhatup. It is really good!_

**Chapter 9**

Christine sat by the window staring out to the streets of Paris. Her face rested on her left hand as the view ahead of her stretched out far into the distance. It was twilight and people were starting to turn on the lights one house after another. Fathers were returning home to their wives and children. She looked down her own street and one of her neighbors, Edgard, walked towards his home. He had three children and a wife, Estelle. She looked at him come home every night. His family always waited outside at around to the time he came home to receive him. Estelle always kissed him sweetly on the cheek and his children, two girls and a little boy hugged him.

The scene broke her heart every time. This family shared so much love and harmony. She wished she were one of the little girls and have a mother and a father. She didn't remember hers and her father, her best friend, had died when she was just a little girl. She wished she was Estelle with a husband she loved to come home to her everyday and give her child a last name.

She had never had a normal family and worst of all, neither would her soon to be born baby.

She looked down at her ever growing belly. It was round and huge. Every day she thought it would be the day. Surely, it couldn't grow any larger! But it did. By her calculations, it had to come sometime that week but it was already Friday. It would be here anytime now.

She knew what she would name him or her. If it was a boy, she would name him Gustave, like her father, and if it was a girl, she would name her Erika, which meant ever-powerful and it was a variation of Erik, at the same time. Yes, her child would have to be ever-powerful. She was sad to bring a creature into this world in the conditions that she had but she had no options. Even then, she didn't regret anything. If she could not have Erik, at least she would always have a part of him. A little one that was half her, half him. A prove that he had loved her and she had loved him. A little light of hope and something to look forward to in the future. To see her child grow into a grown person. To see in it the traces of Erik. Oh, how she hoped the baby looked a lot like him! She didn't care whether it had any of her characteristics. She just wanted to look at it and see Erik every time. She didn't want the baby to deformed, not for any reason other than the hate it would receive from the world. But even if it did, she knew she would love him or her and never leave it.

"Oh, how can it be that I haven't even met you yet I love you so much!" she spoke into her belly. She caressed it and let her hand rest on it. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what it would be like to have it in her arms, but...

She gasped! It was coming! A sudden fright invaded her whole body and she felt waves of heat and cold travel up and down her body. Her breathing became faster and the hysteria set in.

Where was Madame Giry? Oh no! It was Friday so they would be home later today than usual! NO! She couldn't do it alone!

She tried to take deep breaths to clear her mind and her thoughts.

She tried to go back to bed and lay down.

She felt a contraction rip through her.

"Argh!" she tried to compress her scream.

How was this possible? She had heard many women talk about childbirth and it took several hours. Sometimes even an entire 24 hour day! But then again, it could also be very quick, she remembered. This comforted her a little bit. If it would be quick for her then at least she would suffer less.

She tried to remain calm through it but she was becoming desperate.

Oh, how she wished there was someone here with her! How she wished her dear Erik were beside her to hold her hand.

She could feel the first contraction slowly going away. The relief she felt was incredible. But she felt so scared!

Without any help she would surely die and so would her baby! Oh, Madame Giry, please hurry! She held onto the sheets as she just had to hold something.

The next few minutes weren't so bad as she lay there and waited. Then the next contraction was there.

Once again Christine tried to compress the scream but it was too painful.

She cried loudly as she felt as if she had cramps only 10 times worse. Desperate tears rolled down her cheeks and she wept. She looked around at her dark room for some sort of distraction, something that could drive her thoughts away from the pain but there was nothing. Nothing could put her mind at ease.

She wished and wished it were a dream. She wished she could be put out of the misery any way possible. She wanted to die or faint, anything. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt the contraction going away again.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Her tears were drying in her face and she could feel her pulse slowing down.

_Madame Giry! Meg! Please hurry!_

The worst part was she knew the y wouldn't be home for another two hours at least.

She hoped her baby could wait that long.

She worried and worried and the same thoughts on her mind would come back again and again.

She couldn't stop thinking of how much she wished Erik to be there to welcome his child into the world or to have Madame Giry or Meg with her to soothe her and help her or just so she wouldn't be alone.

She felt the now familiar pain come back with full force once again.

But how? It was too soon! The other two had come with around ten minutes apart each and it hadn't been more than eight since her last one. Then she remembered. Of course, they were coming sooner and sooner.

She sobbed and sobbed uncontrollably as if somehow the harder she cried the slighter the pain would be.

She could barely breath as all her body wanted to do was cry out. It seemed as if every time she wanted to catch some air it would only hurt more to do so.

She had to make it though. She had to, for her baby. She couldn't give up.

She spent in this frenzy another hour more.

Now the contractions were coming sooner and sooner. She felt them once every five minutes or less even.

She felt a little comfort at the thought that Madame Giry and Meg could be coming home that very instant. It was unlikely but they might have finished early.

Just then another contraction came. This time the pain was too excruciating. She let out a wail so loud she was sure by now all of Paris would know she was giving birth.

And true enough, before the contraction was over, she saw Estelle walk in her room.

She didn't know the woman personally and had no attachment to her but somehow she felt the doors of heaven had opened and an angel had been sent to her.

"Oh, child. What is this?" she asked horrified as she realized Christine was having a baby. "Oh, dear! Are you alone?"

Christine nodded as she tried to hold back the tears but this time they weren't tears of pain they were of relief.

She wasn't alone, not anymore.

"Please, help me" Christine begged in misery.

The woman finally reacted and ran to her.

"Of course, my child. Now let's see. How long since the contractions started?" she asked her.

"About an hour or so" she replied.

"And how often are they coming now?"

"Four or five minutes away from each other" Christine said.

"Oh god! So soon! Oh no! And where is your husband and family? Why are you giving birth alone?"

"I have no family but I live with friends. They're at work now and won't be back for another hour or so" Christine explained.

The woman noticed the girl had avoided saying anything about the husband.

_Poor child _she thought _and damn the bastard who brought her into this and then took no responsibility for her and the baby!_

Christine gasped.

There was another coming.

Estelle was brought back to reality.

"Wait here. I shall be back. Just get me get some clothes and some clean water in a basin. Don't worry mademoiselle, I will be back in no time. I will help you" she said caringly and ran out the room.

Christine twisted the sheets in her fingers with all her strength. She reached for the pillow and tried to cover her face with it to keep in her cry. She bit into it so hard her teeth hurt.

It was over and Christine was back to her thoughts.

_Thank God for Estelle. It should all be better now that she will be here. Oh, but what must she think of me! She asked for my husband but I hadn't the heart to tell her I had none and this child was the fruit of just a great love. She had loved him so much yet he hadn't stayed. Why hadn't he? Didn't he already know how much she loved him? Didn't he love her just as much? Why wasn't he here to answer for his child?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the pain came back- sooner and stronger.

She went back to her biting, twisting routine.

When would it be over?

She wallowed in her pain as it suffocated her and left her breathless.

She felt almost as if she were becoming unconscious.

_No! I can't! I have to stay! I can't let the pain overcome me! I have to be here!_

Her resolution became strong as she fought to stay awake.

She wanted to slip away so the pain would go away but she knew she couldn't. She yelled and yelled to stay alert.

Just as the pain was leaving her again Estelle walked back in again out of breath.

_Poor woman_ Christine thought _she must really be an angel. Look at her how she gathered everything so fast and is staying with me even though I am a stranger and a pregnant woman who has no husband. She should have left me and had nothing to do with me yet here she is ready to help me._

"Thank you so much" Christine told her.

"Oh, never mind that! I couldn't very well leave you alone here to give birth all by yourself!" Estelle assured her.

"But you don't have to, you know. I am a young woman who has no husband yet is having a baby. You don't have to help someone like me" Christine said but hoped she wouldn't listen. She needed her here.

"Oh, don't speak like that. You don't seem like a bad girl. And the fact that you have no man to answer for you and your baby doesn't say a thing about you or makes you a bad person. It only speaks about him, who got you with child yet isn't here beside you. He must a scoundrel, he must. A man who does that can be worth nothing" the woman said with spite.

Christine looked down in shame but then shook her head.

"Erik was no scoundrel, Madame" she said.

Estelle was about to answer that but took back her words. She could see in the young girl's face that another contraction was coming.

She took her hand in hers and Christine gripped it hard. Christine's fingernails ripped at the woman's skin but she let them. She had been there before and she knew what the girl was feeling. The least she could do was stand a little hurt if it was comfort to her.

She watched her bite her lip till it bled and her eyebrows so furrowed she could only feel compassion for her.

Then she saw her breath again.

She looked at her and said again.

"Erik was no scoundrel" she repeated.

Estelle didn't want to be imprudent but she couldn't help it. Of course she wouldn't believe the man to be anything short of perfect but she had to let her see the truth.

"Then why is he not here?" she asked.

"He can't' be. Neither does he know I'm with child" Christine replied. How could she dare accuse Erik like that?

"But surely he knows there is a chance you might be with child. For god's sake, he is the father!" Estelle exclaimed in fury. She despised men like that.

"I don't know why he isn't beside me" Christine said serene. "But I have to trust there is reason, a good one. I might doubt it at times but I know he loves me. He loved me even more than I do him. It was I who rejected him when all he wanted was to give me the world. I was stupid and chose somebody else over him. I failed to see the beauty underneath and was carried away by another man's pretty words and promises. My leaving him destroyed him. But I realized my mistake. I realized it Erik who I loved and not Raoul" Christine said.

"Raoul being...?" Estelle asked.

"My betrothed. You see, he was rich and charming and I was young and confused. But as soon as I saw things for what they were I returned to my angel. I had ruined his life and broken his heart yet he took me back and loved me. But... I don't know why but..." she gasped and the air was knocked out of her.

Estelle once again grabbed her hand. The girl crippled away in pain and Estelle felt so bad. Not only was this girl giving birth but she was doing it alone without a loved one beside her. And not only that but she guessed the burden she carried was not just physical pain.

Christine opened her eyes again. She looked at Estelle.

"He left you then? After he took you?" she asked.

Christine nodded and let the tears fall to her cheeks as she bit her already bleeding lip.

"Oh, poor child" she comforted her.

"I don't understand it. I _know _he loved me. _I know it. _He gave up everything for me" Christine said in remorse and self-reproach. "He would have killed for me. He would have given his life for me" she thought to keep the detail that he had, in fact, _actually killed _for her, to herself. "He devoted his life for me. Why would he leave me? And never come back?" she confessed to this woman. She was a stranger but maybe that was why she felt comfortable telling her all this. She had been holding in all these feelings, all these doubts, to herself all these months, not even telling Meg. It felt so good to finally let it all out.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, since he did so much for you and you, well, didn't really... you know... that maybe, he wanted revenge? And that's why he took you and then left you? That he might have done it out of resentment and maliciousness?" Estelle hated to say these things to her but it was obvious. There was no other way around it. It was the truth.

Christine broke down.

And just then another contraction came.

Estelle flinched.

_Poor, poor child._

Estelle watched the girl cry and cry as the pain overwhelmed her. And she knew the pain she must feel in her heart just ripped her apart.

She watched her relax after a minute and she knew the contraction must be gone.

Christine kept crying, though.

She had always known in her heart that that was the very truth. There was no other reason why Erik would have left her. But she hadn't wanted to admit it. She had _had_ to believe that he loved her so, so deeply , and that there was some other reason unbeknownst to her, why he had left, why he wasn't there with her. But now that she had heard it out of someone else's lips she knew it to be the truth.

There could be no other truth. She had been so foolish as to believe otherwise. How could she have been so stupid? She believed love blinded people and realized she had been blinded by love.

She felt she had been so idiotic, so nonsensical. She had to be the most absurd, brainless person to have imagined such a fantasy in her head. How could she not have seen the truth for it what it was? It was so clear, so obvious!

She cried and, for the first time that day, it wasn't because of childbirth.

She felt, in between sobs, another contraction rip at her insides.

She saw Estelle's eyes grow wide.

They were both thinking the same thing- that one had come too soon.

"It's coming, sweetie, and fast" Estelle said.

**OH MY GOD! This had to be the longest chapter I have ever written! Wow!**

**I do not pretend to know what childbirth feels like so I know it doesn't sound like the real thing. I did do a lot of research, though, so I tried my best. Sorry if my best wasn't good enough :(**

**Don't kill me, please. I know Erik isn't a jerk! Just trust me! I know you have a lot of questions. Why hasn't he found her? What happened to him? Is he dead? Don't worry all these and many more will be answered in the next chapter. Be patient, me peeps :)**

**I will try to update as fast as I possibly can but I doubt I will be able to before Monday. I have a busy weekend ahead of me and the only way I might be able to fit the next chapter in is if I can squeeze it in tomorrow, unlikely, though. **

**But then again, if I get a lot of reviews, it might make so happy that I will find the time to do it! :)**

**So review! And, as always, RATE!**

**(Sorry, I'm out of comparisons. From now on, I'll just do Like it, Love it, you know)**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Did not like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you once again to all my beautiful reviewers who motivate me and make my day every time they take a few seconds to leave me a thought. :) I would like to welcome our newest phan- Orochimaruismyman- who, as she said it herself, has just discovered her Phangirliness. All I can say is welcome to our world :)_

**Chapter 10**

From the street could be heard the painful shrieks of a seventeen year old as she brought her child to this world. And if you took a peek from a window you would see a thirty something year old woman helping her deliver the baby.

Sweat ran down Christine's face like a stream and they mixed in with the tears. Her back was arched and her elbows stabbed the mattress for support. She clenched her teeth as she pushed.

The contractions were one after the other and didn't even pause in between.

Christine felt all out of strength but she kept somehow summoning more and more, where from she didn't know. She felt all of her energy had been drained out of her.

Thank God for Estelle. She didn't know what she would do without her there.

She gave another push and she felt her insides rip apart. It felt as if there were nails scratching from the inside out. She felt burning and knives and a pain so unbearable she had never imagined it could get this worse and she hardly thought it could get any worse than this.

It shot all the way to her back and she wanted to relieve it so bad but she knew pushing the baby out was the only way. Each time she felt the contraction coming she pushed and pushed as hard as she could.

She could hear Estelle's encouraging voice urging her on but it felt as if she were far from her or underwater.

So many memories started to flash by as the last moments before the baby came wore out.

Erik's face flew by. That face hiding behind the mask but through his eyes so much feeling- sadness, devotion, incredibility but trust at the same time, and love... but most of all, love.

Then she saw Meg and Madame Giry, next, she saw Raoul's hateful eyes and that picture of her mother that her father used to keep.

Then big and clear she saw her father. She saw him in his death bed, pale and weakly, as he held her hand and his heart stopped.

She gave her final push and she felt her babe slide out of her and into Estelle's eyes. Estelle's expression went from one of worry and concentration to one of awe, and wonder, and amazement.

"The miracle of childbirth never stops astonishing me" she said as she went to the chair beside her and picked up a blanket in which to wrap the babe with.

She held it with such care and brought it around to Christine who held her arms out to embrace that small body she loved so much already.

She took it in her arms and held it against her chest as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Oh" she just said as she ran her fingers delicately around the baby's head.

"She seems like a healthy baby girl" Estelle smiled. "What will her name be?" she asked.

"Erika" Christine whispered as she cradled her baby angel in her arms. "Little Erika" she paused then said "It means ever-powerful, you know?" she lifted her eyes for only a second to meet Estelle's then her gaze went back to Erika.

Just then she heard the front door open and she heard giggles and female voices as they carried an animated conversation.

"Meg! Madame Giry!" she called out. "Erika... Erika's here!" she said breathless.

"Erika? Erika who, darling?" Madame Giry asked.

She could hear their steps as they walked up the stairs to her room. She then saw their heads pop up and their faces as the realization of what had happened set in.

They hurried to Christine's side and bent down beside her as Estelle removed herself out of the way tp make way for them.

"Christine! You... you had your baby?" Madame Giry asked not knowing whether to feel worried or happy to see Christine and her baby delivered and safe.

"Oh! She's such a beauty!" Meg exclaimed as she covered her mouth in amazement and her eyes got watery.

"I'm so glad to see you both are safe and sound, and, oh, look at her, she's an angel!" Madame Giry gasped.

Christine only held her baby tight as if the whole world hang by that grasp. She couldn't take her eyes off of Erika and she thought her mouth couldn't smile any wider.

"And, Estelle, thank God you were here to help her! I don't know if I could have ever forgiven myself if anything had happened to Christine or Erika because we weren't here!" Madame Giry now said as she turned to Estelle who humbly stood to one corner.

"Glad to have been here as well, Madame" she said.

Christine felt a calmness overcome her. Not just because the pain was gone but because the world made sense again. She looked at her baby and she knew what her place in the world was now. She was there to protect her and love her and be there for her. And even though her life would never be complete or her heart ever be whole without Erik she now had a little bit of him in her arms. A little heart that beat strongly- half her heart and half of his. And this, though little consolation to some, meant so much to her.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Gerard sat in his cell as he stared at the wall in front of him. He was chewing on a piece of straw out of boredom. They had brought him and the prisoners their dinners about an hour ago. It had been a regular day. And as any regular day he expected the singing to start any minute.

He had been in this prison for 2 years serving his sentence. And about a year ago they had brought in a man. His cell was about three cells away from him but he could hear him sing every night. He never spoke to anyone and no one ever spoke to him. He had a disfigured face that he tried to cover with his bare hand all the time.

At first, some of the other prisoners had gotten mad at him when he sang but after few days they let him. It offered some entertainment and relaxed them with his voice. Gerard didn't know much about singing or music but he could tell the man was very good.

No one knew what was the history of this man and no one dared ask. He always fulfilled his duties and worked very hard out in the field during the day with the rest of the men. He avoided problems with anyone. But this hadn't been enough.

Sometime the first month he had been here, one of the toughest guys in their section, Martin, had bumped into him on purpose while they had been working. The strange man had just ignored it but Martin didn't like it. He was looking for a fight. He pushed him, then, obviously on purpose. Once, again, he ignored it. Martin, confused at the man's actions pushed him much harder. This time he made him fall to the ground. The man had stood up, wiped his face and grabbed Martin's neck with such strength that I would have never imagined he possessed. He held him in the air as Martin kicked and tried to free himself from his grasp. The man's veins were popping out of his neck as his face turned red with rage. He clenched his teeth and his eyes bore the most terrifying expression he had ever seen. Martin kept choking in the man's hands until he calmed down and threw him on the ground with the same force. Martin just sat there caressing his hurting neck as he stared wide eyed at his opponent as he calmly went back to his duty. From that day on, neither Martin nor any other man had dared bother him again.

As these thoughts wandered in Gerard's head, he heard the voice as it started singing once again. He recognized the song. It was heartbreaking and he sang it with such feeling it was as if he had written it himself and actually felt that way. His voice traveled the cells flowing perfectly out of his lips but deep and brooding, like a backdrop for a funeral, as the song required.

He paid attention to the words and hummed along with him to the familiar tone he so often heard from him.

_"No one would listen__  
__No one but her__  
__Heard as the outcast hears.___

_Shamed into solitude__  
__Shunned by the multitude__  
__I learned to listen__  
__In my dark, my heart heard music.___

_I longed to teach the world__  
__Rise up and reach the world__  
__No one would listen__  
__I alone could hear the music___

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom__  
__Seemed to cry "I hear you;_

_I hear your fears,__  
__Your torment and your tears."___

_She saw my loneliness__  
__Shared in my emptiness__  
__No one would listen__  
__No one but her__  
__Heard as the outcast hears___

_No one would listen__  
__No one but her__  
__Heard as the outcast hears..."_

As he did every time he heard this song, when it was over, he felt so empty and so sad. He wondered why he sang this song so much. Did he have a sweetheart? Had she left him? He tried, without success, to figure out what the song meant but couldn't quite understand it. It seemed, as if due to his deformity, he had been very lonely until this girl had come along. But then this should be a happy song not a sad one? Why did it have such a bitter and grievous tone and why did he sing it with such misery and melancholy? Maybe because he missed her... but then again, it wasn't possible. He had sung the song since the very first night. And if she head "heard his voice", as he said, why didn't she visit him? Most prisoners were visited by their wives and families if they had one, but never he. Was she dead?

All these questions puzzled Gerard's mind as he tried to figure out this man. He was such a riddle!

Three cells away, Erik, finished with his song, looked out to see all the guards peacefully asleep, as they always were once he was done singing. Then he went back to the corner where his poor excuse of a quilt lay covering the whole he had been digging for months. He took the spoon he had stolen from the first day and went back to work. He had a lot of digging ahead of him but he would not give up. He would get out of there, sooner or later.

**So I hated this chapter, feel free to feel the same and tell me so in your reviews. I will understand. It's cool with me. **

**I had no time to read it over so there might be more than one typo... Sorry**

**Anyway, sorry for the taking forever to update. I have a bad habit of doing that...**

**Review and RATE!**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my heart, you all made so happy when I got your reviews :) You always do but specially this time because before checking my emails to see if I had any reviews something very horrible had just happened to me. One of my favorites stories in had just been discontinued. I had been keeping up with it for two years already as the author took months to update and then she lets us all know that she simply got bored of the story and even though she has more than 200 reviews for like 6 chapters, that she simply won't continue it. I got so mad and sad and I don't know what but then I saw all your reviews and I was a new person. Don't you just hate when authors do that? But thank you all. Now some of you were wondering why he's in jail. Well, if you remember at the end of the movie he barely escapes the police as he takes a secret passage behind a curtain and a mirror? Yes, Erik IS a murderer and other things and therefore an outlaw. He was caught by the men who turned him in and now he's [paying for his misdeeds :) get it? And someone said something about Monte Carlo :( ? I looked it up and it seems there are various movies called that but I have never seen them so I didn't understand the reference :( sorry. Anyway, this author note has gone on for way too long. Read now :)_

**Chapter 11**

From a stranger's eye, the scene in front of their eyes might seem quite normal. A girl was saying good bye to her relatives before embarking on a trip, perhaps to see family. But this scene was far from normal. The girl wasn't saying goodbye to her relatives; she had none. This girl wasn't going to visit anybody either; she was looking for a new life far away. And she knew she might never see her dear friends again.

Another tear, as had many, rolled down Christine's face. In her hands, she held her three-months-old angel- Erika. She was asleep in her mother's arms, fitting perfectly around her body, as if she had been made to lay there. She had no idea of the commotion that was happening around her.

Estelle wrapped her arms around Christine once again as she cried incessantly. In the three months she had known Christine and Erika she had grown to love them almost as if she had known them her whole life.

"You must write, Christine. You must promise me you will, dear" she begged Christine. "I simply cannot be at peace knowing you are setting out to a strange country with nothing but some money and a little baby. You know no one there! What will you do once you reach London? Oh, I can't bear the thought of either one of you going hungry or cold! And, Erika, so small she is! Oh, Christine promise me you will take care of her, and of yourself, of course. I will be so worried" Estelle went on and on. The poor woman had a heart of gold, Christine thought.

"Don't you worry, Estelle. We shall be just fine. And of course, I will write. I will keep you all updated of everything that happens to me" she said with what she thought was a reassuring smile.

"Now, remember, Christine. You have enough money to survive about a week at most. You must manage the money very carefully. And be very careful with little Erika, she is still very small" Madame Giry cautioned her. "Above all, you must protect her for she cannot take care of herself. You have some food with you that should last you enough for the journey and another day if you know how to make it last. And, darling, please be careful, and write!" she finished her good bye.

Then Meg stepped forth and hugged Christine as they both broke in tears again.

"Oh, Meg, I shall miss you so!" she cried between sobs.

Meg pulled away and just nodded.

"Go, now" she said.

Christine knew about goodbyes. She had said plenty and they had all hurt so much. Yes, she knew of that kind of pain. Why did she always have to part the people she loved most? Her father, Erik, now Meg and Madame Giry and Estelle. Then and there she swore she would never lose anyone she loved ever again. Nothing would ever make her leave Erika. Nothing. She was one person she would never lose.

She turned away and started walking towards the buggy that would take her to her future home. She didn't know what she would find there but as long as she was with Erika she knew she would be fine.

She sat down and the driver hit the horse with the sled so it would start moving.

She looked back at all she was leaving behind and big hole opened in her chest. She waved back at the people she loved as they waved back at her. She waved and waved till they disappeared behind a curve.

Then fright invaded her body and her heart started to race. She knew not what to expect from the future and it scared her so. It's specially scared her to know that she had no assurance that where she was going Erika would be safe, or grow up healthy, or have a good life. But what life could she offer her? She was a seventeen year old mother who had little money and was on a journey to strange country where she knew no one and had no idea what she would do once she got there.

Her heart ached so bad she didn't know if she could endure it. But she had to be strong. She had to. She couldn't let fright blind her. She would have to be smart and clever and somehow make a life for her and her child- a good life.

She didn't know what would meet her at the end of this road but she would face it with a strong heart. She had suffered so much already. She had cried and cried when her father died and for what? It hadn't solved a thing. She had cried and cried when Erik left her. Had it done any good? No, yet she was here crying again like a little child. She summed the courage and stopped her wallowing. It would do nothing for her except distress her.

She held her chin high and promised herself that she would make a good future for her daughter. She was her sole reason for living now and she would devote her life to her. Every breath she took would be to make sure her little Erika would not suffer as she had. She wouldn't have a father but she couldn't help that. But what she could help she would.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N: Now I will continue the Lily story line. It will be needed for the future. Just trust me.**

Raoul sat in his bed with his stomach half empty and his mouth wide open.

He could hardly believe what had just happened. Seven suitors? She had had seven proposals? And from such men! He had never expected that from her. Lily really was a box full of surprises. She was fascinating. What young girl wouldn't want to marry a rich man? And she had seven to choose from! And noblemen, too! She was refreshingly... different.

He wondered if he had been one of those men if she would have rejected him as well. What if he had been? She mentioned that the last man had been old. Perhaps they all had been. Perhaps she had wanted to marry someone who was her age. And who could blame her? He wouldn't have wanted to marry some old lady either.

His heart sank at the thought of that poor girl being made to marry a man she didn't love or felt attracted to in the least. What her life would have been like! It would have been horrible, miserable! And she had felt she had no choice but to leave her home and her parents and friends. To have been used to live in comfort and trade all that for her freedom, even if it meant she would be a servant, doing the work that had always been done for her.

He admired her. He wasn't sure he would have had the courage to do something like that if it had been him. To be an English girl who had no say in what would be of her life and had always been told what to do and brainwashed into believing she wanted a life that wouldn't make her happy. But she was no regular English girl.

She had taken matters into her own hands. She had decided she simply wouldn't be stepped on and manipulated. She had seen what had to be done and had the courage to do it, scary as it might be.

She was like no Lady he had ever known. And he was in great danger of falling in love with her.

**Well? Sorry, I know you are all eager for the happy ending but stories can't be rushed or else they seem empty and jus wrong. Have patience with me please :( I know I'm not the fastest author but you won't regret it.**

**Rate and review!**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Liked it**

**3. So so**

**2. Didn't like it**

**1. Hated it!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. Please, keep them coming! I love to hear from all of you! Sorry, for last chapter being so short. I really hadn't noticed until you guys pointed it out. There won't be any of Christine story in this chapter. I still need to figure out some things that aren't clear yet so in the meantime here's some of Lily and Erik._

**Chapter 12**

Lily had retired for the day and had gone to the servants' quarters. She was tired from the day's work and all she wanted was to rest.

It had been three months since her outburst with the viscount. She still couldn't believe she had told him all that. He didn't need to know. What would he think of her? He probably thought she had been trying to show off or something.

She knew he hadn't been expecting it but after that he barely spoke to her. He had always made conversation with her before and had teased her but he didn't anymore. Whenever it was her turn to take him a meal he would barely acknowledge her and spoke to her as little as possible. The way he acted just made her restless. She wished he would go back to the way he was. She missed it.

A month ago the master had decided he wanted some time away from the city and had gone to his country home. Even though he had servants there he took her and nine more with him. The house was beautiful and the grounds were gorgeous. She could only see what could be seen from the windows. She would never be allowed to roam about them. Oh, how she wished she could see them! She loved to ride and she could just picture herself on her mare galloping through these beautiful lands. She could close her eyes and feel as the air hit her face and her hair blew with the wind as a complete sense of peace invaded her. For the first time since she had come to France she actually felt homesick. She missed her mother and her father. It was true that they had wanted her to marry someone she didn't love but they _were_ her parents, after all, and she knew they loved her and did it because they thought it was the best for her. A tear ran down her cheek and her heart ached. But she knew she could never go back home. They wouldn't receive her. And even if they did, it would mean she would have to marry some other rich Lord she didn't love.

She lay in her bed staring at the roof. Although she was tired she wasn't sleepy. On top of everything, she felt uncomfortable in her dirty clothes. Back in England she took a bath daily. She despised being dirty. But servants weren't given that kind of treatment. It made her uncomfortable to go to bed like this.

She knew she shouldn't but she did anyway.

She got up from bed and went out the door. She wouldn't get the sleep she needed but she needed a bath.

She descended the stairs and stepped out the door of the servants' quarters. She looked around her to see if anyone was around. She was satisfied to see that there wasn't a soul up. She picked up her skirts and started running to the woods. Early upon arriving to the new house she had done as she had today and found a little trail going into the woods. Not too far in she had found a little crystal clear pond.

She knew she shouldn't be there. It was dangerous. But she needed a bath. She simply couldn't go to bed that way.

She reached her destination and smile appeared on her face.

It was dark in the woods but the pond was on a clearing and the moon shone on it. She dipped a toe to discover it was cold.

Of course, it was. As much as she hoped for it, the pond would never be warm at night. Well, it would have to do.

She took off her dirty rags of clothing and submerged in the water. It made her shudder but it felt great to be clean. She swam back and forth in the small space. She took out the pins in her hair as it fell down her back and into the water. She had had long hair before coming here but it had grown an awful lot as she hadn't cut it since coming to France. It was down to her waist now. She had curly clear brown hair that seemed almost blonde in summer when she exposed it to the sun.

She had been called beautiful often enough back in England but they would always connect it with her good chances of catching a good husband. She had come to hate the way she looked because of this. She didn't want to be loved for how she looked. But the men who had proposed to her all did. They hadn't taken the time to find out who she was, to know her, to discover what her points of view were. They didn't care about that. They just wanted a pretty wife to wear on the arms like an accessory. It disgusted her.

Her lips trembled because of the cold but she couldn't bring herself to come out of the water.

Just a few more minutes...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Erik could see dawn approaching. In a couple of hours the rest of the prisoners would wake up and the y would go back to work like every day. He knew the smart thing to do was to stop digging and get some rest, but he didn't want to.

Back at the Opera house he would stay up for days at his organ composing. He was used to not sleeping. He could take it. He could sleep tomorrow. Or the next day. Or once he was out of there.

He _couldn't _stop. He _had _to get out. He had to find Christine. Would she still want him? Would she have waited? Was she even still unmarried? It didn't matter. He had to try.

But he made such little progress with the stupid spoon!

_Think Erik, think. You are a genius. You can think of something better than this!_

He sat down and rested his aching back against the wall. His mind raced looking for a solution. He had done this so many times but couldn't figure it out. He always felt as if he was missing something. As if the answer was obvious but he couldn't quite place what it was.

Then it hit him.

He didn't want to but he had no option. He had sworn to never kill again but he saw no other way.

He only needed his lasso and his voice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Raoul rode under the moonlight.

He hadn't been able to fall asleep so he went to the stables and prepared his horse, since the stable hands had all gone to bed already, and started riding through the beautiful grounds. They were lovely and since he was child he had felt great affection for them.

The object of his insomnia that night was the same of every other night- Lily.

He didn't know why but the girl was always in his head. He tried to avoid her as much as possible and only spoke to her when strictly necessary. Yet, he couldn't help bringing her with him to his country home with some others servants.

He couldn't explain what it was but the very presence of the girl made him anxious.

What was it about her? She was beautiful but he knew that wasn't it. He had never been the kind of man to get nervous just because a girl was pretty. It didn't help but that wasn't the reason. But he couldn't stop thinking of how brave she was to have done what she had, how similar she was to him. Money didn't matter to her. She had had proposals from rich men but hadn't taken them. She put love first. He was the same. He had loved Christine even though she hadn't a penny to her name. He had to admit he still loved her. But he didn't feel like he used to anymore. Somehow, it didn't matter as much. He didn't want to but he understood she had done what she had because of love. It only hurt him she had loved _it _better than him. But it didn't enrage him anymore. Could this mean... he was moving on?

He kept riding and riding until he went into the woods. He knew these parts by heart. He knew the pond was nearby. It had been one of his favorites spots as a child. He loved to come swim in it and he still did.

He decided he might as well go see it. He turned the horse reins to the left on the direction of the pond.

He kept busy in his thoughts and he didn't notice as he got closer that there was a girl already there.

**Anyway, you know what to do!**

**Review and Rate!**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm at that point of the story where I have to get everything exactly right or else I might mess up so I will try my best but I can't promise anything. I'm sorry for taking forever to update but I had a case of the commonly known as writer's block. I knew exactly where this story was going to go but I just didn't know to get it there. I think I do now._

**Chapter 13**

Christine woke up by the sounds of little Erika crying. She immediately fed her and she calmed down. She smiled at her and she smiled right back.

Christine gasped. It was her first time smiling!

"Oh, Erika! You smiled!" she said with happiness. She wondered at how something that might seem so unimportant to somebody else could mean the world to her. Just to see her little baby smile for the first time felt like the doors of heaven had opened. Yes, they must have, for little Erika had to be an angel.

She caressed her rapidly growing black hair. It was just like her father's, like her sometimes-blue, sometimes-green eyes. And her little mouth resembled Christine's but in some ways also Erik. She was almost all him and very little her. But this didn't bother Christine at all. She could care less if she looked like her, she already knew she was her daughter. No, she loved how every feature in her face looked as if it were Erik himself.

The buggy suddenly caught a big bump and Erika got startled and started crying again.

"Shh..." Christine tried to calm her down.

"Sorry, ma'm, I couldn't avoid it" the driver called back as he heard the baby start crying.

Then, Christine decided to look around her for the first time. They must be near London, now.

She couldn't contain the shivers that ran down her spine and to the rest of her body. The feeling of anxiety and uneasiness made her sick with worry. What would meet her in this strange city? What could the future hold for her and her baby? She felt she needed to be brave but all she wanted was to be hugged and a shoulder to cry on. She wished she had someone's hand to hold and a voice to reassure and tell her it would be alright and everything would work out. She wished for someone to lean on. She needed support so badly right now and she could tell she would need it in the future and lots of it. But she had no one. She had absolutely nobody. She looked around her for some comfort and her eyes stopped on little Erika. She couldn't speak but just looking at her face gave her hope. Her eyes seemed to say :"I will be here for you". She looked into those eyes and she imagined she was looking at Erik.

A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

She had to put the past behind her. That's the very reason she had left her Paris. She had to look forward and keep her wits about her, if only for Erika's sake.

Yes she would be strong for her. She would be the best mother there could ever be. She would be her mother and her father as well. But if she wanted a good future for her she needed to focus in the task at hand.

She had to go on. She had to prevail. She couldn't give up.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lily was suddenly alert as she heard a horse's hooves approaching.

Her heart started beating so hard she thought it would jump right out of her chest. She regretted having decided to stay longer. She regretted having come to the pond all together! Oh, why hadn't she followed what she knew was right? Her mother would have never allowed her to come swimming all be herself and let alone in another man's property! And she wasn't dressed at all!

She quickly submerged under the water but realized she couldn't hold her breath too long so she wrapped her hands around her chest and only left her head above the water.

She could see the white horse approaching with what seemed to be a man on top of it. And he neared more and more she realized the shoulder length loose hair belonged to no one but Raoul.

She thought her heart would jump out of her mouth. Why did it have to be him? Of all the people who could have found her there it just had to him. She contemplated running out. No, she couldn't. It was too late. He could probably already see her.

And in that moment, the figure came out from behind the trees and into the moonlight to uncover the very same person she had imagined.

He didn't seem to have noticed her. He dismounted from the horse.

His feet now on the ground he reached for his thin shirt and started unbuttoning it.

_Bugger! _Lily thought. She felt the blood rush to her face and she didn't feel cold anymore. Heat seemed to run through her body and she felt it in her cheeks. She knew she was blushing terribly. She felt a knot at her throat and she could hardly breath.

He took it off to reveal his naked chest and back and she felt so ashamed to be looking. But, really, it was he who had come after she was already here.

She wanted to call out to him to let him know she was there but he undressed any more but she couldn't find her voice and she felt so embarrassed to be found there even though she knew there was no other way. Some way or another he would finally see her.

Just then his eyes seemed to catch hers and his head jerked up in alarm but then relieved when he saw it had only been her.

"Lily! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here!" he said uncomfortable.

_Scare him?_

"Monsieur! It was you who almost killed me from fright!" she said finally finding her voice.

Raoul opened his mouth to say something but then his eyes came down to where she had hands wrapped and realized she was wearing no clothes.

The blush was visible even under the moonlight and she could see it. This only made her blush harder.

"I'm sorry, Madam. I seemed to have found you in a... inappropriate state" he swallowed. "I will leave you, now" he said, looked down and went to get his shirt.

"No!" she yelled quick. He stopped and his head snapped to look at her. "No, I mean..." she realized what it had sounded like and searched for a way to remedy the situation. "It is your land, I would never... Please, I will leave" she said.

He looked at her intensely. His eyes didn't leave hers and she trembled, not from the cold. They seemed to look right through her.

He seemed to settle on a solution.

"Perhaps... I wouldn't make you leave" he said but didn't finish as she interrupted him.

"Oh, I was just about to leave, don't worry about me" she smiled uneasily, trying to look relaxed.

He could tell her simile was forced and she was very tense.

It made him smile, to see her so. He knew he should be a gentleman but he didn't want to.

His eyes looked at her and to where the rest of her body should be beneath the water. Her hair wet and running down her back and her bare shoulders shone under the moonlight.

She was so beautiful. He knew then and there that the reason for his uneasiness around her, the reason he couldn't get her out of his head was one and one only.

He was falling in love with her. Not just because of her beauty but for the way she was.

Everything she did just puzzled him more and made her seem even more fascinating to him.

He wasn't going to stop himself anymore. He would let his heart be his guide.

Christine was in the past and Lily was the next chapter in his life.

And he knew he wanted her to be the only one.

"Now, if you would just turn around, I'll get out of here and out of your way. I'm, so sorry, again" she said expecting him to turn around so se could leave but his eyes never left her.

He seemed to be in a daze, a spell. She bit her lip forcefully to lessen her nerves.

"Please, don't leave in my account" he said and walked in the water without letting her any time to respond.

Her mouth dropped and she by instinct took a few steps back but realized that would only uncover her. She felt trapped. She could go nowhere. She felt scared but a thrill ran through her body and she felt she wouldn't want anything else. She felt excitement mixed with a little daring sensation.

She felt sinful but delighted at this turn of events. She felt spark around her as he got closer and closer.

As he approached her he grabbed her arms and brought her to him and kissed her.

She felt her head spin and suddenly the world was right. She didn't want him to stop.

But, no, she hadn't lost her head, not all of it.

She summoned all her strength and pushed is chest and broke the kiss.

"Monsieur! I may be a servant but I am still a Lady at heart. I will not allow you to treat me that way, even if you are my master" she said and she felt her body quaver. She couldn't believe she had stood up to him that way. What would he do?

"Mademoiselle, I assure you, I am gentleman and I have honorable intentions. And I would like to ask for your hand, Lady Lillian Canouville Fitzroy of Alchemy" he said and she could see sincerity in his eyes.

Her mouth dropped open once more. She couldn't breathe. She had grown accustomed to men proposing to her but none she had loved.

Loved? Did she love him? Could it be? If the beating of her heart was any indication then she knew she must.

She was crazy and she knew it.

She could find no words so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**There WILL BE some Erik first thing next chapter so don't worry, my beautiful, beautiful readers! Please, REVEW and RATE! This block got me really discouraged and I need some cheering up! :D**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm very sad because lately I've been getting less and less reviews. :( I don't know if it's my story is getting bad or people just don't review, but please, if you are reading this chapter, then please, please review!_

**Chapter 14**

On another night like this, under a similar sky as this, a moonless sky, Erik had felt as if he could never be any happier. He felt as if no other man in Paris or the world could have ever felt happiness as his.

But tonight, more than a half later, he believed he _could _be happier, even if he wouldn't let himself hope.

The cold wind of the night hit his face with mighty fury. His legs felt numb from running and running nonstop, but he knew he couldn't stop, no matter what. No one had seen him escape but they would notice soon enough and he needed to be far, far away when that happened.

The darkness of the night cloaked him but he could not trust it to hide him completely. He could take no risks.

He had but a few hours before dawn exposed him and his unmasked face to the world. He could not be seen. He had to reach his destination and quick.

He could somewhat remember how to reach the apartment where he had seen her before he had been surprised by the men who had turned him in. If only he knew he could still find her there. He had no assurance of that but it was his only hope. He wouldn't dare look for her at the Opera. It was too risky and he could not look for her if he was captured again. If she wasn't there then he would have no option but to go to Madame Giry. He didn't specially look forward to the encounter. He had no idea how she would receive him or if she would even help him.

His future held no uncertainty. But should he find Christine and she refused to accept him, he knew he would go mad. He could have more easily accepted her first rejection and maybe with time his wounds would have healed but after all that had happened? No, he would not, could not bear it. And to know it had been partly his fault as well. If only he had stayed. If only he had been able to overcome his own fears and faced her. But no, he had been a coward and instead of risking it, he had simply abandoned her.

Yes, he would not blame her if she rejected him once more. He had not only proved to be a monster, a murderer, he had also been a coward.

His pulse raced faster, not from his physical fatigue, but as he glimpsed sunlight rose from beyond the horizon.

_No!_

He had gotten so close. He could not fail after all he had done. If only... He was close and he knew it. The streets looked familiar. He could feel he was very close. But even then that afternoon had been blurry. He didn't know exactly where to look. He knew should he see the house he would recognize it instantly. The problem was finding it before sunrise. He had but minutes. His body begged for a few seconds of rest but he could not oblige. He couldn't. He could feel his heart thump out of control in his chest. It beat wildly. His legs felt like over worked, stretched rubber, and they would simply fail and stop moving with one more step. But somehow they kept going. Somehow they found strength where there was none left.

He wanted to breath but his lungs could not keep up with his body's demand for oxygen. He could not feed it fast enough.

_Just a little longer, please._

He thought he could go no longer, he felt all energy drained out to the extreme, like a fruit that had been squeezed and squished until there isn't one more drop of juice left. He felt his body rebel and insist on giving up, ignoring his pleas to hold on a bit longer. His muscles no longer wanted to obey him. The sun shone brightly as he rose over the buildings and he knew all was lost.

He had swam so long and so hard and only to die at the shore. He was discouraged and ready to please his body at last when he saw that window.

It was the very same one out of which he had seen Christine singing.

Yes, he had made it! His heart jumped at the sight of it and he laughed out loud like a maniac.

Somehow he found some unexhausted reserve and he found the energy to reach the door before crumbling down in front of the steps.

He felt his heart dangerously thump in his chest but relief started flooding his muscles and a deep pain shot through them.

He pounded the door with desperation with both fists as he dried out his love's name.

"Christine! Christine! Christine!" he roared between breaths.

He had made it! He had made it!

He wanted to laugh, cry, love.

He had found his angel. He had found his love, at last.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Madame Giry woke up well before dawn as usual. He went about her usual early morning doings before waking up Meg.

It had been one month and one week since Christine left but they still hurt from her absence. They had received no word from her yet and they were extremely worried. What could have become of her?

Estelle, Meg, and herself had decided one of three would go to London to inquire after her if by the end of the third month they had still not heard from her. They would go sooner but no ships departed to London any sooner. The last had left port a week earlier but they assumed it had all been too soon to go look for her. After all, she might not have had the opportunity or the money to write, but they were starting to get worried now.

Christine and the child could have come upon many things at that strange city. Christine had learnt the language at the Opera like the rest of the chorus girls. They sometimes did productions or songs in English and they had to be able to speak it if they were to sing it but the language was just one of the things she would face there. She could only imagine what it could feel like. How scared she must have been at the sight of such a city as London!

And she only 17 years old! And with a baby girl! Her heart ached for her and night after night she prayed she would be safe and that the next morning might bring some news of her. But morning after morning they were held in suspense still, at least for another day.

She walked about the kitchen as she washed the dirty dishes from breakfast which reminded her once again that there was one plate less, one less person with her.

She had heard Meg's steps go upstairs so she dried her hands on a cloth and called out her name.

"Meg! Come down! We must leave!" she said as she walked out the kitchen.

"I'll be right out, Mother" and she gasped. "Oh, Mother! It's... It's... I can hardly believe it!" Meg exclaimed.

"What is it, child?" Madame Giry asked concerned by Meg's tone.

"Oh, Mamma! It cannot be! It's..." but she couldn't finish as intense fists pounded on the door.

Madame Giry's stomach recoiled in fear, expectation, and suspense as she ran to the door.

_Could it be? Could it be Christine?_

She hurried to remove the locks from the door as her fingers stumbled from the excitement but she felt her heart drop as she saw who it was. Then it fired up in fury and indignation.

She reached for his collar and brought him from the floor.

Her lips formed a thin line and her eyebrows arched in anger.

"Mada" he started but Madame Giry's fierce hand stopped him from speaking by knocking the air out of him in one vigorous slap.

The already weak Erik stumbled to the floor. But she wasn't done. She had waited months for this encounter. She kicked his side as he coughed.

"You bastard! You wretch! You... You vile, wicked, sinful beast! You disgust me! You... Argh!" she growled as Meg came from behind her and held her back.

"Mother, no, stop!" she said.

"Madame Giry, what is this?" Erik asked in confusion. "You were the one to save from the gypsies, you have been the only person to always believe in me. You know me. What have I done for you to hate me so?" Erik asked incredulous.

Meg gave him a resentful look.

"Don't try our patience" she spat.

Madame Giry, for the first time, noticed how horrible a state he was really in. He seemed drenched and had deep bags under his eyes. His profile seemed pale and his cheekbones were sharper. His frame wasn't as healthy and built as it had been before and she could guess he had easily lost at least 40 pounds. Sweat dripped down his face as if it had been raining and his shirt clung to his body damp, soaking in more sweat. His chest rose and fell violently like his heavy breathing. The way his shoulders and arms hung down lifeless told her he was indeed in a grave condition.

Her features switched from anger to pity and she got on her knees to help him up.

"God, Erik, what... what happened to you? What... what is this?" she asked horrified as she examined his body.

"You have no idea" Erik said as his eyelids threatened to close in fatigue. She took his arm and put it over her shoulders as she helped him in.

"Meg, I have to report to the Opera. You, on the other hand, can be missed for today. I'll cover for you. We can't leave him alone. Help him recover a bit. He looks terrible" she said directing to Meg as Meg nodded in agreement. Then her eyes switched to Erik who lay lifeless in a chair. "As to you, monsieur, don't think you are off the hook. The only reason I didn't leave you out in the street is because I am benevolent and you are in a horrible state. Don't relax. When I return, there will be a lot of explaining to do. You are in big trouble" she hissed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As her mother walked out the door, Meg ran to the kitchen to get water for the infamous 'Erik' she had heard so much of but had only caught glimpses of at the Opera. Without his mask, he seemed just like any other man, except for the corruption on his face. The few times she had seen him as the Phantom he had looked positively intimidating, with his dark hair and black clothes. Those piercing blue eyes and that mask that covered half his face as if it covered half his emotions. It seemed as if the visible half only revealed his ghostly side- that side that seemed unbreakable, unyielding, confident, as if the world rested beneath his feet and in his hands he held the strings to pull and control people as he wished. That had been the side that had killed, the side that had left Christine. She always wondered what that other side hid.

Now she knew. It didn't only hide his deformed half but it hid his more noble, romantic, gentle side. The side of his emotions which had fallen in love with Christine. The side which had let Raoul and Christine escape even when she had accepted to stay with him. That was the side that had returned.

But neither side could really compress the other. There would always be a murderous half of him and a kind half. Surprisingly enough, the beautiful, handsome, intriguing side was the evil one and the "ugly" one was the decent and virtuous one. The one who loved unconditionally.

But if only the mask could be removed forever the barrier could be destroyed. If Erik no longer wished to separate those sides they could blend, and maybe then, they could make a decent man out of him- one with no prejudices or fears, one who was good.

**ehhh... this chapter felt kinda blah, I don't know... empty! **

**I don't know but it might be due to the fact that while I was writing my mum was trying to put my baby brother to sleep so I couldn't listen to my phantom music as I wrote (my headphones are lost -_-) and instead had a ****lullaby**** as inspiration.**

**Well, in any case let me know what YOU thought. **

**Please, pretty please, with PHANTOM CHERRIES on top, Review!**

**And Rate!**

**You know what comes next.**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! Ok, so first of all! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I appreciate all and every single one of them! A shout-out to all those reviewers that chapter after chapter review! You know who you are ;) I love you all! Second, to _CourtneyRBowman_, I understand how you may feel that way, but the reason he didn't was that Madame Giry didn't really let him. Remember how exhausted he was and on top of that_, _well, Madame Giry's welcome wasn't the warmest what with the kicking and all :) but no worries he will ask the second he gets the chance, of course. I hope this cleared your doubts :) But I appreciate you pointing it out, it was very insightful, thanks. Ok, ok, I shut up now._

**Chapter 15**

Christine sighed as she took in the beauty of London. She had been there a month and a week and yet it kept amazing her. She was most impressed by the beautiful clock tower. It was so tall in the sky and so monumental! It had been built but 12 or thirteen years ago and she had always wanted to see it since the buzz about it had started. And now, from her motel room, she got to see it every day! And her beautiful Erika would grow up so close to it, too. The sound of the Big Ben, striking hour after hour, and the quarter chimes, just made it all the more beautiful. It was almost like the music she missed so much.

She always spent, in this manner, at least fifteen minutes before bed every night. It calmed her and relaxed her. She was already learning to love this new city. She missed Paris terribly; it had been home to her, a stable place, after so much traveling with her father. But she tried not to think of it too much. It would only made her sad. She did allow herself to think of those three women she loved and had left behind in , what she liked to believe, was her homeland.

They had become the best of friends to her and couldn't have been any better. She couldn't have asked for more. They were gentle and understanding. They cared for her and had tended to her with such kindness as she didn't deserve. And that brought her back to thinking of the fact that she hadn't written to them! Oh, she had meant to, for many days. But she always forgot or was too tired when she remembered. Besides, what was she to tell them? She didn't want to torment them with her current situation. No, she would wait until she had some good news to tell them. They didn't need to know that she had found no place to work or sleep, that after more than a month she was still living in an inn, and was running out of money. She had only savings to last her for another week at the most. It worried her so. Had it been just herself she was sure she would manage somehow and if she had to live in the streets for some time she would. But she was not alone. She had a little 4month old to watch and care for, and sleeping in the cold street would not be an option for Erika. She would somehow figure something out. She had to. But she was exhausted from roaming the streets of Paris looking for a job with a child in her arms. She needed the rest for the next day.

She stood up from her chair by the window and closed it. She walked over to her sleeping child, kissed her forehead and lay down in the third class mattress. It wasn't very comfortable and it had some strings out of place but like every other night, she was too tired to notice.

She fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up as the morning sun hit her face. She rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked out the window and the giant clock told her she had overslept a little. She quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her regular clothes.

Running over to little Erika, she softly caressed her silky, dark straight hair to wake her up. She wondered whose hair it could be, who she had inherited it from? She had curly hair and Erik, well his hair wasn't curly but it wasn't black either. Then again, that might be only because of his deformation. It could be from his mother or his father. She stopped herself. She knew she mustn't think of him. But how could she not? Erika was the very same as him only she was a girl and she wasn't disfigured. She couldn't look at her without getting a flash of him. She sighed as Erika turned in her sleep and pouted her little mouth.

"Come on, baby girl. You don't want to make your mommy late" she said with a smile.

Erika exhaled as she took one of her little hands to her eyes.

"Don't be a sleepy head now" Christine laughed. "You slept more than me and all through the night" she said sweetly to her and Erika finally opened those big beautiful eyes surrounded by her father's long eyelashes. She had a curious expression as she looked at her mother before stretching her little arms at her with a small cry.

Christine picked her up and hugged her before sitting down to breastfeed her. She loved those moments as her little girl looked into her eyes as if trying to memorize every feature in her mother's face. And Christine stared right back as her heart filled with love for this little angle in her arms. She was her reason to live. She thought she could never feel a love stronger than that she felt for her father and for Erik but she had been overruled. Now she understood what mother's love for a child was like. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her. She would go to the end of the world for her. She didn't know what would become of her if she was ever to lose her. She couldn't imagine a world where she didn't exist and if there was she wanted nothing in it.

She brushed her hair and noticed it had gotten quite long. She would have to do something about it soon, either cut it or hold it back with something.

Erika moved her head out of the way to signal she was full. Christine stood up and dressed as fast and gentle as she could.

She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and hurried out and past the cafeteria. She had no time to eat if she was to make the most out of the day.

All day long she searched and searched, asked and asked, but couldn't find anything. No one wanted to give work to a woman, let alone one with a small child. She was so discouraged she wanted to cry. Little Erika cried in her arms out of tiredness. She had been in her mother's arms the entire day and had grown very uncomfortable. Christine could only think of how her little body must ache from being in the very same position all day long.

She paused in the side of the street and started singing her a song to calm her down and put her to sleep. All around her men and women of high class walked about. Christine felt quite odd to be singing in front of them but she had to make Erika feel better. At first she sang lowly so as not to be heard by the people but it didn't help Erika. She only heard her own cries.

Christine raised her voice a little bit more but the baby girl in her arms kept weeping.

_Oh, what the hell? _she thought and not caring whether she was heard by the passers-by she raised her voice as if she had been singing just to practice or to entertain herself, not holding back. She didn't even look at the people. They could stare if they wanted, but she wouldn't raise her eyes to meet theirs.

Erika slowly cried less and less and listened more. She brought her thumb to her mouth and started sucking on it as she looked at her mommy sing.

Once the song was over Christine smiled at her now asleep baby and heard a clink as if a small piece of metal had it hit the sidewalk. She looked at the floor and saw two coins. She quickly picked it up and looked at the woman who had just walked by and who had seemed to drop it. She called out to her.

"Miss, you seem to have dropped your money!" she pointed out to the lady.

The woman turned around and smiled at her.

"You sing beautifully" she simply said and kept walking.

Christine stood there frozen. Had this woman given her money for her singing? It seemed she had!

Christine's eyes opened wide as an idea she hadn't thought of before sprung on her mind.

Of course, professional singing was out of the question as just like the Opera in Paris had fired her for being a single mother and surely to bring bad reputation to the House, any London Opera would do the same but... she didn't need a fancy stage to sing in. She only needed to make money somehow and busking seemed to be her answer, at least for the moment. She wouldn't do it forever. She only needed more time to find a job and money to sustain her and Erika during that time.

She had no other choice.

**I know, I know, not my longest chapter but it felt right to finish it there. **

**I did have to do a LOT of research for this one, even if it doesn't look like it, so it took very long to write it.**

**For those of you who don't know what 'busking' means (I didn't know what it meant, either, till I looked it up today) it refers to street performing and that's what poor Christine is going to have to do :( not for long though, hopefully, right? :) **

**You know how I love that feedback!**

**Review and Rate**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you everyone, really. You are all way too nice to me. I'm so glad you are still enjoying the story and like it so far. I never imagined I would actually get more than 100 reviews, and the story isn't even over yet! Keep reviewing! _

**Chapter 16**

Erik sat in a chair in Madame Giry's house as he waited for Meg. He thought he wouldn't be able to uphold his position and would crumble to the floor from exhaustion. There were a million thoughts running through his head. Why had Madame Giry received him so coldly? Why had she been so mad at him? But, most importantly, where was Christine? He had seen her here the last time so why wasn't she here? Maybe she had been visiting only? He had to find her. But he couldn't do it during the day. At least, he would be safe here until nightfall. Maybe Meg would help him find her or would know where she was. He doubted Madame Giry would help him, after the welcome she had given him.

Where was that damned Meg! He had to speak to her! He tried to call out her name buthis breathing was too fast and too heavy still and he couldn't make his voice do as he pleased. He tried again but what came out was so low that it was almost a whisper. He tried again and this time it was a bit louder. He knew she had heard him when she answered to his call.

"Yes?" she replied from another room.

"Come here, girl" he said.

"I'll be there, just a moment" she said.

He saw her come in the room with some bread and a tall glass of water. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was so hungry and thirsty! He took the items and tried to speak as he ate.

"Please, eat first, then you can talk" she said to him.

He did as he was told, after all, there was nothing he could do yet in day time. He was dying to know anything of Christine though.

After he had taken a few bites and drank some water he made a pause and spoke again.

"Where is Christine?" he asked.

Meg looked down at the floor and back at him again before answering.

"She's safe" she answered even though she had no assurance of that bit it was the only thing she felt she could tell him. She didn't know if her mother would approve of her telling or not. She had not been instructed as to that so she left it there just in case.

Erik looked into her eyes and he could tell she was hiding something. Why would she tell him just that? What didn't he know that she knew? Of course, other than Christine's whereabouts. But there seemed to be something else she hid.

"I'm glad she is but where is she?" he asked patiently.

Meg stood up and only responded:

"You'll have to wait for my mother if you want to know" she said, trying to sound firm, even though she was dying of fright in the inside. This man was capable of anything.

"Tell me, now" he said hissing. He hated having to be harsh with her but he was simply not going to sit around all day in suspense. He had been in uncertainty for far too long and he needed to know about her. He could see Meg struggle with herself, doubting what to do. He had to take the chance, now that she was unsure. He could tell she was afraid of him, might as she try not to look it. He took another bite of bread and gulped it down with more water.

She remained silence as he waited for her answer but her wall would not crumble. He was captured with fury. He could not stand it any longer. He _would_ find out. He had to. He was not used to being patient and he had been held in this cliff-hanger state for far too long. Knowing that she was safe was not enough.

He roughly grabbed her wrist with the little strength he had in him and asked again.

She gasped at his grip and wailed.

"Please, let go of me!" she said terrified as she looked into those murderous eyes. She tried to free herself but at no avail.

"Tell me, where she?" he roared.

"Please..." Meg begged almost in tears. Oh, why had her mother left her with him?

Erik saw the panic in her eyes and how really scared she was and he finally reacted. He let go of her hand like if it had been burning hot. How could he have let himself so out of control? He was horrified with himself. What kind of person was he? He had wanted to prove to Christine so much that he wasn't the monster everyone thought he was, yet, here he was acting like one. Remorse washed over him and he felt a horrible guilt.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the floor ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, still looking down, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. He took another bite of bread but it didn't feel good to eat it anymore. He felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. His appetite, so fierce a few seconds ago, was gone, and only a thump at the mouth of his stomach remained.

Meg rubbed her hurting wrist as she looked at the man sitting down in front of her. He looked positively miserable. Poor man. She could only imagine what kind of pain ripped at his heart. But if he felt that way, why had he returned more than a year later? Why hadn't he cared so much before?

"Why did you leave her?" she spat out. She was afraid of him but she couldn't stand how much hurt he had inflicted in Christine. "I saw and heard her cry herself to sleep for months over you. She walked like a zombie around the house all day. I could only wonder at what kind of excuses she could be making up in her mind to justify why you had left her and why month after month she lay there waiting for you and you never came. And then I could see she had resigned herself to the fact that you were never coming back but that was only worse for at least before she had had some hope. Then she..." and Meg paused catching herself before she said anything she would regret informing him. Instead she said "She even stopped singing after that. And all because of you. So I see no reason why we owe you any kind of explanation, or why we should tell where she is. You do not have the right. You abandoned that right a long time ago" she spat. She looked at her feet next. She had no idea how he would react to such words. She was marveled at herself for even daring to say such an unforgiving speech. It wasn't like her to be so bitter in her words. Yet, somehow, she had found the courage to tell him half what he deserved to hear.

She could see him flinch as she said the last sentence and he closed his eyes. He took the piece of bread he had in his hand and he squeezed it to pieces. For a moment she thought he had gotten mad again but then she saw his head move up and down as his chest heaved. His slumped shoulders moved with the rest of his body and she heard a small caught breath abandon his lips then a sob. His face features morphed into even more agony than before and she felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he hadn't deserved all she had said were it true or not. She hadn't heard his story, even though she doubted it could justify his absence. But to see a grown man cry, and such a man as the famous Opera Ghost. It was almost impossible to believe. Whatever he had done and for whatever reason he was terribly sorry and even though she still felt angry at him she couldn't help feeling compassion as well.

Feeling at loss as to what to do she simply walked away and out of the room. Surely he wouldn't escape, not in broad daylight. Mother would know what to do with him. Let her handle him when she came home. She was the one who knew him best, she would know.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The recently wedded Raoul and Lily rode in their coach to call on some friends of her. Most couples took long honeymoons all over the Europe but he had already seen it all and Lily was too glad to be home to wish to be anywhere else.

He held her hand as she looked out the window and he looked at her. He hadn't imagined her so beautiful. He had always seen her in servant rags and she was very pretty still but when he gave her a dress and had his servants get her ready to go back to England to ask for her hand he had been bewildered at the sight of his future bride. She was even more radiant.

When they had gotten there, her parents had only been too glad to have her back home and safe to scold her much, especially when they found out she had finally agreed to marry someone and a rich Count at that. They made up a story to their friends that she had had a momentary vexation and had left to visit a relative in France without telling them a word and there she had met the lovely Count de Chagny and they were to be married. The _ton _hadn't completely loved the story, some gossiping that he had compromised her and some doubting the veracity of their story at all, but in the end all had been satisfied.

He was glad to have found someone he could love so much and to have found happiness at last.

Just then, he thought he heard Christine's voice. Why did his mind play such tricks on him when he was so happy! Why did such sour memories have t come haunt him at such a time? Then, that's when he realized, it was no mind trick. He really was hearing her voice sing. He quickly stuck his head out the window and thought he couldn't believe his eyes for there stood Christine, at the side of the road, here in London, singing while other people threw coins in a small cup, while holding a small child.

**Don't worry, this encounter won't be unpleasant, it will be a good thing, just trust me.**

**So... leave me a thought?**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello, there, my amazing readers! Keep being awesome ^-^ and reading :) and reviewing :P_

**Chapter 17**

Christine stood by one of London's most busy streets, holding her baby and with a cup in the floor with enough coins now to last her the day. She was so happy she thought she would burst. Sure, it wasn't her dream profession but it fed her and Erika and kept a roof over their heads until something better could be found. It wasn't beneath her if she had to do something a little below "good class". She wasn't doing anything wrong and she was doing it for her and her daughter and she had no other choice. She wasn't proud of it but that was that. Until she could find something better it would have to be this way.

She was worried for her friends back in Paris for they might fear for her, not having written yet. But she just couldn't bring herself to. It was one thing to sing for these people who didn't know her and wouldn't think less of her and if they did she could care less, but it was another thing to have them worry that she was singing in the streets for survival. They would be so disappointed. Surely, they expected her to be well settled by now, with a good job and an appropriate home for little Erika. And she was trying, God knew she was! She would go crazy night after night tossing and turning in bed thinking of what else she could do, what she hadn't tried yet.

London was a hard place, people had told her, but she had never imagined it would be this hard. She had marched out of France positive she would find her way here but she had found herself to be wrong. She had expected, by now, to be in a better position than this. But she was a fighter, and she wouldn't give up. She couldn't settle for less. Erika deserved everything in the world and she wouldn't have her grow up in poverty. She had grown up in that life and while she didn't reproach her father anything, she didn't exactly aspire the same life for her child. She wanted something better for her and she would fight for it while there was a breath left in her body she would keep trying.

It was almost noon and she would go eat lunch then go look for work but there was some more time left so she decided to sing one more song. It reminded her of Raoul but he meant nothing to her now and she could sing as if it were any other song. She took a deep breath and started her last song for that day.

_"No more talk__  
__of darkness,__  
__Forget these__  
__wide-eyed fears.__  
__I'm here,__  
__nothing can harm you -__  
__my words will__  
__warm and calm you."_

It really was a beautiful song after all and she remembered how Erik had tried to sing it with her while in DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT and she had rejected him once more, revealing his face to the world, humiliating him as he had never been humiliated. But no, she could not thing of that. She mustn't. She was reaching the end of the song now.

_"Anywhere you go__  
__let me go too . . .__  
__Love me -__  
__that's all I ask__  
__of you . ." _she finished.

She looked around and took up her cup off the floor but when she looked up she saw a man.

She gasped.

"Raoul!" she said and her voice shook. What was he doing here. But then she saw his face and she breathed again for it wasn't a hateful or a resentful face, it was... compassionate?

She stood up and swallowed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked afraid. She didn't trust him.

Before he could answer, a beautiful blonde beauty stepped out of the coach he had been in.

She was breathtaking and Christine could only imagine her to be his wife.

"Darling, what is it?" she asked as she stepped out holding her skirts.

"Hello, there" Christine smiled at her.

"Oh, you are French?" Lily said recognizing the accent.

"Well, uh, no, I am Swedish, but I spent most of life in France" Christine answered. "Pardon me, I haven't' introduced myself. My name is Christine Daae" she bowed.

She looked up at the little pixie in front of her and she saw she was a little taken back. Surely, Raoul must have told her of her and God knows what he had said.

But the girl, all politeness, composed herself.

"Countess Lillian de Chagny, but any friend of my husband's may call me Lily" she smiled. She had seen Christine before, when she was still engaged to Raoul but she wouldn't acknowledge this, of course. She had been a servant and there was no reason why Christine should remember her. She had hardly looked like herself in those servant clothes she used to wear.

Christine looked at Raoul and he smiled a sincerely happy grin, as if he felt truly blessed. She was surprised to find she could be happy for him. Lily seemed like a good girl and he obviously loved her.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Christine, but I fear we must be going" Raoul said as he looked at Lily. He was afraid Lily might feel uncomfortable at being in the presence of his ex-fiancée and he wouldn't have her unhappy. He had just heard her voice and he though it impossible, he had to see it with his own eyes.

"Darling, we mustn't be rude" Lily said. Christine didn't look like she was a bad person and she could understand if she had left Raoul for her true love. Besides, had it not been for this, Christine would be married to Raoul and not her. "Where are you staying?" Lily asked with the purpose of calling on her later. She and Raoul were going back to Paris anyway, but it would only be polite that she visited her at least that once. She wouldn't even ask about the baby, it would be rude, and surely her mother would have a heart attack if she knew she was visiting someone like her but she had long ago let go of those types of prejudice. She had been a servant for months and she believed it didn't make her any less of a lady.

Christine lowered her eyes and responded.

"Well, at the moment, I am staying in an inn. You see I've been looking for a job and haven't found so..." Christine answered. She felt her face flush in embarrassment. Raoul's wife was obviously a refined lady and she would think her a tramp. Oh, how happy Raoul must be at this very minute to know he didn't marry me! she thought. She stood by her decision. She didn't want anything with him and wished him all the happiness in the world but she had been the one to leave him and now she was in such a state of privation and it was just so humiliating.

"Well ,that's just unacceptable!" Lily said. Christine wished Earth would swallow her for she had misunderstood Lily. "A friend of mine just had a little girl and she wants to contract a governess, I'm sure when I tell her of your talents, she would love to have you. It is a pretty good occupation and you would live under her roof and she is a very agreeable Lady. I know it isn't much but maybe just for the moment" Lily said with an honest wish to help but afraid she might find it offensive. However, Christine didn't even let her finish.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Christine said with tears in her eyes. It might seem demeaning to some, especially considering that it came from her ex-fiancée's wife but she could care less. All she wanted was a respectable job with which she could assure Erika a decent future and this was just the thing. She would surely never had gotten such a job without connections.

"I take it you're interested, then?" Lily said with a smile, happy to help. Her history with Raoul did make her a little uncomfortable but she just couldn't stand the way she was in the streets with a baby trying to earn a living out of other people's charities, especially when she could do something about it.

**Sorry, this was a short chapter. I didn't enjoy writing it and it just felt wrong so I will accept any flames without complain.**

**Please, stay with me, though. Next chapter will be decisive. And hopefully better. :D**

**Review and Rate? **

**5. Love it! **

**4. Like it **

**3. So so **

**2. Don't like it **

**1. Hate it!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Horrible, horrible mrs. jacobb! How could you do that to your faithful readers? They, who, chapter after chapter ALWAYS review and rate your story! You are heartless! Me- I know :( I'm sorry, forgive me! Am I forgiven? :D I hope I am! I know I am a horrible person to have not updated in more than a week and a half! Believe me, I am ashamed -_- But sometimes, real life gets in the way and I swear, I did not have one spare second to write down one word! But I am back, so please, I hope you guys still want to read my story!_

**Chapter 18**

Christine put down her bag with her few things and Erika's as she settled in her new home. She had met the young Lady Hamilton earlier that week and she had given her the position right away when she learned of her musical abilities. The Hamilton family was known for being one of the most musically gifted of the ton for generations and Lady Hamilton wanted nothing but the best tutor for her new born baby. OF course, Christine wouldn't teach her nay singing lessons until she was old enough but until then she could fulfill other duties regarding the child. Besides, Lady Hamilton wanted to secure her in case any other family took her before her. She was convinced she had found a gem and it _had _to be Christine who taught little Isabelle. She wanted the next Hamilton generation to be just as musically gifted as every other and only the best would suffice.

So three days later, Christine was moving in and ready to assume her duties the next day. Later that afternoon she would meet Lord Hamilton and young Isabelle as well as the rest of the staff. She was anxious to meet them all and be liked by them. She knew she was eternally in debt towards Countess De Chagny, even if she despised her husband. But, luckily, Raoul and Lily were soon going back to France where they would take their permanent residence. She would hate to run into him on a regular basis.

She looked around her small room. It was the regular for servants, only better for she got to have her own room to herself. Most servants shared a room for two but since Christine had little Erika, they had allowed her to have her own room. It was small but sufficient. She couldn't ask for more. She had a roof over her head, food, employment, and security for her and her baby. No, she truly could not ask for more.

She had told Lady Hamilton she was a widow, for surely she would not have gotten the job had she known Erika was a child out of wedlock. She had made up a story about some bandits attacking her and her husband on their way to London and only her and the baby had escaped as her husband made time for them only to cause his own doom. Lady Hamilton had been heartbroken to hear such a story but believed it completely all the same. Since she was supposed to have been married she had to have another last name to give her but she could come up with any at the moment. She would have given her Erik's if he had one but she knew he didn't. So she had simply picked the first thing that came to her head- Giry. She was Christine Giry and it would be convenient were Mme. Giry and Meg to come visit for she could say they were her husband's relatives. She just hoped her web of lies would not crumble upon her.

She sat on the bed now that she had put all her belongings away and looked at Erika laying in her little crib, fast asleep. She could have a future now. She smiled and suddenly remembered.

Why, Mme. Giry and Meg must be so worried! She hadn't written them about her new job! And they hadn't heard from her in more than a month! She quickly sat down in the small desk and lit up the poor candle as she grabbed some paper and started writing. She told her of how she had a job and how well it was all going but she purposely left out anything that might worry them. Like, the whole month she had barely survived or how she had come to the position- by an encounter with Raoul. She gave them all her love and assured they were safe and warm and Erika was as well as ever. She signed it and left it there till she could mail it. She had better get ready for when Lady Hamilton called her to meet the rest of the family and the house staff.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Erik woke up in the middle of the night as restless as if he had not slept at all. He had been staying at Mme. Giry's for about 5 days now. She was hiding him and all he could do all day was think about how all he could do was crawl in the dark with nothing in his power to see Christine.

He had the chance to explain to Mme. Giry his reason for disappearing and after much convincing he was believed. Mme. Giry explained to him that no ships left for England for a good two months and he had no choice but to wait. But he just couldn't help but feel like he was being lied to. Meg and Mme. Giry were always so cautious as to what they said around him, he could tell. What could they be hiding? Had Christine found someone else? Was she alright? Or were they simply making excuses so he could not go see her? He wanted to trust Mme. Giry for she had always looked out for his well being since they were children but he was not stupid. He _knew _there was something he didn't know but they swore they were hiding nothing. He tried eavesdropping on them but had found out nothing. He was going wild with desperation to know of her, if she would only write. That could only mean she wasn't OK or, going back to the same thing, they were hiding from him whatever news they had of her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mme. Giry lay wake in her bed, thinking. Meg now slept in her bed since they had had to give Erik a place to sleep. Her head whirled crazy with worries. What were they going to do? For reasons she did not understand she had hid from Erik the fact that he had daughter. She had prohibited Meg from telling him. She felt as if it was best he didn't know, at least, not yet. Not until they had some news from Christine. He was already crazy worried about her, imagine if he knew of the child! It seemed wrong to hide such a thing from him but it scared her to think of how he would react to the news.

Suddenly she heard Meg sigh.

"Mother, are you awake?" she said in a whisper.

"I am" Mme. Giry replied.

"Mother, I know you don't agree with me" Meg said as she turned in her bed to face her mother "but I think it is so awfully wrong to not say anything to the Pha- Erik" she corrected herself "about his daughter. He must know! She's his! And he will find out sooner or later. Why postpone it?" Meg asked. She tried to hide it but her pulse quickened as she dared ask her mother a question they had debated so much already.

Mme. Giry sighed nervously.

"I don't know, Meg, it just feels right" she replied a little insecure.

This was the last straw for Meg. She was tired of the way her mother kept acting about little Erika, like she was something to be ashamed of, something to keep secret.

"Erik is not Father!" she raised her voice. "Did you hear me, Mother? Just because my Father left you the second he found out about me does not mean Erik is the same!" she said with tears in her eyes. She hated to hurt her mother by touching such a subject but she could not stand it any longer. She could not keep it in.

Mme. Giry's face became hard and her chin began to tremble. She felt so insulted she wanted to raise her hand and slap her daughter for daring to speak to her mother that way. But then, with the moonlight, she saw Meg's eyes shine with tears that threatened to escape and she understood. Meg hurt as much as she did about her father deserting them. And she saw hard it was on her. She realized it was even worse for her. Francis had stayed with her until Mme. Giry had told him she was expecting his child. He had not walked away from her, he had walked away from Meg. And how she must hurt to think of it!

She realized how right Meg was. The reason she didn't tell Erik about Erika were her own deeply scarred insecurities. But Erik was not like her ex husband and to think he would do the same was disrespectful to him.

Mme. Giry let out a breath she did not know she had been holding and it came out uneven and heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Meg" she said. "You're right. We'll tell him tomorrow"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Christine stood beside Lady Hamilton with a smile planted on her face as she introduced to her the housekeeper, Mrs. Rowan. She would show her the house and introduce her to the other staff. She had earlier met Lord Hamilton. He seemed to be at least twenty years older than his young looking wife. He was short, bald, and had a thickening waist. She wondered how Lady Hamilton kept such a charming smile pasted on her face with perfect manners around her husband. He was intolerable. At whatever comment his wife directed at him he replied with a sour answer that had he been Christine's husband she would not have tolerated it. But Lady Hamilton only smiled and answered politely. Christine figured she was either very refined or very foolish.

The baby, on the other hand, seemed to have a better temperament. She was but one month old but she behaved well. According to the nurse, she slept most of the time and never cried save for when she was hungry.

Christine took a look at her and realized why Lady Hamilton was so worried about her growing up being gifted. Even though baby Isabelle had some of her beautiful mother's features, she was mostly her father. She might get a little better when she grew up but ugly babies usually stayed ugly. She would have to have a very large inheritance and be very educated if she wanted to catch a husband.

But no matter, that was none of her business. She would have to take care of making sure the girl learned how to sign and play well and those were her only responsibilities.

**So hey! How about a couple of words from you guys? ;) Love reviews!**

**Drop me a thought! **

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi :) I'm back! You know the three R's! Read, Rate and Review! Love you all!_

**Chapter 19**

Mme. Giry woke the next day decided to tell Erik about Erika. She had woken up restless and nervous. She had no idea what to expect. Erik was anything but predictable. You just never knew with him. Her hands trembled all morning as she tried to do the house chores and cook breakfast before Meg and Erik got up. She wanted to get mentally ready for what she knew she had to tell Erik. It was inevitable and she had been a fool to keep it a secret this long. The more she waited the worse it would be.

Oh, but what he do when she told him? Would he be happy? Would he be troubled? Would he be angry? It made her shake just to think of what could happen if he were to get angry at her for not telling him. She liked to believe he would be happy but she knew Erik had always been very unstable all his life. It was almost impossible to predict his reaction, especially when it came to such a delicate subject.

Oh, when was he gonna get up? He was usually up by this time! No, she couldn't be in suspense any longer. She dried her hands on her apron and as she walked upstairs towards his room. Her heart threatened to go faster and faster with every step she took.

She paused in front of his door. She raised her closed fist to knock and held it there. She took a deep breath and softly made contact with the wood three times.

"Erik? May I come in?" she asked but heard no answer. "I need to speak with you... it... it is rather important" she said in expectation.

"Come in" she heard his deep voice from inside the room.

She turned the doorknob and saw him sitting in a stool looking out the window.

"Erik, I..." she started but he interrupted her.

"Mme. Giry, what is it you do not want me to know" he asked, his eyes not leaving the sight in front of him.

"That's precisely what I came to speak with you about" she said looking at the floor.

His shoulders stiffened a bit and he turned around then.

"So you are hiding something from me" he said, his suspicions now confirmed.

She raised her eyes to meet his and saw betrayal, disappointment, and perhaps a little hurt in them. She knew those feelings were towards her. Mme. Giry wanted to respond but found a lump in her throat and she was at loss for words. She almost forgot why she was even there in the first place.

"I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to trust you. You were the only person I had left to trust and even you have failed me" he said, his eyes accusing her.

"Erik, I... I am sorry. I should have told you. Really, what happened is" she tried to say but he sat up from the stool with a pained grunt. He took a strand of his loose hair and he pulled slightly on it.

Mme. Giry was a little startled but remained cool.

"How could you! You know I love her yet you hid from me that she had gone back with that fool!" he spat at her. "I'll strangle him! I'll kill him!" he screamed as he imagined in his hands Raoul's pale, lifeless neck.

Mme. Giry realized what he had been thinking.

"No, Erik, no! No, she didn't return to him" she assured him.

Erik breathed out, a little calmer. He looked at Mme. Giry sideways, suspicious.

"Tell me, then! Tell me. What is it?" he said desperate.

Mme. Giry looked down at her feet. There was no going back now. She had to tell him.

She looked into his pleading eyes and said:

"You are a father" she said simply, waiting for the outburst.

Erik narrowed his eyes at her. He looked as if he didn't quite grasp the concept. His eyebrows furrowed together trying to grasp the meaning of Mme. Giry's words. She couldn't possibly mean... It couldn't be... He must have misunderstood...

He felt like a fool repeating her words. Surely, she must have said something else!

"I... I am... a father?" he asked incredulous.

"You are" Mme. Giry answered with a smile. Poor Erik! He had thought she had gone back with Raoul! "She's a beautiful healthy baby girl and... " he ran to her and grabbed her arms at her sides with mighty strength and shook her body back and forth as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't play with me, Mme. Giry! Tell me the truth. Tell me the truth!" said as he looked for any sign in her features that she was lying. Her eyes looked as always. They had that serene look of truth and seriousness.

She wasn't lying!

He let go of her slowly as the truth dawned upon him.

"You aren't lying" he simply stated as he gazed at her intensely.

"I am not, Erik" she said.

"So then... I..." he told himself as he walked away from her. He couldn't get used to the idea. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be real. Yet, how could he mistake Mme. Giry's sincerity. She couldn't have been saying anything but the truth.

He exhaled. He sat down. It was too much to take in. He, a father? And to Christine's child no less!

He ran a hand through his hair and the truth finally sank in. Suddenly a warmth ran down his spine and to the rest of his body. He felt as if a small sun had lit up a fire inside his heart.

A child.

He was a father.

The fire went up his throat and a smile formed in his lips. His heart felt full in a way it had never been.

Was this happiness? Was this what true happiness felt like?

He wanted to laugh. Suddenly, in his mind crept up the image a little baby cooing and reaching up as it laughed.

"A baby" he sighed and single tear threatened to escape his eyes.

**A/N: Wow, um, this felt really weird to write and I don't even know whether it came out right or not. If it didn't then, forgive me, I have yet to experience the joys of having baby so I don't know what it feels like, I am just assuming. Sorry for the short chapter but I can't write anymore for the week so I thought you guys deserved an update, even if it was a short one.**

**Forgive me :( I am not worthy!**

**Review and Rate, please! :D**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	20. Chapter 20

_So this story is almost over. There might be three or four more chapters and then an epilogue but that will be it. I wish I could make the story longer but that just make it drag on longer and it would ruin it. I'm sorry :( I know some of you wanted me to make it much longer but believe me, this is the best way._

**Chapter 20**

Christine finished singing the lullaby as she saw Isabelle's eyelids slowly drop into a slumber. She rocked her for a few more minutes just to be sure she was completely asleep before setting her down and exiting the nursery. She softly closed the door behind her, careful not to make any noises that would awaken her.

She walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the servant quarters where her room was. On her way there was Lord Hamilton's office and through the half open door she could see the bald short man as he sat attending to his business.

He was a strange man, Christine decided. He always looked at her in the oddest ways and it made her extremely uncomfortable. She rarely saw him except for the weekly meeting that Lady Hamilton insisted the three of them have. Every Monday at brunch time Lord Hamilton, Lady Hamilton and Christine sat down and talked of the baby and how she was doing, any particular new achievements the baby had accomplished, and her welfare in general. Christine thought it showed great affection of Lady Hamilton to car about her baby so for other mothers didn't do half that much. She seemed genuinely interested in everything that happened to Isabelle.

Lord Hamilton on the other hand had even dozed off in the first meeting. Lady Hamilton's eyes had widened in horror at the sight of her husband taking a nap in the middle of their gathering but hadn't even shown it for propriety's sake. She had calmly smiled and gently touched her husband's arm as she almost whispered "Darling, did you hear what our dear Christine was saying?". He had abruptly awoken with a huge fuss and had replied "Yes, I did, I did" as he ran his hand over his face awake.

This incident had not repeated itself on any of the other meetings but he always seemed aloof.

Christine, tough, could see how he looked at her even when it was his wife who was speaking. This were one of the things that unnerved her about him. He looked at her in such a strange way. At first, she had thought he had been very interested in what Christine had to say about Isabelle but had realized otherwise, for when his wife asked him something about what Christine had just said he could not remember of what she had been speaking.

She thought she had seen a small flicker of hurt cross Lady Hamilton's eyes but it was gone before she could know whether she had really seen it there or just imagined it.

Then, lately, she had been seeing more of the man. He seemed to be lurking in every dark corner where she would not expect him. He would startle her but she would simply nod and keep on her way. On such occasions, he would always have a malicious aura about him and even once he tried to make conversation but Christine excused herself as soon as she could making up an excuse about Isabelle needing her and hurried out of there.

She must have looked frightened for when Mrs. Potts saw her she asked alarmed.

"Child, you look as if you've seen a ghost!" she had exclaimed. Christine had assured her she was fine and she had no idea what could have given her that impression. But truth be told she was afraid of the man. He seemed to secretive and always so quiet and kept to himself. Yet, in his eyes there was a contrary expression. It wasn't of shyness or humility. It had a malice about it and Christine did not like it one bit. She stayed clear of him as much as she could and avoided his eye contact as much as she could without being rude. The simple presence of him gave her shivers and made her nervous to no end.

She reached her room to find Erik sitting in her cradle playing with a small toy she had gotten her with her first salary. She was 6 months old and smiles were as frequent as breaths. She was lively and a happy child. She liked everyone in the household and laughed with all of them. Everyone loved her and she seemed happy among these people.

As she saw Christine walk in the room she burst in laughter and put out her little arms holding the toy asking for attention and to be held. Christine knew she mustn't spoil her and if she was perfectly fine she should not pick her up but she couldn't help herself. She ran to her, picked her up and spun her around in the air as she laughed even more. Christie put her down in the crib as she softly tickled her sides causing bursts of laughter, one after the other.

After a few seconds she stopped and just looked at her. She sat up, hair all over the place from sleeping and twisting about. Her hair was now longer and had started to take a wavy form while retaining most of its straightness though. Her eyes had turned a solid color teal that amazed everyone who saw them. They all complimented the baby's eyes and instantly looked up at Christine to check if she had gotten them from her mother. Once they saw her chocolate brown eyes though, their gazes dropped in embarrassment as they remembered Christine's alleged widowed state and how the babe's eyes must remind her of the father. Christine would see the sudden sadness in their faces and it would remind her as well.

Erika had turned into quite a beautiful baby. With her unusual eyes and dark full eyelashes, happy disposition and angelic smile against her milk colored skin and full red lips, she put to Isabelle to shame. Isabelle had inherited her mother's fair and soft skin as well as her temper and a sort of refinement about her as well as he height as Isabelle was quite tall for her age and Lady Hamilton was very tall and elegant as well. But she looked like her father mostly. She had ashy brown hair and grayish brown eyes. Her lips were thin and pale and shaped in a most strange way. Neither of these features were unpleasant themselves but they could not make up for the child's large ears and small eyes and thin figure. Isabelle wasn't what you would call an ugly child but she was not pretty either. She was exactly the kind of child who would pass completely unnoticed in a crowd.

Christine could tell Lady Hamilton was discontent with the little girl. When she walked in the nursery and Christine was watching the girls play she could see her countenance drop in spirits as she saw Erika and Isabelle together for Erika, poor and at the bottom of society, was so much more beautiful than Isabelle, with more money than she would ever need and the daughter of renowned Lord. It angered her so but she never let it show. It would pain Christine, though, for she thought Isabelle one of the loveliest girls she had seen. She might not be beautiful but she was so much more. She was mild in temper and even as small as she was she had an air of superiority about her. She knew she would grow up to be kind, gentle and loving. And Christine loved her almost as if she were her own daughter, despite the defects her mother seemed to find so conspicuous in her. Christine had learned to see past all that a long time ago. She knew beauty lay not on the outside but in the inside. She thought it unfair that Isabelle's own mother looked at her with such disdain as if were her own fault for being unattractive. And she looked at Erika with even more as if it were her fault as well for being more pretty and it broke her heart to see her hold those kind of feelings. Isabelle was beautiful in her eyes and anyone with a little intelligence would agree as well.

The next morning Christine woke earlier than usual so she could attend to the girls and do everything in time to be ready for brunch with the Lord and Lady.

Once she was done she went back to her room to make sure she looked fit for the masters. She brushed her hair a bit and shook her skirts a bit to make sure there was nothing on them. Once she was ready she went down to the room where they usually held their meetings.

Once she arrived she saw Lord Hamilton was already in the room. She found this to be quite strange for he was always the last to arrive and more often than not she and Lady Hamilton had to wait on him for quite a while past the accorded time. She could tell this made Lady Hamilton quite put out and even if she believed it wasn't obvious.

But today Lord Hamilton had been the first to arrive and even ten minutes before the time. Christine didn't know whether to be impressed or suspicious.

"Good day, Lord Hamilton" Christine saluted.

"Good day, Christine" he said and it unnerved her to see with how much informality he was treating her! He was calling her by her first name when she had given him no permission to do so!

"Mrs. Giry, if you please" Christine said with a fake smile glued to her face.

He seemed not to have heard her, though Christine was sure she had said loud enough, or he was more of a scoundrel than she supposed.

"So, Christine, shall we start? I believe Lady Hamilton is a bit late" he said as his eyes bore into her face but she refused to meet them. The insolent man!

"But it is us who are early, Lord Hamilton, I'm sure Lady Hamilton would highly appreciate it if we waited for her, instead. She will be very interested in how her child is" Christine said all politeness as she pretended to be interested in the flora outside the room's window.

"Oh, but I am impatient to know, as well" he said in a tone that sent shivers up her arms.

She swallowed hard and ventured to sound a little insolent herself.

"Oh, I'm sure Lady Hamilton will be here in no time and I can hardly imagine you more interested in this meeting than you are" she said letting a little feeling slide behind her words. She wanted him to know exactly how she felt but without risking her job. He needed to be put in his place if she was going to work for him.

"Oh, but I am very interested in this meeting" he said and slid his hand across to grasp hers.

She gasped and pulled it away. How dare he?

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you kept your hands at bay" she said daringly and fearless, letting all of her dislike show.

She saw him open her mouth but just then Lady Hamilton walked in and he closed it.

Christine breathed as she saw her savior walk in. She didn't dare to imagine what could have happened had she not come in. She now knew she could never again trust him to be alone with her and this frightened her.

"Good day, Lady Hamilton" she said trying to sound as casual as ever.

"Good day, Mrs. Giry" she responded with the same smile she always had on her lips. "Good day, George. I'm so glad to have found you all here and in time. There was a matter I wanted to discuss today and I could hardly wait" she said adoringly as ever.

**Well, this chapter was longer and I hope it made up for my shorter chapter and lack thereof. I should be able to update the day after tomorrow if everything goes right. I didn't have time to revise it so you might have found a typo here and there and I apologize. Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Would you be so kind and leave me some feedback? I love reviews!**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello everyone! Here's an update! Love for everyone! Btw, if any of you live or has lived in Brooklyn, please PM me ASAP I need some info and I have some questions- not story related, they're ME related. I would appreciate the help SO MUCH!_

**Chapter 21**

It was late in the night and mostly everyone had gone to bed. The deck was almost empty except for one man leaning against the rail. It was a small passenger boat, one of the smallest. It was only for third class members for no one who could afford any better would travel in such conditions. The room were very small with what seemed to pass off as a bed and barely any walking space. The small ship altogether was in pretty bad condition but it did the job if you weren't rich and weren't meticulous and needed to get to England. And such were the conditions of said man standing about the deck at the late time of the night. He seemed in deep thought and heavily troubled. His ruffled hair beat wildly against his face as he stared into the darkness but he didn't care. He fussed with his hands in nervousness. He had gone to bed right after dinner but unable to fall asleep had instead come up to the deck for lack of anything better to do.

They would be arriving in England the next day and within a few more days they would reach England.

"My daughter" he said out loud as a smile spread across his face. Just saying it brought butterflies to his stomach and his chest filled with happiness. He hadn't even met her and he already loved her so! She had his eyes, Meg had said. Just to think that this child was little bits and pieces of him and Christine out together overwhelmed him with joy. It was the very true meaning of their love. She was them and their love put together. Never in a million years had Erik even held the smallest hope that he would have a child. Monsters shouldn't reproduce- he told himself. But according to Mme. Giry the little girl was nothing short of perfect. It seemed surreal that something as wrong as him could take part in the making of something as perfect as Mme. Giry described? How could she be half him and not be horrible? He had been blessed and wanted to thank whoever was responsible for bringing this piece of sunshine in his life. He couldn't wait to meet her. He wanted to jump off the deck and stat swimming towards shore if it would get him to her any faster.

But he couldn't be completely happy as close he was. Mme. Giry had disclosed very little about Christine's disposition towards him. He wanted to know so bad but didn't dare ask. He didn't want to think about it. What would she do when she saw him? What did she think of him? Did she hate him even more? Would she forgive him? If only for the child's sake? Or would she think the baby would better off without a father at all than to have a father like him? Would she let him see her? If she denied him what was part of his own flesh too he didn't know how he would bare it. He had lost her more than once before, he could lose her again but his child? He couldn't be parted from her. If Christine wanted nothing with him he could survive it but he could not exist knowing his child was somewhere in this earth and he wasn't with her, to watch her grow, to watch her learn, to teach her to sing and play.

This she could not deny him! If he had to take the child with him, he would. He would raise her alone, he knew he could. She would not have a mother but she would be showered in love and knowledge and he would worship her. He would do anything for her. He would never let anything happen to her. He would protect her against anything and she would be his little angel.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps on the wood floor coming closer to him. He looked back and at first he couldn't see who it was. It was a woman, he could tell as much. Then she stepped out of the shadows and what little moonlight there was showed a petite blonde girl of about seventeen with a shawl wrapped about her shoulders protectively warding off the sea breeze. He suddenly realized how stupid he had been to step out into the cold night in nothing but a cotton shirt that wasn't even properly buttoned at that. He hadn't even realized he had been cold.

The slender figure walked towards him and leaned next to him on the rail. Her blonde hair flew in the wind as he eyes seemed to take her far away.

"Hello, Meg" Erik said. During the time he had been with them he had become less awkward around her and they had even sustained a few conversation like normal people. Erik still didn't feel completely at ease with her but then he had never felt at ease with anyone, except, perhaps, Mme. Giry and even with her there was always a little weirdness. He pondered at the girl beside him and just why she had come up and stood with him. He had killed before and right now he could kill her with no complications. There was no one about to see them and if he covered her mouth her screams wouldn't get anywhere. Then he simply had to throw her little body effortlessly overboard. It was too simple. Did the girl have a death wish? And why hadn't she spoken back? The silence was making him uncomfortable and the only thing he wanted was to leave so he wouldn't feel so awkward. But he didn't want to be rude. He didn't why she had come here and why she wasn't speaking but it had taken courage. She had to have a purpose in mind. He would just have to wait for her to make up her mind.

Her eyes left the ocean for a moment and went to her hands.

"Erik..." she said, a little intimidated. It still felt strange to him to be addressed by his name and so very normal. He wasn't used to it.

He wanted to say something but what? So he just decided to wait for her to speak.

A few seconds later she did.

"I don't... I don't know how much my mother knows... I imagine you know even less" she struggled t say.

Know about what? he wanted to ask but he was afraid to stop her.

"Christine... she uh... she used to confide in me... a lot. She would tell me everything and I would tell her everything as well. That's the way it was when we were both ballerinas in the Opera but... she stopped being like that after..." and she held the words.

After? Erik wondered.

"After..." she said and once again stopped herself.

Erik was becoming very infuriated. He wanted to take the girl by her neck and shake the words out of her. Get to the point!

"...You know" she said, not finding the words and he knew, anyways. "She didn't tell me how she felt anymore. I could feel her shy away from me little by little" and Meg looked down. Erik could hear her voice break in the last words. What exactly was this girl getting at? She surely hadn't come to him to find confidante. "She kept to herself and barely spoke to me. Her high spirits were gone and we never saw that wide and angelic smile that always graced her face. It was never there anymore. She never spoke unless being spoken to and only answered in the shortest answer she could. Her eyes were always on the floor and she took interest in nothing. The only times she did anything close to a smile was when she thought no one was looking and she would speak to her growing belly and then to the baby. She would almost smile, then" she said and her shone a little but a small scared smile crept up to her face. Erik stared at her as she said these words and wished he had been the one to watch the magical moment. The worst part was that... it just broke my heart to hear cry herself to sleep night after night. It was horribly sad" Meg said staring into the mist. "Since she never spoke, and we never pushed her into it, we were never sure what her feelings were towards you... since we believed you had left her, by choice" she paused then and Erik looked away as he winced. He would never forgive himself for the pain he had inflicted in her. "But I knew, somewhere in me, that she was crying for you. I know it's impertinent of me to assume, and it isn't my place but..."

"No, thank you" Erik said as he met her eyes quickly then looked away. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. "I appreciate you telling me... this" he said, pondering over what she had said, trying to process this new information. He didn't know what to make of it. Meg noticed he wanted to be alone, now. She could understand he needed some time to think over what she had said. She had told me what she wished to and wanted to retire to her bedchamber as well, if it could even be called that.

She glanced at him quickly and could tell he was troubled. Poor Erik.

"I... I believe everything will turn out Ok" she said attempting to smile. Erik wanted to say something back but the shock still had him entwined and a little at loss for words.

He was even more shocked when the two skinny but strong arms of the ballerina hugged him, as her head rested on his chest.

"You'll be a great father, I know it" she said as she closed her eyes as tight as she could and tried to picture she was hugging her own father. A small tear rolled down her cheek but escaped unnoticed. Then she quickly let go and walked in small but quick steps back inside.

**I planned to make it longer but I couldn't sorry. I hope you enjoyed too, and remember to PM about what I explained at the top of the page in the other A/N. **

**Thank you all!**

**Review!**

**5. Love it!**

**4. Like it**

**3. So so**

**2. Don't like it**

**1. Hate it!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys! Here's an update! Ok, I'll get to the point. :D So I was wondering if I could ask you all a favor? Well, I was really hoping you would all be so nice and help me get 200 reviews by the end of the story, please? :D Pretty, pretty please? I'll try to write as many chapters without making it drag but I also need you all to review! :D Thank you, it would mean the world to me. Also, if any of you are Gone with the Wind fans, I am thinking of starting a fanfic in that category so just letting you all know. _

**Chapter 22**

Christine sat with Erika and Isabelle as played. Or as close to playing as two six months old could be. Isabelle held a small rubber toy as she bit on it ferociously. Her bottom teeth were starting to come out and this caused her constant uncomfort that could only be relieved by biting something.

Erika was holding a different toy in each hand, Isabelle's toys, since she had only a couple and was of course bored of them. She smacked them to the floor as she cooed, obviously amused.

Christine enjoyed watching them and couldn't help deciding that, after all, she was pleased with how her life had turned out. She and Erika had a roof over their heads, enough food to fill their tummies and they lacked none of the essential things for life.

_Except a father and husband._

No, they were fine. They were just fine. They had found a good place in life on their own and they were just fine. They couldn't ask for more.

She woke up in the morning to a good breakfast and a job she enjoyed. She got to see to her daughter's upbringing and spend time with her. And at night she went to sleep in a comfortable bed and was never cold. She lacked nothing.

_Except love._

I have love! she screamed at her own brain. Erika loves me and she's all the love I need!

Which brought a welcome new subject to her mind.

What had happened to Mme. Giry and Meg and Estelle? She was sure they must have received the letter weeks ago yet she had checked the mail day after day and nothing for her. What reason could they have for not writing? Could it be the same she had had? That they only had bad news and didn't want to trouble her? Well, they certainly were troubling her now!

She worried for what could be the reason and that was worry all the same. She wished she at least had a valid reason for worry. They should tell her whatever it was that was amiss and she wouldn't have to worry about the worst.

Were they OK?

That was as much as she dared ask herself.

Perhaps the letter had taken a few extra days to get to her.

Perhaps it had gone missing but was on its way to her right now.

Perhaps they simply hadn't had the time to write back.

Mme. Giry was a busy woman and so was Meg. Estelle had a husband and children to tend to, surely she couldn't be expected to write back in the very same instant. She was sure she would receive news soon.

Yes, she would.

And with this she heard Big Ben announce it was twelve. She had become so used to hearing that special sound every noon that she knew not how she would ever get used to not hearing it if she had to ever leave London.

She took each baby with one arm- a motion she had become accustomed to. At first it had been hard and she would go to bed with an aching back but now she was so used to it she barely noticed.

She walked downstairs towards the kitchen to give the babes their lunch.

As she reached it she sat them down when Isabelle started to cry.

Of, course. She had forgotten her toy upstairs. She couldn't be without it since she had started teething.

She asked Mrs. Potts to watch them for her for a second while she ran and got it for her. She went as quick as she could for Isabelle's cries were mighty.

She went in and picked up the toy from the floor almost in one motion but as she turned around she gasped.

There in front of the door stood Lord Hamilton. Something about the look in her face sent a current of goose bumps down her spine and she held in a whimper. It reminded her of another time someone had had that look in his eyes.

Raoul- when he had found her under the opera. It felt like a lifetime ago yet she felt like she was living it again.

She didn't know why but somehow she knew this encounter would not go like their usual.

She only hoped for her suspicions to be wrong. Where would she and Erika go if she lost this job? It scared her so. Suddenly a flash of memories of those uncertain cold days in the motel ran in front of her eyes.

She didn't want to be cold again.

She didn't want to be afraid again.

She didn't want to go hungry again.

She closed her eyes and said a silent "Please".

"Hello, Christine" he said as normal as ever. In fact, he sounded so casual it calmed her a bit. Perhaps she was only being paranoid.

"Lord Hamilton" she nodded doing her best to sound normal. But she could see he had heard the shaking in her voice.

"You know, there was something I had wanted to discuss with you" he said.

"Great, perhaps we can talk about it in the next meeting with Lady Hamilton. I'm sure she would like to hear about it" Christine said as she tried to walk past him. He stopped her. And the fear was back. Yes, he looked quite like Raoul had.

She looked around her for another exit but found none. He was standing in front of the only one.

She knew in a battle of strength she would lose. So she needed to fight her way out with words. She had to be clever. She had to think!

"No, that's OK. Let's not bother her with tings that she doesn't care about. C'mon, Christine let's talk" he said and sounded almost kind- almost.

"Oh, Lord Hamilton, you are mistaken. Lady Hamilton cares very much about anything you care about" she said with a smile trying to keep her cool. This answer seemed to be found unpleasing by Lord Hamilton. This was surely not going like he'd planned.

Think!

"Christine, darling. Come over here. Don't stand so far. Let's talk" he said ignoring what she had said.

_Don't go against him!_ she thought. _You must get out of this one without causing any attention or getting him upset. You need this job! Get him away from the door!_

She thought quickly.

"Well, I don't have much time but I can spare a few minutes if it is so urgent" she said with a smile and went across the room and sat down in the couch. She was nervous and she was scared but she didn't show it.

Much to her happiness he did as she wished and crossed the room as well and sat beside her, though a little too close to her for her own liking and comfort.

"Christine..." he started.

"Mrs. Giry if you please" she corrected him trying to hide the anger in her voice. She had repeatedly asked him not to be so informal with her.

He ignored her request and went on as if he had not heard her.

"As I was saying" he paused and looked at her with mischievous eyes as she inspected his hand slowly drifting towards her.

Her breath came out nervously and he mistook her fear for passion. It encouraged him.

He quickly grabbed the back of her neck and forced her lips to his. Christine had barely realized what he had just done and pulled away.

"Lord Hamilton!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her as he had before. Christine couldn't believe it! He couldn't have just...

"Mrs. Giry!" she heard Mrs. Potts call her from downstairs.

He was away from the door now. She stood up and walked away as fast as she could and downstairs forgetting to even bring the toy for Isabelle.

She reached the kitchen breathless from her small sprint and burst through the door. She met Mrs. Potts worried eyes.

"What is it, child?" she asked as she ran to her. "You're so pale! What took you so long?"

Christine only looked around her still trying to process what had just happened. Just when she had found a job, just when she had found a home! Oh why did these things happen to her! Now she couldn't possibly stay here! But where would she go?

She heard a whimper travel up her throat and out of her lips.

"Oh, do tell me! What is it? What's wrong?" said Mrs. Potts as worry overtook her features.

"Oh, Mrs. Potts" Christine said as a tear ran down her cheek.

No! She couldn't know! No one could know what had happened!

She quickly wiped it away with her hand and walked around the woman and towards the children.

"Oh, Isabelle, I'm sorry, I couldn't find your toy" she said looking into the little girls eyes.

She was restless, she had to do something, she had to occupy her hands. She walked over to the fire and tried to pick up the boiler but in her nervousness didn't even take a cloth and burned her hands.

"Agh!" she yelled as she looked at her reddening palm. "Oh, it hurts!" she screamed.

Mrs. Potts reacted and ran to her.

"Let me see. Oh, Mrs. Giry, you have no business doing a cook's work!" she repressed her. She went over to the pot with cool water and dipped a cloth in it. She ran back with her chubby legs to Christine and pressed it to her hand.

Christine gasped a little but allowed Mrs. Potts to help her.

"There, now, just hold it there for a little bit. It might sting a little but serves you right. You shouldn't be doing no cook's work! Your chore is to care for Miss Isabelle and that's it. That's why you get burned" she scolded her but Christine could hear the compassion in her voice. She was only watching out for her.

"Now tell me what happened" she said as she prepared the girl's lunch. "You walked in here pale as a ghost" she said concerned.

"Oh, was I? I can't imagine why" Christine lied.

Mrs. Potts looked at her with unbelieving eyes. She knew she was lying. But she also knew she wasn't going to tell her so she let it slide.

Christine knew this too. She felt embarrassed to be so easily caught lying but she couldn't tell nobody. She didn't know who to trust and she still had to think over what had happened and what it would mean for her and Erika.

**Sooooo... yeah. That's the chapter for you guys :) It felt a bit weird and I was a little rushed when I wrote it so forgive me for any mistakes but I get so restless when I take forever to update that I just need to do it. I just have to, even if it ruins the chapter- sorry :(**

**But still review please! I really would love to reach 200 by the end of the story and only you guys can help me!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming! I just finished watching An Affair to Remember for the first time and I'm in love with another classic :)I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, I loved each and every one of them ^-^! I can't believe I already have 177 reviews! I never expected this story to receive such an honor! I think I will have my 200 wish granted :) THANK YOUUUUUUU SOOO MUCH!_

**Chapter 23**

Lady Hamilton changed into her nightgown as she slipped in bed beside her husband. She felt a little something in her stomach as she tried to conjure up the courage to speak to her husband about something that was bothering her.

She was afraid of what his reaction would be but she could stay quiet no longer.

She tried hard to hear his breathing and it indicated that he was, in fact, still awake.

She cleared her throat and decided it was now or never.

"Darling" she said almost whispering, with a flutter of her eyelashes. He could obviously not see it but she did it only out of habit.

She heard him groan and it displeased her. He was obviously not in a good disposition. She wondered whether to ask him if he'd rather talk at another time but she knew he would accept, and she _had _to speak.

"What is it?" he barely mumbled.

The fool tried to pretend to be half asleep. It half angered Lady Hamilton but she didn't let it be noticed. She was a lady of breeding and she would behave so even in the intimacy of her bedroom and with her husband.

"Dear, there is something we must speak of" she said turning in bed to face him but saw only his turned back.

"Can it wait for tomorrow?" he said in the same tone.

She breathed deeply and said calmly as ever.

"I'm afraid not. The matter is of quite a serious nature and I am afraid it can't be postponed for another time" she said and decided to omit that at another time he would simply try to avoid talking about it as well- not because he knew what she was going to speak of but simply because he found his wife to be quite irritating as he did most people. She had seemed like a sweet angel when he had courted her and she had had a big inheritance he had his eye on but once they were married her sweetness became annoying to him and her always calm manner bothersome. Nowadays he tried to avoid her as much as possible and spoke to her as little as he could. All he wanted from her anymore was a male heir as she had been as useless as to produce a girl! And god knew how many more stupid little brats it would take before she gave him a son.

She received no other answer than an angry sigh.

A few seconds later he noisily turned in bed to face her with an exasperated expression in his eyes and face. His eyebrows were pointed down towards his nose.

"Yes, dear?" he said gritting his teeth.

"It's about Mrs. Giry" she said as she gulped down. She was safely under her cover but she still felt shivers running through her body. She tried to dismiss her fear but couldn't. Her husband terrified her and he knew it.

She waited for him to say something but when she realized he wasn't going to, she continued.

"I want to you to stop coming to out Monday brunch" she said not meeting his eyes.

His eyes narrowed at her. Did she suspect something?

"Now, what are you going about woman! She is my child as well and I will be there to hear about her if it pleases me! It is my house and you will not order me about! May I remind you that I am your husband!" spittle flew from his mouth as he roared. She flickered as he threw every cutting word at her. But somehow his verbal abuse didn't affect her as it usually did. She waited for the paranoia to set in but it didn't. And for the first time in her life she really felt what anger was like. His despicable words didn't humble her this time, they gave her courage. She wanted to yell back, she wanted to scream back, she wanted to speak up and stand for herself. She was sick and tired of him and his superior airs. These feelings went against everything that had been written in every cell of her body. She had been taught, or brainwashed was more like it, into believing a wife should always be calm, should always be charming, should always please her husband and allow him to be right every time. She had to respect him whatever he did and whether he deserved it or not. She had to be a shadow standing behind her husband doing his bidding and agreeing to his every word. It did not matter what she thought. She could not think for herself, she could not feel, she could not have her own ideas, only her husband's.

But seeing as he abused her brought back a flash of the past. A stream of memories rushed in front of her eyes. She saw herself laying in bed at midnight holding the covers over head and the pillow over hears as she tried to block out the screeching words of her own father as he yelled at her mom. She remember when her father had tried to strike but her mother had interfered and he had hit her instead. She had ran and hid in a corner but she still saw. She remembered how more often than not her mother had bloodshot eyes in the morning and she begun to grow older and understand she knew her mother had been crying that night.

And yet her mother inscribed in her very skin the same principles that allowed her father to treat her like he did. And here she was experiencing the very same thing she had always imagined happened behind the closed doors of her mother's bedroom.

Her head yelled at her and told her to be a pleasing wife, to oblige her husband, that he was right no matter what.

But her heart filled with uncontrollable rage and she felt as if she had always had this emotion within her, locked down so deep in her heart that she was unaware of its existence till now. But she drowned out the words from her head and ripped open the cage where her feelings had been imprisoned.

She no longer cared if she was acting out of her place. Because for the first time in her life she felt release. She felt as if she had been held underwater, kept form breathing and dying and she had never even struggled to reach up and come up and feel the air in her lungs. It felt so natural to be angry and to breathe, finally.

All the sentiments she had held in, the rage at her father for treating her mother like he did, the rage at her mother for allowing him to and for teaching her to be the same way, and most of all she felt rage at her husband for feeling so above her.

And though fear still tried to hold her down and she was continually struggling to get its hands off her she knew she had to say these things that bubbled up in her stomach like firing lava and wanted to flood out of her mouth. Her tongue listened to her no more and she gave it freedom to say all it pleased.

And she felt such freedom as she had no idea she had ever felt before. She felt as if she could fly if she tried.

"That's not all" she said. "I want you to stay away from her. Completely!" she said defiantly.

"You will not use that tone with" he said as he raised his hand to strike her and as she looked at into his eyes she saw her father and she felt like she was six again.

For an instant she was six again and she wanted to run and hide in a corner.

No! she screamed mentally. She couldn't let him. She had gotten this far. She would never again allow him to elevate himself above her.

"And if you dare strike me, George, I will kill you" she said her voice trembling from the anger she was containing and the restraint she didn't want to hold on it.

By this time the conversation had taken them out of bed and they stood in the middle of the bedroom.

She looked down at him as she was several inches taller than him trying to intimidate him or at least make him believe she was truly as brave as she wanted him to believe. For as releasing as this feeling was it was also a bit frightening as she was venturing into the unknown and she had no idea what would come out of this.

His face reddened as he became more furious but she held her stance.

Finally, he roared as he reached for neck and tried to shake her back and forth.

She reached for his wrists as she tried to free herself from his grasp but he only became more angry.

She became desperate as she tried to free herself and dug her nails in to his skin at which he released her with such a push and such force as a 5'4" man could summon and threw back. She struggled to stay standing but fell backwards and on the floor.

Her actions had provoked beyond reason and as she thought no more like a man but like a beast.

He jumped at her and went for her neck again trying to choke her in his blind rage.

Not only his hands at her throat impeded her breathing but the heavy body belonging to a forty-something man as lay on top her letting his whole weight crush her.

She thought of digging her nails in his skin again but not even this pain stopped him for he was expecting it this time.

A devilish grin spread across his face to reveal a set of crooked and bad treated set of yellow teeth that made his face all the more terrifying.

The moonlight came in through the window drawing such shadows in his face and under his eyes as made him look positively and completely evil.

In her mind she was reconsidering whether her course of action had been right or not but the situation at hand proved to be of more urgent importance.

She coughed as she battled for breath and in what she thought was a surviving instinct quickly looked about her for anything that could help her.

She found one of his shoes within arm reach ad threw it at him but accomplished nothing.

She felt her head start to get cloudy and she couldn't think straight anymore.

What was happening? What was she doing here? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore except the fact that she wanted t breath.

Air! she wanted to scream as loud as she could but couldn't. She wanted to scream for help but her body wouldn't respond.

She slowly felt her brain sway into unconsciousness when she realized the pressure, at least the pressure on her neck, had released.

Her lungs rapidly tried to capture as much air as they could but the weight of Lord Hamilton's body pressed on her stomach and chest.

Why was he still on top of her? He had stopped trying to suffocate her so why was he still on top of her.

She looked at his face and squealed in sudden fear.

He was dead!

She screamed as she tried to lift his body off hers when she felt the weight shared by someone else who was trying to get him off her as well.

His body rolled onto the floor with a thump and Lady Hamilton stood and stepped back as far as the wall trying to create space between the corpse and her.

Had he had a heart attack?

That's when she noticed a thin stream of blood run out of his open mouth.

She gasped. A big stain of blood was already forming under him in the carpet as he lay motionless.

Goosebumps ran down her spine and her arms and she wanted to look away.

Then she remembered there had been someone to help her move his body.

Her head jerked to the side as she saw movement.

A slight body moved out of the darkness and into the moonlight cascading through the French window that let out into the balcony.

The light revealed a frightened and frozen white as paper face surrounded by ruffled up dark curls holding a candelabrum dripping with scarlet fresh blood creating more stains on the Persian carpet.

"Mrs. Giry" Lady Hamilton exhaled.

She gripped the curtains behind her as her breath quickened. She had killed George!

"I had to. He was going to kill you" Christine said her voice breaking a little. She looked all around her as her jaw trembled and then at her bloody hands. She released the candelabrum as if it was suddenly burning her hands.

She let out a sob as her actions sunk in and she fell to her knees as she looked at her hands.

Her curls came around her face now as she little chest heaved as if with hiccups.

"Oh, god!" she managed. "What have I... Oh, no!" Her face went up violently as she met Lady Hamilton's eyes.

Lady Hamilton looked at her savior and the only she understood now was that she had saved her life.

She ran to her and fell on her knees as well and hugged her.

They both sobbed into each other's shoulder's uncontrollably.

"I was... I was up because Erika had woken up crying" she said in between more sobs. "She wouldn't be consoled so I ran up to the nursery to find a toy or some other thing to calm her when I heard you scream. I didn't know what to do at first but realized that whatever was happening you sounded terrified and I was the only one up to hear you and I came and he was suffocating you. I had to stop him somehow. I didn't mean to kill him" she coughed up this explanation. It took much longer than it should have but she kept crying and sobbing so that it was impossible for her to get out a sentence at once.

When they had both calmed down and looked beside them at the lifeless body Lord Hamilton a fear of no dimensions took hold of them. What would happen now? Would they go to jail?

There was no time. Some maid or servant could discover them. It was still early in the night and many of them could still be about.

Her head snapped towards the clock on the Big Ben and she saw it was little past eleven.

"Christine, dawn must not find you here in London. They will know he was murdered and I have no way of covering you, I'm afraid. You must leave tonight" she said as she squeezed her shoulders to get her attention. "You saved my life tonight in more than one way and I will always be thankful. Wait till midnight when the household is fast asleep and you must get your things and Erika's and run. Run as fast as you can, Christine" she told her as Christine nodded violently. "I will give you money and you must go far! Get out of England, for your sake and Erika's! Run, run, run as fast as you can! Don't let anyone see you! Run and you must reach port by dawn. You might be lucky enough to find a boat going somewhere, anywhere! Just get on it and get away from here! Call yourself a different name, cut your hair, do what you can not be recognized. I don't know how long you will have before they set on the search for you. Everyone will know it was you when they find you missing but you can't stay here and run the risk of being discovered, do you see?" Lady Hamilton asked.

Christine nodded once again and Lady Hamilton stood and ran to a drawer by her closet. She took a appeared a key and opened it. Out she took a small brown bag that was tightened at the top with a delicate thin golden string.

"Take this with you. Please, take it. I am so sorry about what you have had to do for me. I got myself in this situation and it isn't your fault" Lady Hamilton apologized.

While she was saying this Christine opened the small bag and her took in more gold coins than she had ever seen in her life together.

She gasped at the sight of so much money but Lady Hamilton misunderstood it.

"I know it isn't much, my dear, I am truly sorry but it is all I have at the moment. I would get you some more from the bank but they aren't open till morning and you need to be very far by that time.

"Oh, no, Lady Hamilton, on the contrary, I can't take all of this money! I certainly won't need so much and I could never take such a gift from you when I have just murdered your husband and the father of your daughter! You are too kind! You should be calling the bow street runners on me!" Christine wailed.

"Oh, hush! I feel guilty to feel so freed! You don't know the favor you have for me. I will finally be able to be happy once again! I hated that man, Christine, I did. I hated him so much. As for Isabelle I can't but rejoice she never got to know the beast her father was. A girl is better off without a father at all than t have a father like George. And don't worry about more children, either, for Isabelle won't be alone" she said as she touched her belly. "I am with child again and I am certain it will be the boy I have always wanted" she smiled at Christine.

Christine could not help feeling relieve that at least Lady Hamilton did not hate her for what she did even if her conscience still burdened her so. She looked out the window and saw it was but ten minutes to twelve.

Lady Hamilton followed her gaze and saw the time as well.

"Go, Mrs. Giry, go! Get your belongings and go! You have no time to lose!" she hurried Christine as they both stood up.

Lady Hamilton gave Christine a hug that surprised them both.

"Thanks for taking care of my little angel with so much love. Take care" she said and Christine saw worry and sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Hamilton. I deserve no such kindness but thank you. Take care as well and take care of Isabelle as well. I shall never forget you or how you have helped me" she said and with this broke the embrace and ran for the door to get her things and be gone.

**Well, this chapter was exciting for me to write :D I hope you guys liked it!**

**There are a few terms that I wasn't sure everyone would know what they were so I'll explain them below in case you didn't.**

**Bow Street Runners- London's first professional police**

**Candelabrum- it is an item for decoration that holds various candles, you may look up some pictures so you may get the idea better**

**French Windows- Crystal windows that extended from the floor and and up to the roof and were used more as doors than windows often leading out into balconies and such. You may also look up a picture to better comprehend.**

**Well this chapter is much longer so I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update on Thursday if I can.**

**Please review :) I absolutely love reviews and I have that 200 goal remember? I'll love you all forever if you help me reach it! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello, everyone, I am sad to announce that this is the last chapter but hopefully that's good, too, as we will see how everything unfolds :) There WILL be an epilogue as well after the last chapter, and I think it will be quite long, as this chapter is, too. Sorry for taking so long but this chapter HAD to be perfect so I dedicated a lot of time to it. Hopefully, if things go as planned, I will get my wish ;) (hint, hint- review)_

**Chapter 24**

Dawn rose just above the horizon decorating the morning sky with a beautiful , breathtaking sight. The colors shot across the sky like the paint in a canvas from an artist's skilful paintbrush. A sight such as this usually gives the air of hope and a new beginning.

The second was true for a young frightened teenage girl named Christine, former opera singer and current full-time mother, on her way to the coast on a buggy. In her arms slept a peaceful baby girl unaware of what was happening to her.

The first, though, we could say was questionable. This was not a situation Christine would tag hopeful. It was more like the opposite. It was threatening. The night hid her and offered her a safe haven while the sunlight revealed her for what she was- a murderer. By this time the servants were bound to have found the dead body of Lord Hamilton and would have found out it had been done by the new governess and nanny who was suspiciously gone from her room with all her things, without any notice to any one on the morning of the murder was discovered. Soon the Bow Street Runners would be notified and a search would be organized for her. They wouldn't find her in London, of course. But her description would be drawn and distributed around the town and soon everyone would know who she was and the reward for turning her in.

Fear seized her and her breathing became uneven. She trembled as she tried not to cry. The buggy made a turn and started riding downhill and she took in the sight of the sea and she gasped. It was beautiful. She had seen the even waters and the slight waves hitting shore other times but never under the aurora. She felt the beauty surround her and finally she felt the little bit of hope that sucha ime in the day should provide.

She was still scared. How could she not? But she had the faith that she could come out of this.

Would the trails never end? Would she never find peace? Would she always be on the run from one place to the other, never settling down, like when she was a child?

No, she didn't want this. She dreamed of a better life. She dreamed of the beautiful hills of her homeland. She could remember none of it but she had heard of the beautiful landscapes. She dreamed of an easy life, where she could work for her food and have stability. She had long given up the dream of singing for a living, it was not to be. But she didn't care what the mode of employment. The means to an end. All she wanted was a peaceful life, not a fancy one, but one where her necessities were satisfied. One where she was no longer cold, no longer hungry, ever again. She had long ago given up a dream of love. Her love would be her daughter and seeing her grow up happy.

She smiled at the prospect of this things and she knew she only needed to get away, far away enough, and this could come to be true.

As they neared the dock her smile turned into a frown and she saw a single ship, if it could even be called that. That meant her options were limited. Wherever this vessel went she had to go. She felt once again being toyed with, left with no options. Was she ever going to have a say about something in her life?

She didn't have a say when Erik left. She didn't have a say when her body started changing in her middle section. She didn't have a say when she had to abandon the only people she had left in this world and depart for a strange land. She didn't have a say when she had to accept employment from her ex-fiancé's wife. She didn't have a say when her heart demanded she rescue Lady Hamilton even if it cost her _her _life. She didn't have a say when she had to abandon the only stability she had found even if it was in an unpleasant household. And now where she spent the rest of her life, whatever strange part of the world it was, she would have no say.

And she was tired of it. She was sick of it. She wanted to be able to decide for her own person, to rule her future. And she would. She knew she would.

She got down from the buggy and paid its driver. She directed herself toward the sickly looking ship with determined strides. There were men dismounting cargo. They were filthy and in need of a bath. They looked at her with surprised stares as she decidedly walked up to one of the cleaner looking men.

"Pardon me, sir" she said to get the man's attention.

"Yes, ma'am" he said in a sailor accent as he tipped his dirty hat.

"What's your name" she asked him.

"They call me Davies, ma'am" he said as she straightened up.

"Where's this ship directed ?" she asked him in a gentle but dignified tone.

"Well, we just made dock this morning, ma'am" he said and Christine groaned.

The sailor seemed sorry to see her displeased.

"But we might be able to depart very soon if we can manage to get enough passengers" he said trying to sound positive.

"And how many would that be?" she asked hopeful.

"Well, already about 15 of the passengers are continuing on to other ports before we turn the boat around back to France. We just need about 10 or preferably 15 more to fill up the boat" he said and Christine's face turned sad again. "But the captain does want to make the voyage as quick as possible, I'm sure as soon as he gets 7 or 8 he'll depart" he said as he showed a wide smile that exposed his rotting teeth and Christine tried not to look disgusted. Poor man, he was obviously trying to help her.

"Well, me and my daughter are two, for a start, how much longer do you think it will take for the other 5 or 6 people?" she asked.

He scratched his head and looked confused.

"I really can't tell you that, ma'am, it all depends. And we are setting for Sweden, which isn't traveled to as lot so it might take some time but if you wish to speak to the Captain..."

Christine squealed at the name of the next port. Sweden! She couldn't have asked for it herself any better! She couldn't help half hugging the dirty man with her empty hand as she was carrying Erika with other. Erika woke up with this and started crying at being awakened.

Christine quickly realized this and pulled away as she rocked her in her arms and sweetly shushed her. Erika's eyes slowly dropped again and this time Christine spoke in whispers.

"Thank you, How can I find your captain?" she whispered.

"Should be on the boat. Go and ask around. If anyone asks, tell 'em Davies sent you" he said pointing to the boat with a smile.

She walked off and toward the boat. As she got nearer the men looked at her even more strange. What was that woman getting on deck without having paid passage?

She approached one of them once she was on and asked to see the captain.

He looked her and narrowed his eyes before pointing to a man about 40 dressed in his captain suit holding his large stomach. He had a big light brown mustache with a few white hairs in it.

She walked towards him and he looked at her as she got closer.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he pulled up his belt.

"Captain?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I was instructed by one of your men, Davies, to come to you. I learned from him that you were directed towards Sweden and so am I but I need to leave straightaway, today, to be more specific. When were you planning..."

"Forget about it!" he said as he waved his hand up in the air.

"But, sir, please let me ex..." she tried but he interrupted her again.

"I've set sail for three days from now and that's it!" he spit put and almost dropped his hookah.

Christine was taken aback a little but she wasn't giving up this fast.

"I have money" she said. "I'll pay for the extra passengers that don't buy passage by tonight, if you will leave before nightfall" she said decidedly.

He listened this time but he looked as determined as ever.

"Even if you did, which I doubt" and he looked her up and down "I won't sail a perfectly empty boat" he finished but Christine saw a little yielding.

Christine realized this man spoke money so she took out the little bag where she kept the money from Lady Hamilton. She opened it for him to see and she saw his eyes widen.

"I _have_ money" she repeated her early statement.

He reached out to grab it but she took it back before he could take hold of it.

"That'll do" he told her.

"I'm not a simpleton" Christine said. "I know this is more than half the money for the passages of fifteen people for a vessel like yours. I'll give you the half" she offered.

"Look" he said exasperated "You're asking me for a favor already. It's the whole thing or nothing, darling" he said with an devilish grin.

"Or I can walk away right now and in three days you'll have sold passage for maybe 8 people if you're lucky. Your boat will still be empty and so will your pockets" she glared at him.

"But you have to leave tonight" he said as he looked at her from under his eyes.

"I'm not in that much of a hurry" she shot back. Yes, she was. But she knew he could yield. She couldn't let him know he had the upper hand. She would need money for when they made port. She was already sacrificing a lot of it by paying passage for so many people.

"Fifteen people, then" he said.

"Twelve" she pressed.

"You said fifteen!" he was getting angry.

"I changed my mind. You forget, Captain, that here, you are getting the best part of the deal. You will sell more tickets than you would if you waited and you'll do so without the extra weight of the people and their cargo. You'll make better time and get there sooner. And storm season _is _approaching" she said even surprising herself. Where had this Christine come from?

"Thirteen" he yielded.

"Ten" she dared.

"Twelve, and that's my final offer, or get off this ship!" he said as spittle flew from his lips.

"Ten!" she forced.

He groaned in anger and stomped his foot but she wasn't to be intimidated.

"Eleven! Take it now or get off my ship!" he yelled even angrier.

Christine decided not to push it anymore. She considered it.

"Done. Prepare your men, we have to leave before sunset" she said as if she commanded the ship herself.

"The money first" he said as he stretched out his hand.

"No" she responded. "How will I know you'll go along once you have the money in your hands?" she asked.

"You have my word" he promised.

"I don't want it. Once the boat has set sail you may have your money. There isn't a way I can stop you from taking it then" she reasoned with him. He narrowed his eyes at her and hissed and turned around and walked away.

Christine felt her heart jump. She couldn't believe it! Had that been her? Was that the sweet and tender chorus girl from the Opera who had been swept off her feet by a rich, young and good-looking Comte?

No, this was the Christine who had been a lover and a single mother. A busker and a governess. And now a negotiator.

She felt her heart fill with pride. She had come a long a way. She had proved she was capable of taking care of herself. Suddenly, she felt like she could do anything. She could take the world by storm. She could raise little Erika and provide for her and be a great mother and she could do it alone. She almost had to thank Erik. For thanks to all the hardships she had gone through she was no longer an afraid little girl, she was now a woman.

She smugly walked off the boat and in search of something to eat for her and her child.

She had the determination of a goddess until she bumped into a large body and her strength deserted her and her defenses were down once again.

Seconds ago she had had the power and might to devour the world and somehow that woman was gone and she was once again that sixteen year old who had been enchanted and lured away by an angel's voice.

**So I guess this isn't the last chapter yet, after all. As I wrote I realized that it was too much for only one chapter so there will be another chapter after this one PLUS that epilogue I promised :)**

**Tell me what you think! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello, everyone! OK, for real, this time, it's REALLY the last chapter this time, plus the epilogue, of course. I love you all! I will miss writing this story :( and of course I will also miss my wonderful reviewers! As you can see, I changed my username. I am no longer mrs. jacobb, but Dream-Runaway. I left my old username in the end so you'll remember it's me but after a while I'll take it out completely. But anyway, read on!_

**Chapter 25**

Breath... Just breath...

Earthquake in her knees, butterflies in her stomach, weakness in her arms.

No, it can't be...

It couldn't be...

Wake up... I must be dreaming.

Remember to breath, Christine.

Remember to...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When Erik woke up that morning he had planned to get up early and gather his belongings. The boat had already docked early before sunrise and he wanted to be on his way as quick as possible. He had planned to eat some breakfast and depart for London.

He hadn't planned to find Mme. Giry and Meg still asleep. He hadn't planned to take stroll about the deck under his cape. He didn't want to scare anyone. He hadn't planned to find Christine on said deck and he hadn't wanted her to faint the moment he bumped into her and his hood came down.

She was holding a small bundle in her arms. A small baby girl. A little angel.

He caught her in his arms before she collapsed.

He felt such a rush of different emotions suddenly fight over him. He wanted to be happy beyond comparison but fear fought for control. There was that lifelong companion he knew so well also- insecurity. Incredulity battled all these and won.

How could he feel happy to see her when he couldn't believe it was really her in his arms? How could he fear what she would do if he didn't even know if she was really there? How could he feel insecure at her reaction when she wasn't even there to react?

Because, she, Christine, couldn't possibly be walking on the same deck of the same boat as he.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Christine felt her head was heavier than ever. She felt so dizzy. Her eyelids weighted so much. She wanted to open her eyes to see whose arms where holding her. She didn't know who it was but it felt incredibly safe. Somehow she wasn't troubled by who he was or where he was taking her. She had a very strong feeling that she could trust these arms. In fact, she had never felt safer. Perhaps she had. Together there was a sense of déjà vu. As if she knew these arms by memory. They gave her comfort and the feel of every flexed muscle as it carried her weight felt so familiar. It felt like tasting a sweet you hadn't had for years and as it melted in your mouth all these amazing memories flooded your mind.

Her father? No, her father was dead. How could she have forgotten such a thing?

No, these arms didn't feel like the arms of a father carrying her small daughter to bed at night.

These arms had a different feel altogether. They were the arms of a lover...

A lover... She snuggled closer to the chest of this strong man who held her in the sweetest of ways. She inhaled its masculine aroma and let herself be enchanted by it. It felt so right.

How had she been all this time apart from these arms, this smell?

She suddenly realized how bad she had missed that feeling. A knot formed at the top of her stomach as she felt a sob climb its way up.

She felt so safe...

How had she missed him...

_I've missed you so, Erik..._

ERIK!

She gasped and her head shot up erect. Her eyes were no longer heavy and she opened them as wide as they could.

A familiar set of scars that covered the whole side of his face along a manly jaw met her eyes and then that face turned and she looked into his eyes. Those eyes...

And she screamed.

"Erik!" she yelled mortified. She kicked with all her might until she was free again.

She felt the weight of Erika set in her arms again as her feet reached the ground and she stood on her own two feet. She had forgotten about her.

Her gaze quickly went down and inspected the asleep as a rock baby girl.

Then she looked up again.

"Erik..." she whispered this time.

Earthquake in her knees, butterflies in her stomach, weakness in her arms...

What this man could do to her even after all this time, after all that had happened...

She felt what she now knew as the sensation of fainting come about her again but she stepped back and reached the edge of the boat and held on to the rail for support.

"What is... What are you... What's this... Why..." she managed to get out in between breaths.

He was here.

He was here.

He was here.

He was here.

He was here. He was here. He was here. He was here.

How was he here?

"How was he here?" she asked out loud. "How are you here?" she asked trying to get in her head.

He was here.

"I.. Christine... I... I was coming... for you" he said stressing with extra feeling the last word. He caressed it with his tone and kissed it with his voice as he said it.

"But... Oh, Erik... Why?" she asked again almost bursting into crying.

_Why did you have to come along now? Now when I was finally forgetting you. Now when I was finally moving on. Now when I was finally getting away for good. Now when things were finally looking up? Why did you have to come and confuse things now when they were making sense?_

But she didn't ask any of these questions.

"How did you find me? How did you even know I was in England?" she asked more intrigued than ever.

She secretly congratulated herself for actually saying what she wanted to say in complete sentences.

"Please, let's go to my room. There is much to say" he said as he walked another step.

She considered it for a second.

She felt so angry all of the sudden. What right did he have? He had no right to come along and ruin everything!

But she had so many questions.

There were so many things unspoken between them.

The thing she wanted the most to do was to punch him as hard as she could until she didn't have breath left in her but instead she just nodded.

She felt so many things at once.

And never in her life had she been so confused.

Her head whirled and turned round and round. There were so many things she had avoided thinking about. They hurt too much to think about. And now she had no idea what to feel.

She didn't expect to ever need to know what she felt. She didn't think she would ever need to.

And that's how she found herself walking besides a man she didn't know whether slap with all her might or kiss till she was breathless or run and hide where he couldn't find her.

She felt his gaze on her and then drop to her arms.

She looked at him and his gaze seemed to reach out for Erika even if his arms could not.

He looked at her pleading with his eyes.

How could she deny him his own child?

She didn't want to let her go from her arms.

But she finally allowed her into his arms.

Their fingers touched as she passed him and she felt waves of cold and heat run down her spine and electricity jolt her fingers.

She saw his face mold into a look so bare and open, so vulnerable. A smile full of adoration spread across his face and he exhaled. His eyes became wide and there was a shine there... she knew he loved her already.

"She's so beautiful..." he said as he felt himself go weak. How could she be his? Nothing so beautiful could ever come from him.

He was bewildered.

Regardless of what she felt Christine smiled full of pride. She was hers and his and the unconditional love the both felt for her was something they would always share. Now she felt like she could never again separate them. The look on Erik's appearance assured her he could never love anything more than he loved this little creature in his arms. She was the sun and they circled around her, depended on her.

"She is..." she said looking at Erika. Then her eyes went up to his. "And she's yours" she said.

"She's mine... And her eyes?"

"Are yours" she admitted with a smile. "And they're beautiful" she said a little shy.

They reached his room and he opened the door for her to come inside.

She sat down on small chair by a corner and saw him take his place in the bed, his eyes never leaving his daughter.

"Erik..." she said.

His eyes came up and met hers and the happiness banished. There was guilt and fear in them. He interpreted the look on her eyes and with difficulty put the little girl down on the mattress, making sure she was as far away from all the edges so she wouldn't fall.

He looked down in shame and took a chair about 4 feet from hers.

Their eyes searched the room. Neither knew where to star t. There was so much to ask, so much to explain.

"I'm sorry" Erik finally broke the silence. There were so many things he was so sorry for. He was sorry for leaving her that morning. He was sorry for being careless and therefore being caught. He was sorry he wasn't the genius she thought he was by breaking out of jail sooner. He was sorry he couldn't swim across the ocean instead of having to wait for a stupid ship for almost three months. He was sorry for not being the man she needed. A man she walk in the streets with without scaring off everyone who saw him.

"Sorry?" Christine asked bitterly and the anger returned. "Have you any idea..." she started raising her voice with every word and tightening her grip on the chair. Her teeth clenched and her eyes took a wild look. Her eyebrows met down as she squeezed them with all the anger kept inside.

"Yes..." he interrupted her. "I do... only it was worse for me. You woke up to find me gone. I watched you walk away in the arms of a man who was the opposite of everything I have ever been" he said. There was so much pain in his expression that the words felt like a dagger stabbing her flesh. She could only imagine what she would feel if she was in Erik's place that night after Don Juan. What it would feel like to see him walk away from me with another woman.

She realized he had done only what she had done as well.

"I came back" she defended herself. She had made a mistake but she had corrected it in time.

"And so did I. And here I am" he said convinced.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

Christine tried to control her emotions. She didn't want to leash out at him but how could she not? How could she not when she had all these repressed feelings inside her that had just been waiting to get out?

"You knew why I left, I didn't. You knew I was safe, you knew my reasons. I didn't. I had never felt so..." she said as an involuntary tear escaped her eyes and she cursed herself for letting her guard down, for letting her emotions get the best of her.

_I had never felt so... rejected? Worthless? Used?_

"I left because..." he paused for words as he looked around the room . How could he tell her? He knew she deserved something better but if he told her she might realize it herself. She might stalk out of there for good and never see him again. He'd never see his daughter again. But, no, he had to be honest with her. If she wanted to leave him she should. He wouldn't stop her. "So many things, Christine. I had made a mistake. I couldn't take it back but I could disappear from your life. It's what I thought was best at the moment. I had no idea..." he looked at Erika. "I was nonsensical"

"So why are you here then?" she said hatefully. A mistake? How could he say that to her? So the best night of her life had been only a mistake for him? Was Erika a mistake for him, too? If he had only come to offend her then why go through the trouble? She had felt offended enough the morning she woke up to find him gone.

"To..." he tried to say and felt ashamed. Why was he here? She wanted nothing to do with him. He was only ruining her life again. But he had to say it. "To make it up. To correct it. To win you back" he said barely. He felt so stupid. He felt so ridiculous. He looked at the sleeping babe. "To get her back"

Christine felt a small string in her heart being pulled and a pang in her stomach.

"Why a year and a half later?" she cried out with a sob. She felt her defenses slowly breaking down. She wanted to keep her walls up but she couldn't. It took Christine only three months to realize her mistake. Why had it taken him so long? Wasn't he the one who claimed to love her even when she rejected him?

Then she remembered that day she had Erika. She remembered feeling so alone. She lay there in bed in a house all alone, all by herself. How she had wished for his hand to hold through those moments. How lost and abandoned she had felt. Had it not been for Estelle... It didn't matter. He had not been there...

"I looked for you, Christine. I would have never stopped but I was found out. I've killed, Christine. The police were searching for me. That's why I was hiding where you found me. The police found me, Christine. And they took me. I was in jail and when I was escaped the first thing I did was to look for you!" he said. His face turned redder with each word and his eyes became watery as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Every second he had been apart from her had been such torture. To know Christine was somewhere else in the world thinking bad of him. And he had no way of explaining, of telling her. He could have lost her to someone else. He didn't know how he hadn't gone insane from imagining, thinking...

"What... so... so" she asked. Could it be? Could it be he had wanted to be with her all this time?

"I love you, and I never stopped. The only thing I hate myself for is leaving you that morning. I was so afraid, Christine. I was so afraid you would reject me again once you saw me and this... this... monstrous face!" and that was it. He broke down.

Christine ran to him and kissed his cheek. Her poor angel.

"Why?" she asked as she tried to bring his face to look at hers. Another tear and then another ran down her face.

"Because... look at me! Why would you ever..." he asked, his heart breaking.

"No, not that" she said and paused as her eyes covered all of his face in seconds and took in all of his features.

"Why is it so hard? Why does it hurt so much to love? Why can't we just be together? Why does the world and our own minds keep separating us?" she said holding his face inches from hers. Their breaths exchanged as they looked at each other.

He looked at her with disbelief. She looked at him with longing.

Her kiss took him by surprise as her lips took his with such a passion. For a moment he was still, taking in what was happening.

Then his fingers went to the sides of her head and ran through her hair and kissed her back.

She felt her heart beat accelerate and it wanted to burst from happiness.

He felt once again a completeness, a wholeness... A feeling he had only felt once before.

Once, beneath a moonless sky.

Christine felt her skin burst on fire and she wanted to laugh and cry and jump and fly...

He broke the kiss much to her disappointment and she looked at him questioningly.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

Then he looked at her.

His hand caressed her cheek in a loving motion and she bit her lip to stop from crying. She felt so much in that instant.

"I love you, so much. Christine, please forgive me, please take me" he said with his eyes closed as if making a wish.

She answered by kissing him again briefly.

The she whispered:

"And I love you" as she met his forehead with hers and looked into his eyes.

The moment was broken by a small cry from Erika and they broke apart in seconds and ran to her, instantaneously.

She let him pick her up and Erika looked at him curiously.

"Good morning, darling" Christine said with a smile. "Meet your father" she said as she looked at him.

He kissed Christine quickly.

"Thank you, Christine. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me..." he said. "She's... amazingly, and strangely beautiful. How could she be mine and be so beautiful?" he asked still looking into his own eyes in another face.

This brought an even wider smile to her face, to see how quick his own blood had called out to him and taken his heart with one look. Erika did that.

"How can she not? Everything you make is beautiful, Erik." she said with a sigh. "Your voice must belong to angel, your mind is too clever, too genius to possibly belong to a man" she brushed a few strands out of his face. "Your music is nothing short of magnificent". Here she paused. "How could Erika be anything _but _an angel?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**This was super weird! God, it was so weird! I have never felt so uncomfortable writing anything in my life! I hope I did their feelings justice. I'm not good at moments like this, I never know if I showed too much affection or too little or what. I'm horrible at endings. Please, forgive me if it sucked. I am still new at this writing thing. Whatever your opinion, leave me a review saying what you thought. There's still an epilogue to come and I have a lot planned for it. Thank you for sticking with this story. I love you, really, I mean it. :)**


	26. Epilogue

_The end is here! :( I will miss this story so much! Thank you to everyone who read it and stuck with me throughout it. You have been the best and I thank you from the bottom of my heart, I do. You helped me reach my 200 reviews goal which is something I haven't been able to do with any other story before, I haven't even gotten close! This makes me so happy, you have no idea. Thank you and I love you all! Here's the epilogue :)_

**Epilogue**

The sun set behind the mountains setting the sky on fire. At the top of a small hill not far from a village stood a modest home.

A pretty girl of 22 stood on the door way looking down the road looking for her husband who would be arriving soon.

On her hip was a little baby girl, with brown curls and brown eyes that were falling asleep on her mother's shoulder. To her side stood a boy of about four sucking on his thumb and with his other hand pulling down on her skirt asking repeatedly when his daddy would be home. On the lower steps sat a five year old playing with a worn out doll.

The young woman suddenly straightened up as she saw a horse riding up the dirt road. She had to suppress the urge to run out to meet him as the child in her arms had fallen asleep.

The night was approaching and the temperature was dropping. She wrapped her shawl closely around her and checked that her "babies" were snug enough.

It seemed as if it had been just a day ago she and her beloved had been torn apart.

Sometimes, at the middle of the night, she would turn around in bed to see if he was really there, to make sure it wasn't another dream.

Life had been peaceful since they had arrived here about five years ago. There had been trying times too, of course.

Just a few days ago her eldest, Erika, had asked her why her daddy looked different.

Her breath had caught in her throat. She had been dreading the moment this happened. She knew it had to happen but she didn't know how she would handle it. She only wished it was her they asked and not her father.

"Well, darling, did you know your dad is an angel?" was the first thing that popped in her mind.

"Daddy? An angel?" Erika asked.

"He is. You see, that's how I met him" she explained.

"Oh, go on, mommy, tell me!" she said now excited.

"Well, did you know that if you get a visit from the angel of music you are transformed for life?" she paused for effect. "So, don't tell your dad I told you, but he was my angel of music" Erika gasped with her eyes wide open. "And that's how I sing so pretty" she said with a smile as she brushed Erika's hair with her fingers.

"But if daddy is angel, then why does he look like that? Do all angels look like him?" she asked still confused.

Christine searched her mind for an explanation, any explanation What could she tell her?

Then she heard footsteps behind her and turned back to see her husband approaching.

"I fell in love with your mommy. That's what happened. But for me to be able to love your mommy I had to stop being an angel. And the punishment for that is to look like this" he finished for her.

Christine looked at him with loving look and tears in her eyes.

"Ohhh" sighed Erika, eyes wide with amazement.

She looked at her parents and hugged both and they hugged her back.

"I love you" Erika smiled with her eyes closed.

Erik and Christine locked eyes and a million unsaid words transpired between them.

'I love you' she mouthed at him and he did the same back.

Moments like this were the ones that made everything else worth it.

And now, as the late afternoon turned into twilight to lead the way for the night, Christine eagerly stood on the porch as Erik got closer and closer home.

He was nearly home now and the two eldest children ran ahead to meet him with hugs and kisses.

Their little legs ran as fast as they could, anxious to reach their father as soon as possible.

Christine herself started walking at her pace, as fast one possibly could with a child asleep on her arms.

She stood as she looked at Erika and Gustave try to get their father's compete attention away from the other and towards themselves.

Erika claimed to have finished that new dress for her doll and "daddy" had to come inside the house and see it right away.

On the other hand, Gustave pulled on his dad's shirt to get him to come see the new giant ant hill he had discovered just to the side of the house.

Erik tried to manage as best as he could to seem equally excited to see both new wonders.

"Let your old father come in the house and take a breath and then I will go see the new dress and the anthill. How's that?" he asked.

They both nodded and decided to race back to the house.

Erik stood from where he was kneeling and met his wife with a tender kiss and then bestowed another on the sleeping baby.

"How was work, darling?" she asked sweetly.

"Horrible" he said as he made a pained face. "Far too long away from you" he said with smile.

Christine laughed and started walking inside beside Erik.

His stride was tired after a long day at work.

On their first arriving to the small Swedish town they were not received by the families and so they sought refuge on the hills by building their own cottage.

For months they had a hard time even finding food. Christine had some of the money from Lady Hamilton left but no one would sell them any goods.

They didn't trust Erik's deformed face. Their own superstitions judged him and imagined him to be endless things but all evil.

It was only till, on their fourth month, while Erik was surveying the forest, that he met with two young ones from the village.

They had been playing and had gotten lost. Erik lead them back home but not without meeting a brown bear first.

He had gotten severely wounded protecting the children from it and on returning them to their families the children couldn't stop talking of how he had fought the bear.

Upon such an act of bravery, injuring himself to protect their children, they had no choice but to allow him the credit and accept him.

That's how the old blacksmith from town took him as his strike and apprentice.

Two years later when he had expired the job was taken by Erik, who was now fully accepted by the entire community for his diligence and constancy.

He was kind and pleasant to all and worked hard at his trade.

Only a year ago he had tried writing a new play which was performed in the town plaza the last spring. Christine had acted and sung beautifully as if she had never stopped and the village loved it.

They had few amusements in their daily routine and any diversion was welcome. They had already committed him to have a new one written for the next spring and that Christine should be the lead once again, accompanying the less gifted.

Aside from this, life was uneventful and peaceful, just perfect for them.

That night as Christine finished tucking in the children she went in her own bedroom to get ready for bed.

The day had been tiring and she needed the rest badly.

She laid down beside her husband who she presumed already asleep and let her tired muscles relax.

She was startled by his voice when he spoke.

"Sometimes I wonder, where would I be today had I not ran into you that day?" he said his eyes still closed.

"Oh, I don't know. You'd probably be at some English Opera House spreading fear all across it by threats to the owners and writing more operas and doting on some young soprano" Christine answered playfully.

Erik smiled at her teasing.

"No" he said. He breathed in and continued. "I doubt it. I think I would be still roaming the continent in search of you and my daughter" he replied turning to face her and opening his eyes finally.

Their eyes lingered on each other's for a few seconds as they contemplated each other.

He reached for her face and tucked back a loose curl from her face.

"Thank you for being so wonderful. Thank you for being in my life" he said as he stared into her eyes.

Christine caressed his cheek.

"No, thank _you_, for bringing meaning into my life again and giving me the best life I could ever wish for, with the best of husbands and the best of children" she said with a smile and a kiss.

They fell asleep this way as the cold air slipped in through the window.

Outside, the earth was cloaked under the night, beneath a moonless sky.

*THE END*

3 3 3 3

**Well, this didn't end up being as long as I thought.**

**I will be pained to part from this story :( and from you, amazing readers.**

**I will be soon writing two new stories- one for Pride and Prejudice and another for Gone with the Wind. If you are a fan of either, press that author alert button, if you haven't already, so you can read it when I start writing them.**

**Leave me a final farewell review :( and tell me your final thoughts on the story. Thank you again for making my story successful enough to gain 200 reviews. I don't think I could have done without your encouragement and loving words. I owe you everything.**

**I love you, guys and I'll miss you!**

**3 3 3 3 3**


End file.
